Contigo, sin ti
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Una joven llega huyendo de su pasado hasta Bon Temps para empezar una nueva vida, pero pronto descubrirá al conocer a Sookie y su círculo más cercano, que aquel comienzo no será para nada como había esperado, encontrándose con peligrosas aventuras y personajes, con su propio pasado oculto, e incluso con el amor más fuerte y contradictorio que jamás pensó sentir. (Eric X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

 _ **Contigo, sin ti**_

El sonido de la grava aplastada bajo los neumáticos de una vieja furgoneta Chevrolet de pintura rojo oscuro descolchada, se detuvo al pararse el vehículo en el aparcamiento vacío de aquel bar de neones blancos y verdes llamado _Merlotte._

Una joven de pelo largo, lacio y negro salió del coche sin mucho ánimo, cerrando tras de sí con desgana, para después encaminarse hacia la entrada del bar, iluminada por los neones en medio de la oscuridad.

Al entrar observó que el establecimiento estaba vacío, tal como anunciaba el parking, no esperaba menos un lunes de madrugada, con lo que sin darle más importancia se acercó hasta la barra sentándose en un taburete ante la atenta mirada del hombre de pelo rubio con tonos cobrizos que esperaba detrás.

-Ponme un vodka, por favor. –Pidió la chica centrando sus ojos marrones en los del hombre, quien rápidamente atendió a su petición tras musitar un amable _claro._

La morena bebió un largo sorbo de su vaso ignorando al camarero, centrando de nuevo su atención en él.

-¿Hasta que hora estáis abiertos?

-Hasta la una y media. –Respondió algo intrigado, vislumbrando como la mujer asentía levemente y vaciaba el contenido de su copa de otro gran sorbo.

-Pues ponme otra entonces.

El rubio obedeció volviéndose para coger la botella transparente del licor, centrándose en llenar de nuevo el vaso mientras hablaba.

-No eres de Bon Temps, ¿verdad?

-No, soy de Nueva Orleans, acabo de decidir que voy a vivir aquí. –Susurró con desgana la mujer él hombre arrugaba el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo, la entrada de una mujer los descentró.

-Sam, aquí está la lista de lo que tenemos que pedir. –Dijo entregándole una hoja de papel al hombre.

-Gracias, Sookie.

La rubia sonrió levemente dispuesta a marcharse cuando comenzó a escuchar los trágicos pensamientos de la mujer de la barra, quien tenía la mirada vidriosa y clavada en su vaso. Se extrañó de que sus poderes mentales no funcionaran como siempre, leyendo con nitidez. No obstante,aquella desgana y tristeza de la muchacha era lo suficientemente grande como para percibirlo con claridad.

-Perdona, ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó con delicadeza mirando a la chica, quien se giró levemente para contemplar a su interlocutora, esbozando una tenue y triste sonrisa.

-Lo cierto es que no mucho.

-Quizás podamos ayudarte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Habló Sam.

-Lil, - _mi-vida-es- un-desastre_ \- Sandford. -Se burló para volver a beber de su vaso mientras Sam y Sookie se miraban fugazmente.

-Acaba de venir de Nueva Orleans para vivir aquí.

-Bueno, eso no es tan terrible si te gusta la tranquilidad ¿Dónde vivirás?

-En mi furgoneta. Ha sido todo muy precipitado, no tengo casa, ni trabajo y apenas dinero. Tenía que salir de esa ciudad o acabaría por suicidarme. – Respondió a la pregunta de la chica sin mucho afán.

-Bueno, yo puedo ofrecerte un trabajo en mi bar, necesito una camarera, ¿tienes experiencia?

-Sí, era camarera también allí.

-Estupendo, son 10 dólares la hora más propinas. Podrías empezar mañana en el turno de noche a las 8 ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Está claro que mejor que nada, además, pareces un tío simpático, con lo cual serás igual como jefe.

Sam sonrió mientras retiraba la copa vacía de la chica, a sabiendas de que esta pretendía ingerir más alcohol, pero no pudo rechistar cuando Sookie habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió para salir de Nueva Orleans así de repente?

-Bueno, ha sido un cúmulo de cosas. Mis padres murieron en el Katrina, después fue mi abuela, quien se encargó de mí en su ausencia, y mi hermano con el que estuve viviendo después de eso se marchó hace ya un año a Florida. He estado tan sola en el mismo lugar en el que estuve con ellos que ya no puedo soportarlo más. También tiene que ver con cierto idiota al que quiero olvidar, así que oí hablar sobre este pueblo por casualidad y de su tranquilidad, y me largué con lo poco que tengo, que son después de pagar las copas... 500 pavos y una camioneta, básicamente. –Añadió tras mirar su cartera con calma y desgana.

-Bueno, podría alquilarte una habitación de mi casa, yo también vivo sola, y la verdad es que la compañía a veces se echa en falta.

-¿De verdad me lo estás proponiendo? –Preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, pareces buena gente, y además vamos a trabajar juntas, sabría donde buscarte si me haces algo.

La mujer sonrió levemente mientras Lil cavilaba impresionada con su suerte, buena por una vez, para acto seguido levantarse y abrazar a la chica rompiendo a llorar.

-Muchas gracias, habéis hecho que este día valga la pena, en serio. –Sollozó para después, abrazar al hombre con la misma euforia.

-Está bien, tranquila. –Dijo Sam mientras palmeaba la espada de la mujer. -Ahora debéis iros a casa y descansar. Mañana te pondré al corriente de todo, Sookie te ayudará.

-Bueno, pues mañana nos vemos, Sam.

-Que descanséis. –Se despidió respondiendo a la rubia, quien apoyó una mano en la espalda de la chica, guiándola hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, iremos en mi coche y mañana ya te llevarás el tuyo, no estás en condiciones de conducir.

-Gracias, Sookie. Tú y tu jefe me habéis salvado la vida. Ya estaba pensando en tener que prostituirme con vampiros o algo así.

-Sam Merlotte es un gran hombre, y lo de los vampiros no lo digas ni en broma, ser una bolsa de sangre con la que jugar no debe ser muy agradable.

-No, pero por lo menos es más rentable que prostituirse con humanos.

-Ten cuidado de decir esas cosas muy altas... –Murmuró la rubia mientras montaba en su coche pensando en todas sus vivencias con vampiros.

-¿Aquí hay vampiros? – Preguntó sorprendida Lil mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, mirando a Sookie.

-Muy pocos. Pero los de lugares cercanos vienen demasiado por aquí, y son muy toca pelotas, ya te darás cuenta.

-Veo que has tenido experiencias con ellos.

-Sí, para mi desgracia sí. Estuve saliendo con uno, Bill, vive cerca de mi casa. A raíz de aquello me metí en su mundo conociendo a otros más y empezaron a surgir los problemas. Pero ahora todo va bien.

-Bueno, me alegro entonces.

Poco rato después el coche se detuvo ante una casa de dos plantas blanca, alejada del resto del pueblo entre los árboles del incipiente bosque que comenzaba a surgir en ese lugar. Las mujeres se adentraron en el acogedor interior decorado de forma tradicional, mientras la joven rubia le mostraba las dependencias del lugar.

-Y este será tu cuarto, tienes sábanas en el armario. Era el de mi abuela. Murió hace un par de años.

-Lo siento, y muchas gracias por todo.

-Buenas noches. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Sookie.

Acto seguido la puerta se cerró, y los sonidos de los pasos de Sookie sonaron alejarse por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Tras una semana desde su llegada, Lil ya había asimilado su nueva rutina en Bon Temps. Rápidamente se hizo con su trabajo, debido a su larga experiencia en el sector, y se sentía una más gracias a la cercanía de sus compañeros del Merlotte.

Aquella noche había más gente de lo habitual, ya que era sábado y las personas del pueblo aprovechaban al no tener que madrugar al día siguiente. Lil observó como un hombre muy alto, pálido y rubio se sentaba en su zona con desgana, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué va a tomar? - Preguntó cambiando la hoja de su pequeña agenda para después observar al hombre, quien se giró con lentitud y la miró a los ojos directamente.

-Supongo que tú no estarás en la carta. –Comentó sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de la chica, con suma chulería mientras su rostro continuaba serio y tranquilo. Lil se sorprendió ante tal grosería, enojándose levemente por aquel comentario.

-No, lo siento –soltó haciendo ver su malestar con tono borde. -¿Va a querer algo o no?

El vampiro esbozó una leve sonrisa pícara al descubrir la molestia y carácter de la mujer sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, cosa que enfado más aún a Lil.

-¿Eric, qué haces aquí? –Intervino Sookie posicionándose junto a su compañera, haciendo que el rubio posara su vista en ella.

-Tengo algo que contarte, y no puede esperar. Creo que me decantaré por una True blood del A positivo. –Cambió de tema mirando de nuevo a Lil, quien se marchó acto seguido musitando un _muy bien._


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 2

-Si no puedes esperar hasta que termine mi turno, desembucha. –Ordenó Sookie sentándose frente al vampiro.

-Bill no está y nadie sabe nada sobre él.

-¿Ni siquiera Jessica?

-Nadie. Y creo que se le ha ido la puta cabeza del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño, temiéndose lo peor.

-Se ha aliado con la Autoridad para subordinar a la raza humana bajo el control de los vampiros, llevan meses trazando el plan. Hay que sacarlo de allí y acabar con esta mierda.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Desde cuándo es Bill partidario de esas cosas?

-Desde que se cree la mierda de Lilith y su religión exterminadora. Hay que ir a buscarlo antes de que lo maten.

-Pero cómo puedo yo ayudarte.

-Bill aún siente algo por ti, te escuchará. Te avisaré cuando tenga todo listo, sólo quería avisarte para que te fueras preparando.

-Muy considerado de tu parte. –Contestó irónicamente la rubia mientras Eric bebía de la botella sin ganas, observando a Lil moverse de aquí para allá.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la morena.

-Se llama Lil Sandford, lleva trabajando aquí desde hace una semana, es nueva en el pueblo. Está viviendo conmigo.

-Estupendo. –Susurró esbozando una leve sonrisa, para después levantarse y salir del lugar sin decir nada más.

Sookie suspiró temiéndose los pensamientos del vampiro, para después levantarse y continuar con su trabajo sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la situación de Bill.

* * *

Tras cerrar el bar, ambas mujeres se despidieron de Sam montándose en el coche de Sookie para regresar a casa. El silencio era absoluto hasta que la rubia decidió hablar.

-Oye, ¿Qué te dijo Eric para que estuvieras tan enfadada? Sé que es grosero y arrogante, pero siendo la primera vez que lo ves me resulta extraño.

No es sólo por lo que dijo, es por lo que pensaba hacia mí... –La mujer calló súbitamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras la rubia se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, que no comprendía muy bien.

-¿Lo que pensaba? ¿Me estás diciendo que sabías lo que estaba pensando?

-Oye, no sé muy bien de qué va el rollo, nunca se lo había contado a nadie –Comentó con rapidez sintiéndose estúpida ante tal confesión. Estaba segura de que Sookie comenzaría a pensar que estaba chiflada. –Vas a pensar que estoy loca...

-Yo puedo leer la mente de los humanos. –Respondió súbitamente la rubia, haciendo que Lil la mirase al instante sin dar crédito.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-¡No! De verás, me pasa desde que tengo uso de razón, a los vampiros y demás seres sobrenaturales no puedo, o me cuesta muchísimo leer algo en sus mentes. Y eso me pasa contigo, recibo poca señal, por así decirlo...

-Pues a mí me pasa al contrario. Puedo saber qué sienten o piensan los seres sobrenaturales, pero no los humanos, y contigo a penas puedo. Pero yo no siempre escucho tal cual los pensamientos, sólo si están bastante cerca visualizo lo que quieren y sienten, es algo más conceptual. Y tu amigo el vampiro derrochaba lujuria; Me estaba violando con la mente.

-Es fascinante... –susurró asimilando aún los poderes de la chica–. Los de tus poderes, claro, lo de Eric es asqueroso... Es insufrible, ya lo irás conociendo.

-Preferiría no hacerlo, la verdad. Viendo lo pretencioso y caprichoso que es... Odio a los tíos así, aunque bueno, el ser vampiro seguro que le hace ser aún más cretino.

-¿No te gustan los vampiros? –Preguntó Sookie pensando en lo desafortunada que sería la joven de ser así.

-No es eso, me he juntado con varios. Lo que no soporto es a los que van de superiores por el hecho de serlo.

-Bueno, Eric Northman simplemente se cree un sex simbol, no es tanto por el hecho de ser vampiro.

-Ahora creo que le tengo más tirria. –Sookie la observó fugazmente sin entender por qué tanto asco hacia el hombre. Lil, que se dio cuenta, se explicó. –He tenido desencuentros con tíos como él, he quedado bastante marcada. Mi primer novio resultó ser un capullo prepotente que me engañó con medio barrio, y el último casi igual, es por eso que tengo tanto asco hacia esa clase de tíos, ya sean humanos vampiros o enanos.

-Ya veo... Lo siento. –Sookie guardó silencio durante unos segundos mientras por su mente pasaba una idea que no podía desperdiciar, aunque estaba casi segura de que a su compañera no le haría nada de ilusión. –Lil, me gustaría pedirte un favor, y entiendo que vayas a mandarme a freír espárragos, pero por favor escúchame.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Verás, Eric vino al bar a contarme que el que fue mi ex novio vampiro, Bill, que ahora es el rey de Lousiana, ha desaparecido. Y cree que se ha aliado con la Autoridad, ya sabes, los que mandan en el mundo vampírico, que pretenden rebelarse contra la humanidad y someternos a todos porque su diosa vampírica se lo ordena. Total, parece que a Bill le han comido la cabeza con ese rollo religioso y podría acabar muerto si no le sacamos de allí.

-¿Y dónde entro yo ahí?

-Si puedes saber lo que piensan los vampiros podrías infiltrarte allí dentro con nosotros para sacarlo de allí, él es importante para mí a pesar de que también me engañó.

-¿Sookie, me estás pidiendo que me meta en líos de vampiros?

-Sí, sé que nos conocemos de muy poco tiempo, y no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero creo que eres nuestra única esperanza para poder salir todos con vida de allí.

-Lo peor de todo es que te debo una, y negarme me hace sentir tremendamente culpable.

-Te prometo que me encargaré personalmente de que no te ocurra nada y de que Eric te deje en paz, o al menos te moleste lo menos posible. –Habló en tono de súplica mientras centraba sus ojos en los de la chica tras pararse frente a la casa blanca. Lil suspiró profundamente sabiendo que aquello era un jardín complejo y que se estaba tirando de cabeza hacia una posible muerte inminente, pero su lado amable y filántropo la empujaba inexorablemente a ayudar a aquella chica que la había rescatado de dormir en su coche.

-Joder... –Susurró sin quererlo mirando al frente, para después desviar la vista hacia la mujer. -Está bien, os ayudaré.

-Muchas gracias, Lil. Te debo una. Llamaré a Eric para explicarle la idea.

-Genial. –Murmuró irónica la mujer mientras se metía dentro de la casa tras de Sookie, y desaparecía por las escaleras.

La rubia se dirigió al teléfono de la casa marcando el número del Fangtasía sin perder más tiempo.

-Fangtasía. – Habló al otro lado la voz potente y aburrida de una mujer.

-Pam, soy Sookie, tengo que hablar con Eric; Es urgente.

-Me temo que no está. ¿Le dejo algún recado? –Musitó sin ninguna emoción la vampiresa.

-Dile que tengo un plan para salvar a Bill y que iré a verle mañana por la noche a eso de las 12 al bar. Por cierto, iré con Lil, y dile que se comporte.

-Estupendo. –Añadió Pam para después colgar súbitamente.

* * *

Transcurridas unas horas, la puerta del local de vampiros se abrió dando paso a Eric. Pam se giró observando al hombre avanzar entre la multitud, deteniéndose junto a una mujer rubia a quien miró fijamente, haciendo que segundos después le acompañara, metiéndose ambos por el pasillo que conducía a su despacho. Pam salió de tras la barra directa hacia el mismo sitio.

La castaña llamó a la puerta y seguidamente entró en el lugar, observando como Eric succionaba sangre del cuello de la mujer con desenfreno, levantando la vista con un hilo de sangre correr por barbilla que limpió con un dedo, para después chapárselo.

-Sookie ha llamado hace unas horas, dice que tiene un plan para salvar a Bill y que vendrá mañana a las 12.

-¿Un plan? ¿No ha dicho nada más? –Dijo soltando a la chica, quien se terminó de vestir poniéndose la camiseta, saliendo del lugar.

-No, parece que tiene especial interés en decírtelo personalmente. También dijo que vendría con una tal Lil, y que te comportaras.

-Esto se pone interesante. –Comentó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te pones tan contento? Cada vez que Sookie aparece todo se complica. –Preguntó la vampiresa alzando una ceja.

-Quiero tener a esa mujer que la acompaña, y pretendo conseguirlo.

-Lo que me extraña es que no te la hayas tirado ya, conociéndote.

-Es difícil, se hace la dura, y eso me pone más aún.

Pam giró sus ojos hacia un lado suspirando levemente, para después volver a centrarse en Eric.

-¿Qué tal con la Autoridad? ¿Algo nuevo?

-Se han vuelto locos por Lilith, van a empezar a matarse entre ellos por ser los elegidos. De momento nadie sospecha de mí, pero no sé cuanto más podré aguantar.

-Eric, larguémonos, esto es muy peligroso. No quiero que te hagan daño.

-Tranquila, Pam. Quizás Sookie nos sorprenda gratamente. –Dijo mientras sujetaba la cara de la mujer observándola fijamente, para después depositar un beso en su frente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 3

Sookie se levantó rápidamente del sofá cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse, y vislumbró a Lil entrar en el cuarto.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan elegante? ¿Vas a salir? –Preguntó la morena arqueando las cejas.

-Bueno, te estaba esperando para salir las dos. Tenemos que ir al Fangtasía, el bar de vampiros de Eric.

-¿Qué? Oye Sookie esto no entraba en el plan. ¿Para eso querías que Sam me dejara salir antes? –Preguntó algo indignada al conocer el motivo del interés de Sookie por que estuviera allí a las 12.

-Lo siento, Lil, pero sabía que discutiríamos y pretendía ahorrárnoslo. Si nos ayudas tendrás que estar con Eric también... Además, él tiene que conocer todos los detalles del plan. Por favor. –Suplicó la joven.

-Joder, Sookie... Podías habérmelo dicho desde un principio, ya te dije que os ayudaría, no voy a dejarte colgada.

-Muchas gracias. Hablaré con Eric, tranquila. Cámbiate y nos vamos.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ponerme para ir a ese antro? –Preguntó molesta la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Oh, nada especial, nosotras tenemos pase VIP. –Añadió sonriendo la rubia.

-Muy bien. –Respondió Lil descruzando los brazos y saliendo de la estancia directa a su cuarto.

Minutos después, la mujer bajo por las escaleras vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes negra con un escote simple en forma de u. Aún conservaba el maquillaje del trabajo, llevando sin embargo ahora la melena suelta, que le llegaba por la cintura.

-Vale, Vámonos. –Dijo entrando en la estancia sin apenas mirar a la rubia.

-Estás muy guapa. –Habló amablemente Sookie.

-Bueno, que me parezca un gilipollas no quiere decir que no me vaya a arreglar. Me gusta ir arreglada en general.

-Es muy guapo, instintivamente te arreglas cuando lo ves. –Intervino la rubia desplazándose hacia la puerta seguida de Lil, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido. –Vamos, reconoce que te parece atractivo. –Habló de nuevo Sookie.

-Sí, está muy bueno, pero no compensa con esa personalidad. –Reconoció ella mientras salía por la puerta.

-Ahí tengo que darte la razón. –Murmuró Sookie cerrando la casa, para después seguir a Lil hasta el coche.

* * *

Tras una media hora de viaje, Sookie aparcó el coche frente al club nocturno que anunciaba su nombre en un gran neón rojo brillante. Lil examinó la gente que hacía cola para entrar, no sorprendiéndose de las pintas de los humanos sin dignidad que se arrastraban para que un vampiro les chupara la sangre.

Las mujeres se pusieron en la cola y pocos minutos después se hallaron frente a Pam, quien vestía un exuberante corsé rojo y una falda con vuelo del mismo color que le llegaba por las rodillas.

-Bienvenidas. ¿Así que esta es tu nueva amiguita? –Preguntó Pam mirando a la mujer fijamente.

-Sí. Lil, Pam, Pam, Lil. Eric es su creador ¿Dónde está? –Contestó Sookie sin darle importancia al tono de la vampiresa.

-En el despacho, os está esperando.

-Gracias. –respondió la rubia mientras la vampiresa continuaba escudriñando a Lil con mala cara. –Oye, tengo que pasarme un momento por el baño. Espérame aquí, no tardaré.

-Date prisa, por Dios. –Suplicó la morena mientras Sookie asentía y desaparecía entre la multitud rápidamente.

Lil se apoyó en una de las paredes rojas del local, evitando la mirada de cualquiera, algo incómoda, cuando un desconocido se colocó frente a ella. Observó sus colmillos desplegados y sus ojos llenos de lujuria. La mujer miró al vampiro de cabello castaño a media melena.

-¿Cuánto por pasar un buen rato juntos, cielo? Hueles de miedo. –Dijo con voz sensual acercándose más a ella, oliendo su pelo con intensidad.

-Eh, lárgate, no soy ninguna puta. –Contestó con mal humor la chica sin apartar la vista del no–muerto.

-Me encantan las zorritas como tú. Tienes que ser una fiera en la cama, nena. –Habló con una sonrisa mientras agarraba a la mujer de la cintura y se acercaba a ella dispuesto a besarla, cuando Eric apareció junto a ellos velozmente, agarrando al vampiro del cuello para alejarlo de Lil.

-Ella es mía, así que si no quieres que te reviente como a un vulgar mosquito, lárgate de mi bar. –Dijo con tranquilidad mirando fijamente al castaño, quien asintió con pavor rápidamente, desapareciendo del local a ultra velocidad.

Lil trató de calmar su corazón desbocado por el terror del momento, suspirando levemente para evitar que el rubio sintiera su miedo.

-Puedes darme las gracias cuando quieras. –Comentó Eric con una leve sonrisa burlona, mientras se posicionaba frente a la joven.

-Podía deshacerme yo sola de él, pero gracias. –Dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras se recomponía velozmente

-Claro... Ya lo he visto.

El hombre continuó con aquella sexy sonrisa en su rostro manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de ella, quien trataba de bloquear los pensamientos del vampiro. Para su suerte, Sookie apareció en ese preciso instante.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó observando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-A tu amiga casi se la cena uno de mis clientes.

-Dios mío, ¿estás bien? –Habló preocupada la chica fijándose en el rostro rígido y pálido de Lil.

-Sí, él me lo ha quitado de encima.

-Me debes una. –Añadió el vampiro mirándola aún con aquella sonrisa.

-No te debo nada. –Espetó con enfado, fruto de la natural arrogancia del hombre.

-Vale, está bien. Hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar. Vamos a tu despacho –Intervino Sookie deteniendo la discusión, siguiendo al vikingo hacia el lugar.

-A ver, cual es tu gran plan. –Preguntó Eric sentándose frente a su escritorio, poniendo los pies sobre la robusta madera mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Creo que ella puede ayudarnos a sacar a Bill de la Autoridad. Puede leer el pensamiento de los seres sobrenaturales.

Eric alzó una ceja sorprendido sin quitar la vista de Sookie, manteniendo su postura e indiferencia mientras Lil volvía la vista hacia la camarera, sorprendida de que revelara aquello.

-Me gustaría comprobar eso por mí mismo. –Habló mirando a la morena, incitándola a que revelase sus pensamientos.

La chica suspiró resignada alejando su mirada de la del vampiro, para después de unos segundos volver a mirarlo.

-Deja de pensar que me arrancarías la ropa sobre este escritorio, porque si no voy a partirte la cara: No soy un trozo de carne. –Dijo con enfado al hallar tanta lujuria en la mente del rubio, asqueada por tanta perversión.

-¡Eric! Compórtate, por favor, me ha costado convencerla para esto. –Habló con enfado la rubia.

-Puede sernos muy útil, desde luego. Podría hacerla pasar por mi humana y así estaríamos dentro. Ella prevería los pasos de los vampiros, y tú así podrías tratar de convencer a Bill. Todos ganamos.

-Todos menos yo... –Soltó la morena sin miramientos, mirando al hombre.

-Créeme, preciosa, si quisieras podrías ganar todo lo que quisieras. –Respondió Eric, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sólo nos ayudará si te comprometes a protegerla, no puede sufrir ningún daño, Eric. Nos está haciendo un gran favor, y es mi amiga.

-Claro, será un placer tenerla cerca.

-Vale, pues compórtate como un caballero con ella.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, en los cuales Eric se levantó posicionándose al frente de las dos mujeres.

-Mañana por la noche tengo que estar allí, y lo más probable es que no me dejen salir; Se están mosqueando.

-Oye acabo de conseguir el trabajo, Sam no dejará que faltemos mucho las dos.

-Primero tendrás que venir tú sola conmigo. Sookie entrará días después para finalizar el plan, en cuanto tengamos estudiado el lugar y los movimientos de los demás. No puede haber fallos.

Lil miró anonada a Sookie con un deje de reproche, sintiendo que aquello no era para nada buena idea. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su interior.

-Oye, Sookie, esto no era en lo que habíamos quedado, yo...

-Por favor, Lil. Ya no es sólo por salvar a Bill, si les dejamos acabaran con todos nosotros, y a la gente como tú y como yo nos utilizaran por nuestros poderes. No tenemos elección.

La chica descubrió la agonía y miedo en el rostro de la camarera, y después miró de soslayo al vikingo, quien afirmó levemente con la cabeza, haciendo que esta apartara la vista posicionándola de nuevo en Sookie.

-Te prometo que no te harán daño. –Intervino la rubia tras leer levemente el miedo en la mente de la joven, quien no pudo evitar mirar al vampiro, no muy convencida.

-Puedes creer en su palabra. –Dijo Eric serio, mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien... –Musitó intentando mantener su apariencia fría y fuerte. –Creo que necesito un wisky.

-Por supuesto, invita la casa. –Respondió el vikingo con una sonrisa clavando sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 4

La noche había caído hacía tan solo un par de horas. Sookie abrió la puerta de la casa llegando del trabajo, haciendo que Lil se levantara ágil del sofá, nerviosa.

-¡Por fin llegas! creía que ese vampiro llegaría antes que tú.

-Lo siento, me he retrasado hablando con Sam. Todo está arreglado en cuanto a tus días de ausencia. Sabe la verdad, por cierto.

-¿Le has dicho lo que ocurre? –Preguntó la joven, anonadada.

-No tenía alternativa. Me conoce demasiado bien y miento muy mal... Pero tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo con él.

-Es algo raro, puedo leer su mente. –Afirmó la chica, haciendo ver que sabía de más.

-Es un cambiante, puede transformarse en el ser que quiera.

-Joder... ¿Y este era un pueblo tranquilo? –Preguntó con sorna mientras miraba a la chica, parándose en seco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No. Estoy apunto de largarme con Dios sabe cuántos vampiros trastornados que me verán como un juguete, eso sin mencionar que el que se supone que debe protegerme es un pervertido y no lo conozco de nada. Estoy acojonada, Sookie. –Se sinceró la mujer suspirando profundamente tras acabar de hablar, mientras la rubia se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba por los hombros.

-Eric es muchas cosas, pero no es un mentiroso. Ni siquiera te hubiera pedido que fueras si supiese que él podría hacerte algo o ponerte en peligro. En serio puedo decirte que confíes en él en ese aspecto.

Unos segundos después, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta las distrajo, pero aún así, ambas no se movieron.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –Habló con dulzura la rubia mirando a su compañera a los ojos.

Lil asintió un par de veces, quedándose anclada en el lugar mientras Sookie se aproximaba y abría a Eric, quien entró con calma en el interior de la vivienda.

-Vas demasiado tapada para ser un capricho de vampiro.

-Bonita forma de saludar. –Replicó Lil ante las primeras palabras del rubio. –No pienso vestirme como una puta.

-Esto tiene que parecer de verdad, así que te aconsejo que pongas algo de tu parte o acabaremos ambos muertos. –Dijo con tranquilidad perforando a la mujer con su mirada gélida.

-Está bien, voy a cambiarme. –Susurró tras observar el rostro de Sookie, y ver que esta le confirmó que el rubio tenía razón, muy a pesar de ambas.

-Por favor intenta ser amable, lo está pasando mal.

Eric giró el rostro hacia la camarera observándola con desgana, y sin decir nada volvió la vista hacia el frente.

-Contactaré contigo a través de Pam, y ella será quien te lleve y te meterá el día apropiado.

-¿Podré hablar con Lil mientras esté allí? Creo que lo va a necesitar.

-Tendré que estudiarlo, no podemos correr riesgos.

-¿Y así vale? –Soltó Lil al pie de la escalera, mostrándose ante los dos, quienes la miraron cambiada con un vestido rojo corto y ajustado con un buen escote.

-Mucho mejor. –Musitó Eric con una leve sonrisa. -¿Podemos irnos ya?

La morena asintió tras suspirar, para después acercarse a Sookie, quien le murmuró que todo iría bien, volviendo a darle las gracias por aquello mientras la abrazaba. Tras unos segundos se alejó unos pasos hasta llegar junto a Eric, quien ya estaba junto a la puerta.

-Las damas primero. –Dijo para hacer que ella pasara, siguiéndola un segundo después tras dedicarle una última mirada a Sookie.

Joder, ¿tienes un Corvette? Debes tener mucha pasta. –Comentó la mujer impresionada ante el vehículo, mientras ambos se metían dentro, emprendiendo el viaje hacia la guarida de la autoridad.

-No me gusta alardear, pero digamos que bastante. Tendrás que darme tu móvil. –Habló cambiando de tema con calma, mientras conducía sin mirar a la joven.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo lo guardaré, es posible que quieran cachearte o algo parecido, intentaré evitarlo si así fuera, pero mejor prevenir que curar. Además, podrían rastrear las llamadas. Podrás hablar con Sookie desde el mío, no pueden rastrearlo.

La chica guardó silencio durante unos segundos para después dirigir su mano hacia Eric, quien tomó su teléfono móvil, guardándoselo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Tendrás... que morderme? –Preguntó la chica tratando de sonar firme.

-Es posible, siempre y cuando no queramos levantar sospechas. Pero tranquila, seré cariñoso. –Respondió mirándola levemente con aquella sonrisa burlona y pícara que sacaba de quicio a la morena, quien apartó la vista de la del vikingo, cansada.

-No entiendo cómo puedo aborrecerte tanto sin apenas conocerte. Estos días van a ser los peores de mi vida con diferencia.

-No te precipites, monada. Pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Eric ensanchó su sonrisa al vislumbrar a la joven perder los nervios con cada uno de sus comentarios, siguiendo el viaje pensando en los días venideros y sus oportunidades de cortejarla.

Al detenerse el vehículo, Lil contempló un edificio aparentemente normal, pero al fijarse un poco más descubrió a dos guardias fuertemente armados ante las grandes puertas metálicas del lugar.

-Sígueme el rollo y no hables. –Ordenó Eric para después abrir la puerta, haciendo que la chica tragara saliva algo asustada, siguiéndole.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, yendo Eric un paso más adelantado que la joven, a quien agarró de la cintura con total naturalidad, continuando hasta llegar frente a los guardias.

-Eric Northman. –Dijo el hombre mirando a uno de los guardias, quien asintió, para después mirar a la chica. –Es mi humana.

-Tiene que haber un registro de quién entra y quién sale. Necesitamos una muestra de su sangre –Comentó el hombre, sacando una aguja mientras Eric daba permiso para que aquel guardia se la cavase a la chica en uno de los dedos, recogiendo una gota del líquido rojo que depositó en una pequeña plaqueta de cristal que metió en una especie de PDA, donde al momento salieron los datos de la chica. –Ya pueden pasar.

La pareja volvió a caminar adentrándose en el edificio tras un pasillo que les llevó a una sala con un mostrados y una mujer mayor tras él. Eric dirigió a la chica, a la que aún sujetaba, hasta un ascensor.

-Ya está aquí, señor Northman. –Comentó una vampiresa morena de pelo recogido que se encontraba en el ascensor.

-Salomé. – Saludó el rubio.

-¿Has traído un tentempié?

-Es mía, tantos días solo no debe ser bueno. Y menos alimentándome de cualquiera.

-Una lástima que no dejes probarla. Huele muy bien. Nos vemos en la reunión de mañana por la noche. Pronto amanecerá, que lo paséis bien.

Acto seguido la mujer abandonó la estancia mientras la pareja se adentraba en el ascensor por fin, poniendo rumbo hacia la habitación del rubio.

-¿Quién era esa vampiresa? –Susurró Lil.

-Es canciller de la Autoridad, uno de los puestos más altos. Hay varios más.

-Estaba pensando algo así como que aproveches mientras puedas.

El rubio puso rígidas sus facciones mientras abría la puerta pensando en qué tendrían ya organizado aquellos traidores. La mujer leyó claramente el enfado y preocupación en su mente, pero no dijo nada, pasando al interior de la amplia estancia con una gran cama doble de sabanas rojas brillante y muebles rústicos de madera preciosa.

-Yo ahora debo descansar, te aconsejo, que si no quieres hacer lo mismo, no salgas nunca de esta habitación sola.

-De ese modo no podré ayudaros donde de verdad os interesa. Pero no soy estúpida, el primer día no se me ocurriría salir por ahí sola.

-Bien ¿Entonces qué me dices? ¿vienes a la cama? –Le preguntó con su típica sonrisa mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

-No me hace especial ilusión meterme contigo en la misma cama. –Comentó mirándole con seriedad.

-¿Prefieres dormir sola en una habitación donde pueda entrar cualquiera?

La mujer calló sabiendo que tenía razón, y debía aguantarse con aquella situación, pero no le dio la satisfacción de darle la razón, así que cambió de tema manteniendo su imagen fría e indiferente.

-No tengo ropa para cambiarme, así que préstame algo tuyo para dormir.

-No hará falta, me he encargado de todos los detalles. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando levemente el armario que ella tenía detrás.

La morena arrugó levemente el entrecejo y se giró abriendo el gran armario, ahora lleno de ropa. Comenzó a ojear las prendas, no sorprendiéndose ante sus características.

-¿Estás de coña? –preguntó girándose hacia el rubio sujetando un picardías rojo fuego. –No voy a ponerme esto mientras esté contigo.

-Hay más cosas.

-Sí, casi todas de poligonera de extrarradio. –Añadió volviéndose al armario, sacando el camisón que más decente le pareció, blanco y con transparencias, bastante corto, desapareciendo por la puerta del baño que comunicaba con la estancia ante la atenta mirada del vampiro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 5

-¿Qué tal tu primera mañana junto a mí? –Preguntó con un susurro Eric abrazando a la chica por detrás, acercándose a su oído.

-Larga -Masculló dándose la vuelta con impaciencia, poniendo distancia entre ambos. -No se te ocurra estar a menos de 10 centímetros de mí.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que pienso?

-Pongo mi vida en bloquear tus pensamientos calenturientos, Eric.

En aquel momento el móvil de la joven sonó. Esta, instintivamente se acercó a cogerlo de la mesilla del lado de Eric, pasando por encima de él. El vampiro rápidamente se incorporó posicionándose sobre ella, arrebatándole el móvil cuando descolgó, respondiendo.

-Creía que te había quedado claro lo de las llamas. –Dijo sin ningún ápice de humor, aún sobre la mujer.

-Es mi hermano, tengo que hablar con él. –Respondió con ansiedad, mirando fijamente al vampiro sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza debido al miedo.

Eric cogió su teléfono de la mesilla, aún encima de la joven, para después mirarla fijamente y comenzar a hablar con seriedad.

-Llama desde mi móvil y dile que no te llame más hasta que tú lo hagas, y no le cuentes dónde estás, ni lo que ocurre. ¿Entendido?

-Quítate de encima. –Fue lo único que respondió, manteniéndole la mirada fría y enojada hasta que el vampiro obedeció retirándose en un movimiento ágil hacia un lado.

Lil salió de la cama con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, tratando de ir hacia el baño para hablar a solas cuando Eric se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

-Voy a escucharte igual.

La morena lo miró durante unos instantes y marcó el número de su hermano alejándose del rubio, quien la contemplaba andar de aquí para allá en la estancia con detalle, haciendo sentir a la chica incómoda, sobre todo por su vestimenta.

-Will, soy yo, no tengo mucho tiempo. Todo va bien, estoy en Bon Temp ahora, pero no me llames al móvil, ¿vale? Deja que sea yo quien te llame ¿Cómo estás, todo bien por Miami?

 _-Sí Lil, estaré aquí aún unos meses pero... ¿Qué cojones pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte y me cuelgas? ¿Tienes problemas? no tendrá que ver con vampiros, ¿no?_

-No puedo contarte ahora, Will, pero tranquilo...

 _-¡Joder, Lil! Te conozco y ese silencio de 2 segundos me confirma que sí estás en un lío, y de putos vampiros._

-En serio, no puedo hablar. Confía en mí –Cortó tajante la mujer sintiendo un enorme pesar en su alma al tener en vilo a su único hermano. –Tengo que colgar, Will. –Dijo mientras Eric le hacia señales para que cortase la llamada, apoyado en la pared. –Te quiero Will, perdóname.

Lil colgó rápidamente, avanzando rauda hacia Eric para darle el móvil, y después meterse en el baño conteniendo el llanto.

Tras suspirar profundamente mirándose en el espejo y lavarse la cara, volvió al exterior recompuesta.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el vampiro con su típica indiferencia, mirando a la chica a los ojos

-Claro ¿Cuándo vamos a salir de este puto cuarto? Hemos venido a trabajar, ¿no?

-Vístete, la reunión comenzará dentro de una hora. No podrás entrar, pero quizás puedas escucharles mentalmente.

-Probaré, intentaré curiosear de todas formas para ver si descubro algo.

-Ten cuidado, si te pones en peligro no podré rescatarte estando dentro.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado. Voy a vestirme. –Murmuró abriendo el armario mientras Eric comenzaba a vestirse.

* * *

Tras un rato, la pareja salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a una de las plantas del edificio donde ambos se separaron sin decirse nada. Eric entró en una gran estancia junto con otros vampiros mientras Lil observaba la escena con disimulo.

La mujer se sentó en un sofá cercano a la enorme puerta de la sala y se concentró en escuchar lo que sucedía en el interior de la cabeza de los presentes.

Eric observaba con tranquilidad el ritual de gracias a Lilith mientras el resto de los vampiros presentes, sentados alrededor de la grana mesa cuadrada, se excitaban al contemplar la sangre de su diosa metida en un pequeño frasco de cristal que agarraba Bill.

-Lilith se me ha aparecido. Ordena que demos paso al gran despertar de nuestro mundo. –Habló fascinado contemplando a los demás, mientras el vikingo abría más los ojos, inmensamente sorprendido ante tal revelación y lo mal que se encontraba su amigo; No se sorprendió al hallarlo allí.

-A mí también se me ha aparecido, es el momento de someter a la raza humana. Pronto nos revelará quién será su líder. –Habló Salomé con algo de recelo mirando de soslayo al vampiro castaño, para después volver a tomar la palabra. –Todo está casi preparado, mañana volaremos las fabricas de True blood en todo el mundo.

Lil se levantó del sofá con tranquilidad, cansada de no escuchar nada interesante, así que ignorando a uno de los guardias vampiros que la miraba constantemente, se dirigió al ascensor. Una vez cerradas las puertas, marcó uno de los botones al azar, dispuesta a conocer mejor aquel lugar y a sus visitantes.

Llego a un estrecho y largo pasillo iluminado por fluorescentes blancos que tenía una puerta grande y metaliza al final cerrada. Antes de llegar al final, comenzó a escuchar los pensamientos de dos vampiros.

 _Claro que conoces a Eric, no puedes engañarme aunque mientas tan bien. Lo que tú no sabes aún es que está aquí, seguro que es otro desertor traidor de mierda. Pronto lo sabremos._

La mujer de pronto salió de su máxima concentración al escuchar unos fuertes pasos avanzar hacia su posición. Pronto corrió hacia la puerta metálica dando gracias porque aquella no estuviera bloqueada con sistema de seguridad, y entró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, escondiéndose tras cruzar una puerta detrás de unas grandes cajas viejas y estropeadas.

Mierda... –Murmuró la chica dolorida cuando al correr detrás de los objetos se raspó el hombro con las astillas, haciéndose unos pequeños arañazos.

De pronto notó como aquel vampiro se detuvo pensando en aquel olor a sangre que provenía de su brazo. La chica se lo limpió rápidamente, chapándose los dedos levemente sangrantes mientras notaba su corazón acelerarse por el miedo, escuchando como el ser comenzaba a avanzar siguiendo el rastro, lleno de frenesí.

-¡Dinn! ¿Vas a traerme la puta plata o qué? -Gritó una voz lejana, haciendo que los pasos del vampiro pararan en seco y se alejara del lugar mascullando un _mierda_.

Lil suspiró aliviada levantándose para dirigirse hacia la salida con sumo cuidado, avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor de nuevo y volver al cuarto de Eric; Había tenido suficiente por aquella noche.

Al llegar a la planta de las habitaciones, la mujer anduvo rápida hacia la del rubio cuando un vampiro apareció ante ella de la nada a escasos metros de la puerta del cuarto.

-Hueles de miedo, preciosa. ¿te gustaría pasar un buen rato? –Dijo desplegando sus colmillos, pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió apareciendo Eric con cara de pocos amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 6

El rubio se acercó en un movimiento súper veloz hacia la pareja desplegando sus colmillos, empujando al vampiro que sostenía a Lil para empotrarlo contra la pared, sujetándolo del cuello.

-Esta humana es mía, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima.

-Podría hacer que te mataran por esto, Northman.

-Y yo podría matarte ahora mismo, así que dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, y desaparece de mi vista. –Le sugirió mirándole fijamente con mala cara, para después soltarle y que el vampiro desapareciera.

El rubio miró a la joven con templanza, para después de unos segundos hablarle con seriedad.

-Creí haberte dicho que no anduvieras por ahí sola. Te creía más inteligente. –Comentó con algo de enfado el hombre, para después hacer que la chica entrara, siguiéndola para continuar dentro.

-Lo siento, Eric. Pero era necesario, para eso me has traído.

-No te he traído para que te maten. –Dijo seriamente posicionándose frente a la mujer, muy cerca de ella reteniéndola contra la pared mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Le di mi palabra a Sookie de que no te pasaría nada, y tú me lo pones muy difícil.

-Esos vampiros sólo pensaban en lo genial que es su Diosa y en matar al que tenían en frente y al lado, eso no nos proporciona nada útil.

-Ir sangrando por aquí no es nada útil tampoco ¿Qué ha pasado? –Cambió de tema el rubio mientras observaba los arañazos frescos, aún con sangre en el brazo de Lil.

-Tuve que esconderme rápido y me rasgué con unas cajas rotas. –Habló mientras el hombre sacaba sus colmillos, llevándose un dedo a uno de ellos para hacerlo sangrar, y pasarlo por la pequeña herida de la joven, haciéndola desaparecer al instante. -He descubierto algo. –Dijo Lil en un susurro, impresionada por la magia de la sangre.

-Ilumíname, por favor. –Se burló el hombre alzando las cejas, aún manteniéndose en la misma posición.

-He subido al último piso y parece que tienen a un vampiro encerrado, le están torturando. He conseguido escuchar los pensamientos del verdugo, y al parecer el vampiro al que retienen te conoce y le han descubierto traicionando a la Autoridad; Van detrás de ti por ello, no se fían de que no tengas que ver con su forma de pensar.

-¿No pudiste ver quiénes eran?

-No, ni siquiera pude escuchar más. Un vampiro se acercaba.

-Tengo que subir ahí. –Comentó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para ella, alejándose de la morena,

-¿Sí?, ¿y cuándo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Por la noche cuando todos están rondando para que te descubran? Creo que el poco inteligente ahora eres tú. Yo podría bajar por la mañana, habrá mucha menos gente, y si me pillan no pasará nada, muy malo al menos. Además, en caso de que me pillaran, siempre podrías salvarme, este sitio está totalmente aislado de la luz, ¿no?

-No podría enterarme de igual modo; No tenemos un vínculo.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Dijo Lil, temiendo la respuesta del hombre.

-Si bebes mi sangre podré saber si necesitas ayuda, porque sabré cómo te sientes. Así crearíamos un vínculo entre nosotros muy útil, sobre todo para ti.

-No, ni de coña. Eso sería una violación clara de mi intimidad. –Soltó asqueada por la idea de aquello.

-Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes que pueda ayudarte cuando te metas en problemas? y ambos sabemos que lo harás, bonita.

La chica guardó silencio durante unos segundos, odiando que Eric tuviera razón. La contradicción creció en su mente, dejándola confusa sobre qué hacer. Aquello sería un fastidio, el vampiro podría saberlo todo sobre ella, pero por otra parte, podría salvarla ante cualquier problema apareciendo a su llamada.

-¿Seguro que sólo podrás sentir lo que siento y no habrá más efectos secundarios?

-Claro, no hay nada más –Mintió el vampiro con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien. Debo de haber perdido el puto juicio que me quedaba. –Susurró haciendo aspavientos con las manos, sintiendo que aquello le traería más problemas que ventajas.

Eric sacó sus colmillos y se mordió la muñeca, acercándola a la joven, quien la miró con algo de repulsión.

-Date prisa o se cerrará.

Lil miró sus ojos ,para después beber de la muñeca del vikingo sin pensarlo más, ignorando el asco que aquello el producía mientras este sonreía con malicia cuando la chica no lo miraba.

-Esto es asqueroso ¿Cómo puede gustarle a la gente? –Habló la mujer, apartándose de la muñeca de Eric tras haber bebido de su sangre, limpiándose un hilo que corría por su barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Eres la primera persona que encuentro a la que no le gusta. ¿Qué eres? Me fascinas cada vez más. –Dijo sorprendido, mirando a la morena fijamente.

-No lo sé. Como dice Sookie, sólo una humana que trabaja de camarera en un pueblucho de Luisiana.

-No, tú eres mucho más que eso, y pronto lo averiguaremos.

-Cómo quieras, pero haz el favor de dejar ya de mirarme como si fuera comestible.

-No me pidas imposibles. –Respondió con una sonrisa pícara. –Voy a ausentarme para comer, intenta no meterte en problemas.

-Estaré aquí. –Le respondió con frialdad sin devolverle la sonrisa, para después observarlo desaparecer.

La joven suspiró y decidió que era el momento ideal para darse una ducha.

Eric caminaba por la gran sala de la recepción cuando una voz nombrándole hizo que se detuviera.

-Eric, Vamos a salir a cenar, ¿te apetece unirte? –Preguntó Bill.

Claro. Os sigo. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa observando junto al vampiro a los demás miembros de la Autoridad, quienes parecían más que exaltados.

-El señor Northman aún no ha bebido la sangre de nuestra señora. Hoy es la noche señalada.

-Salomé tiene razón. ¿Acaso lo habías olvidado?

Las palabras llenas de desconfianza de Dieter Braun junto con su mirada inquisitiva, hicieron que Eric se diera cuenta de que él era uno de los que desconfiaba de él, con lo que el vampiro ensanchó la sonrisa y salió del paso con un excusa, bebiendo una gota de la sangre que los cancilleres le ofrecieron del frasco.

Poco tiempo después, los miembros de la Autoridad desangraban sin control a un grupo de estudiantes en un bar de carretera vacío hasta dejar a los chicos secos. Todos disfrutaban en una especie de éxtasis místico mientras sonreían y succionaban la sangre de sus víctimas.

* * *

Lil salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse con tranquilidad, para después ponerse la ropa interior y uno de los provocativos camisones, y peinarse la larga melena oscura ante el espejo, cuando minutos después la puerta del cuarto se cerró con un sonido fuerte que la asustó.

La chica terminó de peinarse y salió del baño encontrándose a Eric de pie en medio de la estancia con la barbilla y camiseta blanca manchadas de sangre. Lil se asustó quedándose anclada en el umbral de la puerta del baño, observándolo.

-Eric, ¿qué has hecho? – Preguntó con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo.

Pero el vikingo no contestó, sólo se limitó a observarla detenidamente, desplegando sus colmillos. La chica no entendió aquello, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, ya que el vikingo no había dicho ni una sola palabra y la observaba con una mirada animal que jamás antes había visto en él.

Segundos después, Eric se abalanzó sobre ella y mordió su cuello con desenfreno, succionando la sangre de la chica.

-¡Eric, para! ¡Qué cojones haces! ¡Por Dios, Eric! –Gritó la joven aterrada mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al vampiro, quien la retenía apoyándola contra la pared.

Lil tiró de una fina cadena de oro blanco que colgaba de su cuello sacando una cruz de plata que apoyó sobre el cuello del vikingo, haciendo que este se apartara de ella con un gruñido desgarrador. El vampiro la miró unos segundos y después se acercó, pero ella le propinó una fuerte bofetada manteniendo la cruz en su otra mano.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 7

Eric volvió en sí en ese preciso momento, quedándose anclado mirando la nada mientras su mente pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, sintiéndose confuso. Segundos después levantó la vista observando los ojos vidriosos de Lil, quien respiraba con velocidad, manteniéndole la mirada asustada.

La chica se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared sin quitarle la vista al vampiro, quien contempló la sangre correr por el cuello y pecho de la joven, manchando la parte alta del camisón rosado que llevaba.

El vikingo se acercó unos pasos guardando sus colmillos, haciendo que la mujer instintivamente se alejase hacia un lateral.

-No se te ocurra acercarte a mí. –Dijo enfadada empujando al vampiro, metiéndose en el baño tras cerrar con un portazo.

La chica cogió una toalla nueva con enfado y presiono su herida sangrante con rabia, rompiendo a llorar en silencio mientras Eric en el exterior seguía confuso.

El rubio se sentó en la cama a esperar inmóvil a que ella saliera del pequeño cuarto.

Tras un rato, la joven salió del cuarto de baño extremadamente seria, y sin importarle que el hombre estuviera delante, se quitó el camisón sucio y se puso otro limpio dejando el anterior sobre una silla, con visible mal humor.

-¿Por qué me has atacado? –Preguntó con frialdad mirándole, conteniendo sus emociones.

-Me han obligado a beber la sangre de Lilith, es como una droga para nosotros, no era yo.

-No puedes volver a beber esa mierda. ¡Casi me matas! –Alzó la voz trémula.

-Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Te curaré.

-El puto trauma que me has dejado no se irá con tu puta sangre, ¿sabes? –Le gritó enfadada a punto de llorar, haciendo que el vampiro se levantase lentamente.

-Puedo hacértelo olvidar.

-Eso no funciona conmigo. Cúrame. –Ordenó inclinando levemente el cuello mostrando la mordedura ahora limpia.

-Deberías mejor beber, te he hecho perder bastante de la tuya. Tienes que estar fuerte. –Insistió al comprobar la mirada de la joven, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza maldiciendo en su interior, reteniendo las lágrimas mientras asentía.

Eric se mordió la muñeca, y acto seguido la joven bebió de su sangre con rabia, dejando escapar alguna lágrima de impotencia.

* * *

 _Lil despertó repentinamente dándose la vuelta para hallar frente a ella, a escasos centímetros, a Eric despierto mirándola. La mujer sintió su corazón latir con fuerza debido al temor y a un extraño sentimiento de deseo en su interior._

 _-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer, y creo que debería compensarte. –Susurró sensual mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro de la chica, llegando a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

 _-Sí, la verdad es que deberías. –Respondió esta con un hilo de voz sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, y unas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo, pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando Eric se incorporó levemente y unió sus labios con los de ella en un lento y pasional beso._

 _Rápidamente el beso se intensifico con las caricias que ambos se propinaban. Eric desgarró el camisón de la joven descubriendo del todo su ropa interior, mientras esta descendía hasta sus pantalones y se los quitaba, para después continuar besándolo con frenesí hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y el vampiro comenzó a penetrarla con un ansia increíble. Lil gemía de placer mientras pronunciaba su nombre, para después de unos minutos, posicionarse sobre el rubio y continuar con la acción, pero está vez, llevando ella la voz cantante._

Súbitamente la chica despertó de aquel sueño, girándose para observar a Eric profundamente dormido a su lado. Esta, entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto, se levantó de la cama lentamente mirando hacia el vampiro de vez en cuando.

-Dios, debo de estar enferma, no me jodas. –Susurró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al armario sacando algo para vestirse y salir de aquella habitación.

La mujer se encaminó hacia la última planta dispuesta a averiguar quién era aquel vampiro, siempre con suma precaución para no encontrarse sorpresas desagradables.

-Cruzó la puerta metálica, andando por el corredor hasta pasar el lugar donde se había escondido, llegando al lugar donde se hallaban las celdas con fuertes barrotes de plata. En la última de estas se encontraba una vampiresa de cabello liso y castaño claro, sangrando por la nariz y orejas.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó esta con curiosidad y miedo, desplegando sus colmillos al estar hambrienta.

-Vengo de parte de Eric, él está aquí. Sé que lo conoces.

-Soy su hermana. Tenéis que sacarme de aquí, van a matarme si no confieso la verdad.

-¿Cuál es la verdad? –Preguntó rápidamente, pero la mujer no respondió, al menos no verbalmente, con lo cual Lil escuchó en su mente.

 _-Soy una traidora y la Autoridad lo sabe, es cuestión de tiempo que me maten si no salgo de aquí. Si descubren a Eric tendrá el mismo final; Tengo que impedirlo, lo quiero tanto..._

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí también a ti, pero las cosas están muy mal ahí fuera. A Eric aún no le han descubierto, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

-Tenéis que destruirlo todo, y a todos antes de que la sangre de Lilith los vuelva locos. –Susurró con los ojos enrojecidos, acercándose velozmente a los barrotes, sin tocarlos. Déjame alimentarme de ti, llevo días sin comer.

-Sólo si vas a ser capaz de parar, anoche casi me matan y no quiero volver a repetirlo.

-Sí, lo juro. –Contestó ansiosa mirando a la morena, quien con recelo y lentitud, acercó la muñeca, pasando la mano entre los barrotes.

La vampiresa mordió con frenesí su muñeca, succionando durante unos minutos hasta que paró alejándose con grandes esfuerzos.

-Tengo que irme antes de que me descubran.

La vampiresa asintió, y Lil salió de allí rápidamente para volver a la habitación de Eric.

La chica entró cerrando con suavidad, contemplando como el vampiro continuaba sumido en su profundo sueño, entonces la joven caminó hasta la mesilla de noche cercana al vampiro y cogió su móvil marcando el número de Sookie tras buscarlo en la agenda del Teléfono. Al segundo tono la rubia contestó, sorprendida de que fuera su compañera de piso.

 _-¡Lil! Cómo me alegro de escucharte, ¿estás bien?_

-Podría estar mejor, pero al menos aún respiro. Eric casi me mata anoche al estar drogado por la sangre de la Diosa esa vampírica, está bajo sospecha porque tienen a su hermana encerrada en una mazmorra, ya que es una traidora, y estoy teniendo sueños eróticos con él, además de un incipiente sentimiento de deseo animal irrefrenable. Necesito salir de aquí ya, esto me esta volviendo loca.

 _-Dios mío... ¿Has bebido su sangre?_ –Preguntó tras una pausa al pensar en la última parte de la conversación.

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Respondió Lil, extrañada.

- _Es un síntoma de beber sangre de vampiro no te lo contó, ¿verdad?_

-Claro que no... Cabronazo. Al menos ahora me quedo más tranquila pensando que no soy tan gilipollas.

 _-Tranquila por eso, ignóralo, aunque sé que es difícil. ¿Cómo ves la situación?_

-No te voy a engañar, muy jodida, Sookie. Estos tíos son unos fanáticos y no piensan retroceder. Van a matarse entre ellos para tener el poder sobre todo ser viviente.

- _Mañana entraremos y saldréis de allí, hasta entonces ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Nunca podré agradecerte lo que estás haciendo, Lil._

-Podrías empezar haciéndome un favor. Llama a mi hermano y dile quién eres, que no se preocupe por mí, y que pronto hablaremos con calma.

- _Claro, dame su numero y lo haré ahora mismo._

-Gracias. –Respondió aliviada diciéndole el móvil de Will para después despedirse de la camarera y colgar, suspirando al pensar en que a partir de aquel momento lo peor se avecinaba.

La morena salió del baño depositando el móvil de nuevo en su lugar, para después sentarse en la cama y meditar sobre sus siguientes pasos para salir viva de allí junto con el odioso vampiro vikingo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 8

La mujer esperaba de pie observando al vampiro, ya vestida con un vestido negro ajustado mientras pensaba en lo cabrón que era aquel hombre, y a la par en lo guapo y atractivo que era. Sintió aún más rabia al verse pensando en aquello, fruto de haber bebido la sangre de Eric.

El vampiro despertó minutos después, vislumbrando a la mujer de brazos cruzados y en pie frente a él, contemplándolo con una mirada fría y penetrante.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba y ella se acercaba a él con decisión, propinándole una fuerte bofetada, tras la cual Eric sonrió.

-Ya van dos veces que me pegas en una semana.

-Sí, y ninguna de las dos ha sido sin motivo, así que ten cuidado porque igual te cae una tercera. Eres un puto mentiroso, Northman.

-¿En serio? –Se burló sabiendo a qué se refería la chica.

-Sookie me ha contado la mierda que provoca tu sangre ¿Acaso te crees que te iba a valer para que me abriera de piernas?

-Qué directa y descarada... Cada vez me gustas más. Pero no creo que Sookie te haya contado todo. No es sólo por mi sangre, encanto. La sangre magnifica tus sentimientos y sentidos, sé que te gusto. –Reveló el vampiro mientras se acercaba más a la joven.

-No tienes ni idea. Jamás podría estar con alguien como tú.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Te atraigo, y aunque te hagas la dura y ofendida constantemente, sé que lo que de verdad te va es la emoción, la prepotencia y el atrevimiento.

-¿En serio? ¿Se supone que ahora viene el momento en que te doy las gracias por haberme revelado mis gustos por los hombres o algo parecido? –Preguntó de forma irónica mientras Eric continuaba contemplándola con su típico gesto serio.

El vampiro, sin comentar nada más, sujetó la cabeza de la joven por su parte trasera y la beso, haciendo que está inmediatamente tratara de zafarse, pero el rubio no se rindió volviendo a besarla, y está vez la mujer poco a poco fue sucumbiendo, respondiéndole al beso.

-Me has correspondido, creo que no lo tienes tan claro como dices. –Añadió sonriendo levemente, continuando con sus ojos en los de ella.

-Es... Por tu puñetera sangre. –Se excusó la mujer poniendo mala cara, alejándose del hombre, cambiando de tema rápidamente, ignorando y escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a aquel beso. –Centrémonos en lo importante, he descubierto quién es el vampiro. Es tu hermana.

El semblante del vikingo cambió radicalmente, volviéndose serio y preocupado mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

-Nora...

-La van a matar, ha dicho que los destruyamos a todos antes de que sea tarde.

-Hay que sacarla de ahí ya.

-¡No! –Dijo Lil deteniéndolo en su afán de salir del lugar, agarrándole del brazo. –Eric, no puedes entrar como si nada y soltarla, moriríais los dos, hay que pensar con la cabeza fría, aunque sea duro. Seguirán torturándola hasta que hable, pero no va a delatarte, lo he sentido. Te quiere.

-Y yo la quiero a ella, es mi única familia, no puedo dejarla morir. –Habló con extrema seriedad, pudiendo vislumbrar en sus ojos hielo la rabia crecer por momentos.

-Nadie va a morir -habló con confianza la chica agarrando la cara de él para que la mirara-. Vamos a salir todos de esta mierda de sitio. Intentaré averiguar más cosas esta noche y tú, no vuelvas a beber de esa porquería. Ahora tenemos que irnos. –Añadió soltando el rostro del rubio, para pasarle su ropa, la cual estaba sobre una silla cercana.

Este la cogió asintiendo levemente, observando el vendaje que la chica portaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho? –Preguntó con seriedad, mientras se ponía los pantalones negros de tela vaquera.

-Tú hermana, me pidió que la alimentara porque llevaba días sin comer, lógicamente no iba a decirle que no.

-Nunca olvidaré esto. Estaré en deuda contigo. –Habló con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara levemente, sintiéndose incómoda.

-Bueno, Vámonos ya. –Respondió cambiando de tema, alejándose del vikingo.

Cuando ambos salieron, rápidamente se separaron antes de que nadie les viera, siguiendo cada uno un destino diferente.

La mujer corrió hasta encontrar las escaleras, subiendo hasta el último piso con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta. Al acercarse a la puerta metálica comenzó a escuchar los gritos de la vampiresa, a quien torturaban con luz ultravioleta.

-Una vez más ¿De qué conoces a Eric Northman y qué habéis planeado?

-¡No lo conozco! –Gritó desesperada la mujer mientras continuaba pensando en el fin de aquel suplicio, y Lil sentía la necesidad de acabar con aquello, sin saber cómo.

-Deberías saber que no somos estúpidos, tenemos espías por todo el mundo y sabemos que sois hermanos así que, si tú eres una traidora, él también. Es más, ahora mismo daré la orden para que lo capturen y os frían al sol al amanecer.

Lil salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar dirigiéndose a la habitación, sacando su teléfono de la masilla para buscar rauda el número de Sookie en la agenda.

-Sookie, no tengo tiempo, tenéis que venir ya, han descubierto a Eric y planean matarlo junto con su hermana al amanecer. Tenéis que sacarnos de aquí. – Antes de que la rubia contestara, Lil apagó el teléfono por miedo a que la estuvieran escuchando, para salir de allí corriendo en busca de Eric.

La morena anduvo por los pasillos intentando mantener las formas, pensando en concentrar sus sentimientos en sentir miedo irrefrenable, para así alertar a Eric de que algo ocurría.

Al llegar a la estancia que colindaba con la gran sala de reunión de la Autoridad, observó al rubio salir del lugar con rostro rígido, mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Eric! –Lo llamó la mujer corriendo hacia él, descubriendo que no estaba solo.

-Vaya, tú humana se toma muchas confianzas contigo, ¿no? Estupendo que la llames para la cena. –Habló Salomé mientras desplegaba sus colmillos.

Lil observó a ambos vampiros con miedo, pues estaban cubiertos de sangre. La mujer halló en la mente de Eric la muerte de varios miembros de la Autoridad. Al parecer la masacre había comenzado entre ellos.

-Aliméntate, no te cortes por mí; Me gusta verlo. –Dijo con lascivia la vampiresa, para que Eric segundos después apareciera junto a la chica, mirándola fijamente a los ojos varios segundos, haciéndola saber que se encontraba con plenas facultades mentales.

El vikingo acarició el cuello de la joven apartando su pelo, acercándose con lentitud hasta ella, cuando Lil se giró acercando su boca al oído del hombre, fingiendo que besaba su cuello.

-Te han descubierto, hay que largarse. –Susurró muy bajito, para después dejar que el vampiro la mordiera y al terminar, se girara bruscamente intentando acabar con Salomé, quien precavida, se encontraba mirando a la pareja junto a varios guardias que apuntaban a ambos

-Llevaros al señor Northman de aquí, de la chica ya me encargo yo. –Ordenó sin quitarle ojo a la morena, quien la observaba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sintiendo el temor crecer en su interior por momentos mientras los soldados se llevaban a Eric.

Lil miró los ojos azules del vikingo asustada, pensando en cómo saldrían de aquella situación, que se complicaba por momentos mientras hallaba en los pensamientos de el rubio la misma preocupación.

En cuanto los guardias desaparecieron junto con Eric, la vampiresa desplegó sus colmillos acercándose a la morena, musitando una oración en agradecimiento a Lilith para después, clavar sus dientes en el cuello de la joven, quien gritó de forma desgarradora.

Lil sacó su crucifijo pegándolo en al cara de Salomé, quien retrocedió con gemidos de dolor, mientras la joven corría por uno de los grandes pasillos con todas sus fuerzas, tremendamente asustada, pero de nuevo la vampiresa la alcanzó, dispuesta a succionar su deliciosa sangre.

La camarera trató instintivamente de frenarla poniendo su mano delante mientras gritaba con desesperación que se detuviera, quedando sorprendida de que de pronto la vampiresa se quedase anclada frente a ella con la misma cara de sorpresa que la mortal.

-¿Qué eres? –Preguntó Salomé mirándola fijamente.

Lil no respondió, sintiéndose tremendamente sorprendida por los hechos que habían acontecido. La mujer corrió hasta una mesilla cercana de madera derribándola para romper una de las patas y clavársela a la vampiresa sin miramientos, llenándose las manos y parte del vestido de sangre. Tras unos segundos salió corriendo en busca de Eric, estaca en mano, tratando de calmarse, aunque inútilmente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 9

Lil corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción para coger el ascensor y dirigirse hacia la última planta, cuando una vez hubo entrado en la gran estancia, se halló frente a frente con Sookie, Pam, el hermano de la chica y dos vampiresas a las que no conocía.

-Dios mío, menos mal que estás bien. –Se alegró Sookie al verla, abrazándola rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está Eric? –Preguntó sin preámbulos Pam, fijando sus ojos gélidos en los de la camarera.

-Lo han encerrado junto con su hermana, pretenden matarlos. Voy a sacarlos de allí.

-¿Y Bill? ¿sabes dónde está? –Preguntó la vampiresa pelirroja con preocupación.

-Debemos dividirnos, si no, no habrá manera de salvarlos a los tres.

-Vale –respondió rápidamente Sookie. –Que Pam te acompañe a sacar a Eric y mientras Jessica, Tara y yo iremos a por Bill. Jason, ¿te encargas de la recepción?

Todos se conformaron y salieron velozmente hacia sus objetivos sin perder un segundo más.

Lil salió del ascensor junto con Pam, caminando hacia la puerta metálica, la cual estaba abierta, introduciéndose ambas en el largo pasillo de celdas, encontrando a Eric en una de ellas tirado en el suelo bastante débil.

-¡Eric! –Dijo la vampiresa con preocupación tocando instintivamente los barrotes de plata, haciendo que retrocediera dolorida instantáneamente.

-Mierda no tenemos la llave.

-Nora... Se han llevado a Nora. –Susurró el vampiro con esfuerzo, haciendo que ambas mujeres le prestaran atención.

-Iré a por ella ¿Crees que podrás sacarlo de ahí?

-Lo conseguiré cuente lo que cueste, tú intenta salvar a su hermana.

-Muy bien, pero antes tienes que beber, Eric. Te necesitamos para salir de aquí –Añadió la morena sin perder tiempo metiendo su muñeca entre dos barrotes, haciendo que el vampiro tras unos segundos se acercara y la mordiera, succionando con ganas.

Segundos después la chica salió corriendo en busca de la vampiresa intentando concentrarse en su cometido, olvidando aquellos estúpidos sentimientos que el vinculo le hacía sentir.

Al entrar en otro pasillo similar al anterior, la joven comenzó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Nora provenir de una habitación del corredor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer entró en la sala observando como la mujer, encadenada con plata de pies y manos a una pared, se quemaba al estar expuesta a una fuerte luz ultravioleta.

Lil trató de encontrar la forma de parar aquello, pero al parecer en aquella habitación no se encontraba el modo de pararlo. Sin perder más tiempo la chica desató a la vampiresa liberándola de las cadenas, para después sacarla del cuarto cuando un guardia vampiro las sorprendió, disparando contra ellas.

Ambas cayeron al suelo esquivando la bala de madera, pero aquel hombre no se rindió, con lo que volvió a atentar contra sus vidas, comenzando por Nora.

¡No! –Gritó Lil abalanzándose sobre la vampiresa para apartarla de un fuerte empujón y recibir ella la bala en un costado.

La morena trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor se lo impedía, observando con desasosiego como el hombre disparaba contra la vampiresa de nuevo y esta vez, acababa con ella reduciéndola a un enorme charco de sangre y tejido. El guardia se acercó a Lil para acabar de rematarla, cuando Eric apareció en un movimiento vertiginosos apartándolo, y matándolo velozmente.

Sin decir una palabra, el hombre miró el charco de sangre y comprendió que su hermana había dejado de existir para siempre. No pudo evitar que una lágrima de sangre surcara una de sus pálidas mejillas mientras asimilaba aquel duro golpe.

-Eric, tenemos que irnos de aquí. –Susurró Pam con delicadeza mientras se posicionaba tras el vikingo, y tocaba su hombro.

Tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto, él se dio al vuelta recomponiéndose velozmente, para dirigirse hacia la chica que yacía sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra una pared.

-Lo siento... Lo he intentado. –Susurró entre leves quejidos mirando los ojos inexpresivos del rubio, quien se mordió la muñeca para darle su sangre a la mujer.

-Gracias por haber arriesgado tu vida, estaré en deuda contigo. –Dijo de forma solemne mirando fijamente a la chica, para después incitarla a beber y poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Minutos después, Lil pudo ponerse en pie y continuar el camino junto a los dos vampiros, que se ponían del día de lo sucedido mientras el vikingo había estado allí metido.

Al llegar a la recepción encontraron a Jason acabando con un guardia del lugar, para después observar a Sookie junto con las vampiresas entrar cargando a Bill inconsciente.

-¡Vamos tenemos que largarnos de aquí! –Gritó la vampiresa morena mientras el resto observaba la escena atónitos.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-No estaba dispuesto a acompañarnos así que, hemos tenido que chutarle algo que tenían unos guardias guardado. No sabemos cuánto durará. –Comentaba Jessica mientras el grupo salía del edificio con alerta y rapidez, aproximándose a la camioneta de Jason.

Cargaron a Bill en la parte trasera del vehículo acompañado de todos menos Jason, quien conducía, y Sookie, quien iba al lado del rubio saliendo a gran velocidad del lugar dirigiéndose a Bon Temp.

Una vez dentro de la casa, cada cual se desperdigó haciendo sus asuntos siendo aquello un gran caos. Sookie se acercó a Lil tras despedirse de Jessica, quien salió rápidamente hacia su casa cargando a Bill.

-Voy a ir con ella, necesitará ayuda para atar a Bill, además debe ser muy duro para ella verlo de esta forma...

-Puedo ayudaros si lo necesitáis, Sookie.

-No, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, gracias. Además, seguramente querrás darte una ducha. –Dijo observando la sangre ajena que la inundaba.

-Seguro que sí, tienes un trozo de vampiro en el escote, cielo. –Soltó Pam apareciendo en la estancia junto con Tara, quien miraba muy seria a las chicas.

Lil se sacó aquel pedazo gelatinoso de tejido, depositándolo con cuidado y asco en un cenicero cercano.

-Nosotras también vamos a casa de Bill, pronto amanecerá y ya no nos da tiempo de volver a Shreveport.

-¿Y Eric, va a quedarse aquí y no piensa ayudarnos con Bill? –Preguntó la rubia ante el comentario de la vampiresa.

-Acaba de ver morir a su hermana, no está de humor. Quiere estar solo, se quedará en el escondite del armario.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala mientras los presentes pensaban en las consecuencias de aquello, pues todas habían pasado por la muerte de gente importante y podían imaginar cómo se sentía el vikingo.

-Está bien, pues vámonos. ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro, Si ocurriera algo sólo tengo que cruzar el cementerio. Respondió con calma Lil, mirando a Sookie.

-Jason vendrá dentro de unas horas, intentaré estar de vuelta lo antes posible.

La morena asintió levemente para después observar a las tres mujeres salir con velocidad de la casa. Automáticamente pensó en Eric y en su dolor, pero pronto recordó cómo se sintió ella después de conocer la muerte de sus padres, y decidió que era mejor dejarle un tiempo solo para asimilar aquel duro golpe, y que descargara su rabia sin nadie cerca.

Lil suspiró y decidió dejar su mente en blanco mientras subía las escaleras de la casa, dirigiéndose al baño para terminar aquel insufrible y tétrico día.

La mujer se desnudó intentando no tocar mucho la sangre que cubría el vestido, para después meterse lentamente en la bañera y abrir el grifo del agua caliente sintiendo el liquido recorrer su cuerpo velozmente. De nuevo y sin quererlo, el vampiro milenario volvió a invadir su mente.

Lil cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de vaciar el interior de su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 10

Lil se vistió con lentitud, poniéndose un pantalón gris de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color, para después posicionarse frente al espejo y comenzar a peinar su larga melena azabache mojada.

Al terminar salió del baño depositando la ropa sucia en la lavadora, embriagándose de aquel enorme silencio que invadía la casa a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada.

Sin saber muy bien si aquello sería acertado, la mujer anduvo con indecisión hasta el armario que conducía al escondite de Eric en la casa Stackhouse, bajando por las escaleras despacio, sin hacer ruido por si acaso el vampiro dormía.

Lil encontró a Eric sentado en la cama mirando hacia el suelo más lejano de un lateral, totalmente inmóvil, aún con aquella ropa manchada de sangre, con el pelo despeinado levemente y rojizo en algunos lugares por la sangre de los enemigos.

La chica se acercó muy despacio, y al ver que el vikingo no la echaba de allí, esta se sentó junto a él.

-Lo siento mucho, sé lo que se siente después de perder a alguien tan importante. También sé que estás palabras parecen una puta mierda en estas circunstancias. Es un asco.

-Se ha ido para siempre, como Godric. –Murmuró, simplemente manteniendo la vista fija aún en la misma porción de baldosa.

-Godric era tu creador. –Comentó la chica a modo de pregunta y afirmación, tras leer los pensamientos del hombre, quien asintió levemente. –No estás solo, Eric, aún tienes a Pam, ella siempre estará contigo, y bueno, Sookie y yo también. Estamos aquí. –Lil se sorprendió de decir aquello, aunque una parte de ella en realidad estaba satisfecha de haberlo dicho, pues sabía que la soledad era la peor compañera, y aunque no aguantaba a Eric, no le deseaba mal. Se habían salvado mutuamente en aquellos días.

El vikingo movió levemente la cabeza hasta observar de soslayo a la chica, quien pudo vislumbrar de refilón la sangre reseca que cubría las mejillas y cuello del vampiro. Lógicamente había estado llorando.

Lil acarició con lentitud y cuidado la mejilla del hombre mientras sonreía tristemente, haciendo que este se girara para mirarla de frente. Entonces la chica acarició con sus dos manos el rostro del vikingo, siguiendo la línea de la sangre.

Eric se acercó levemente a ella mirándola de forma fija mientras acariciaba el pelo de la morena que caía sobre su brazo, para después acercar sus labios a los de Lil y unirlos en un beso escueto, que tras unos segundos y una nueva mirada, está vez mucho más intensa, se hizo más pasional.

El vampiro agarró la nuca de la joven presionándola contra su cuerpo mientras esta se dejaba llevar hasta que logró ser mas fuerte que el vinculo, frenando el beso hasta que ambos se separaron con lentitud.

-Deberías descansar, está amaneciendo. Voy a ver qué tal le va a Sookie. –Dijo la camarera levantándose rápidamente, y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera antes de que el vikingo pudiera detenerla, saliendo del lugar.

La morena avanzó con agilidad por los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa tratando de evitar recordar aquel beso y esa extraña sensación que sentía cuando se producía una situación similar con el vikingo, llegando al salón mientras Sookie entraba en la sala principal cerrando la puerta.

-Aún estás despierta. –Susurró sin mucho afán la rubia, haciendo ver que las cosas no habían marchado muy bien.

-Parece que no ha ido muy bien.

-No, la verdad es que no, está peor de lo que pensaba, no sé cómo vamos a hacerle volver a ser el de antes. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó observando el rostro de su compañera, compungido y serio, vislumbrando que se encontraba algo ausente.

-Ojalá lo supiera. Me estoy volviendo loca con esto del vínculo con Eric. Siento cosas, pero en realidad ni siquiera me cae bien, con lo que todo es ficción, pero me revienta porque estoy yendo en contra de mí misma aún sabiéndolo.

-Tranquila, se te pasará en unos días. Además, tienes suerte, ya se ha acabado todo.

-Espero que tengas razón. He pasado mucho miedo en ese sitio, no te voy a engañar.

-Lo siento mucho, Lil. –Dijo sinceramente la rubia girándose para mirar a la chica. –Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

-Puedes empezar por hacerme mañana un buen desayuno, hace días que no como decentemente por culpa de los putos vampiros. –Añadió sonriendo la mujer, levemente devolviéndole la mirada a Sookie.

-Dalo por hecho.

Tras una sonrisa cómplice, ambas mujeres se abrazaron instintivamente durante unos segundos, para después irse cada una a su habitación.

* * *

Horas después, antes de que anocheciera, Lil caminaba hacia su cuarto envuelta en una toalla blanca tras salir de la ducha para prepararse y marchar al Merlotte.

La morena se acercó hasta el armario sacando la ropa del trabajo para depositarla en la cama, para después dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto, donde se hallaban en el suelo las zapatillas negras que usaba.

Lil se levantó sin la toalla, ya que esta se le había resbalado, sobresaltándose al encontrar que enfrene se hallaba Eric observándola fijamente con aquel rostro serio, a pesar de que una leve y torcida sonrisa sensual se dibujó en el.

¡Qué cojones haces! –Preguntó asustada la mujer,agachándose para taparse rápidamente, volviendo a envolver su cuerpo con la pequeña toalla.

-No puedes imaginar la satisfacción que da saber que lo que imaginabas se corresponde con la realidad. –Dijo sin aparta la mirada de ella.

-Me alegro mucho, pero ¿crees qué podrías volver a tu antro de perversión y olvidarte de mí? Tengo que irme a trabajar o llegaré tarde.

-No estoy impidiéndote que lo hagas.

-Muy gracioso -comentó la mujer irónicamente dibujando una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro–, no voy a desnudarme delante de ti, no conscientemente. Ya viste suficiente en aquel sitio de vampiros zumbados, y esto acaba de servirte para todo el resto de tu infinita vida.

-¿Dónde está Sookie? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Llegará dentro de un rato del Merlotte, así que baja y espérala. Nuestra ligera relación acaba justo en este momento, Northman. Así que hasta nunca.

El vampiro ensanchó su sonrisa pícara ante la frialdad e irritabilidad de la mujer sin dejar de mirarla, para después volver a hablar.

-Ha sido un placer, pero me temo que será un hasta pronto, encanto. –Respondió girando sobre sus talón para desaparecer del cuarto descendiendo por las escaleras hasta quedarse en el salón, haciendo que Lil suspirara profundamente cerrando la puerta con cerrojo para comenzar a vestirse al fin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 11

Pasados un par de semanas, una ola de calor invadía el pequeño pueblo de Luisiana. Aquello era lo único deseable en la vida de las dos camareras que compartían piso, quienes agradecidas de que la rutina hubiera vuelto a sus vidas, disfrutaban cada aburrido segundo con mucha satisfacción.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de la casa, distrajo a las dos mujeres que se encontraban desayudando en la acogedora cocina de los Stackhouse.

-Ya voy yo. –Dijo Lil, levantándose tras limpiarse rápidamente con un servilleta mientras terminaba de tragar el desayuno, avanzando hasta la puerta, la cual abrió sin importancia, quedando totalmente sorprendida al hallar a su hermano frente a ella. –Will, ¿No estabas en Florida?

-Vaya, veo que tú también me has echado de menos. ¿Hace meses que no me ves y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? –Bromeó el hombre mientras observaba el pasmo de la mujer, quien rápidamente reaccionó abrazando a su hermano.

-Claro que te he echado de menos, idiota. Es sólo que no me esperaba esto para nada.

-Pues espera a ver lo realmente fuerte. –Añadió para acto seguido, girarse levemente y llamar a alguien con la mano, haciendo que apareciera una niña pequeña de pelo hasta los hombros, morena.

-¡Emily, cariño! ¡Qué alegría verte! hacía como un año que no te veía ¡Qué mayor estas! –Habló Lil con ilusión mientras cogía en brazos a su sobrina de 10 años. ¿Has conseguido la custodia? –Preguntó a su hermano tras soltar a la pequeña.

-Compartida, pero algo es algo. Estará un año con cada uno.

-Bien, si no la desestabiliza ni tiene problemas con los colegios es estupendo, Will. Vamos pasad, os presentaré a Sookie. ¿Vas a volver a Nueva Orleans entonces? –Preguntó al hombre mientras caminaban.

-Bueno, vamos a estar en Shreveport, estoy trabajando en una empresa de construcción y topografía. Estaremos más cerca.

-Estupendo. –Los tres entraron en la cocina, haciendo que Sookie alzara al vista de su plato, contemplando a los presentes desconocidos. –Sookie, este es mi hermano Will, y ella es Emily, su hija.

-Es un placer, ya estaba deseando conoceros, Lil habla mucho sobre vosotros ¿Queréis tomar algo? Acabamos de hacer café y tortitas.

-¿Con sirope de arce? –Preguntó la pequeña mirando a la mujer con algo de vergüenza.

-Por supuesto, con mucho sirope. –Respondió levantándose para servirle a la niña, mientras su padre agradecía el gesto y Sookie hablaba de nuevo.

-¿Estás de visita, Will?

-No, comentaba a mi hermana que por fin venimos para quedarnos, estaremos en Shreveport.

-Tiene trabajo en una empresa de construcción y topografía ¿No es estupendo? – Habló Lil visiblemente emocionada ante la noticia, no pudiendo contenerse al saber que por fin estaría cerca de su familia.

-¿No será para los Herveaux?

-Sí, ¿los conoces?

-Claro, Alcide es un buen amigo mío. Tienes suerte de trabajar para él, es un buen hombre.

-Eso me pareció cuando lo conocí, lo cierto es que me esta ayudando mucho con los horarios por eso de Emily. Por cierto, ¿en qué lió de vampiros estáis metidas? –Preguntó en tono serio, mirando a su hermana fijamente.

-Ya en nada, en serio. Si no ten contamos nada fue por no mezclarte en esto.

-No quiero que te juntes con vampiros, Lil. –Exigió más serio el moreno mientras Sookie sentía que sobraba y miraba a la niña, quien asustada vislumbraba la escena entre su padre y tía.

-¿Emily, quieres jugar conmigo en el patio de atrás? –Intervino rápidamente la rubia sacando a al niña de allí para dejar a ambos hermanos conversar.

-Will, sé cuidarme sola y me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero todo está solucionado y estoy bien.

-Lo único que quiero es que no te pase lo mismo que a mí con aquella vampiresa. Sólo intentan engañar para someternos a su voluntad.

-No quiero discutir contigo ahora sobre vampiros y prejuicios, en serio, todo está en orden y estamos juntos, pensemos en eso. –Cortó la joven el tema, para después abrazarse con su hermano en señal de paz e ir en busca de la niña y Sookie.

* * *

Eric alzó la vista de los papeles que tenía delante, y sacó su teléfono móvil observando el número de Jessica en la pantalla. Sabiendo que no habría buenas noticias, descolgó resignado y algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo secamente, esperando con algo de tensión la respuesta, pero cuando escuchó a la joven vampiresa al otro lado llorar desesperadamente, sus músculos se tensaron.

-¡ _Bill se ha escapado de casa, se ha deshecho de la plata solo! No se qué coño está pasando, pero sólo decía que la Diosa le llamaba a beber su sangre una y otra vez._

-Voy para allá. –Contestó escuetamente, colgando mientras miraba al frente totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos, levantándose rápidamente tras unos segundos.

El vikingo se acercó a la barra del bar en milésimas de segundos para encarar a su creada con seriedad.

-Bill se ha escapado y creo que va a beberse la puta sangre de Lilith. Jessica acaba de llamar. –Matizó al observar la cara de no entender nada de Pam, para después despedirse de ella, diciéndole que iría a casa de Sookie a pedir ayuda para encontrar a Compton.

-Ten mucho cuidado. –Susurró la vampiresa mirándole a los ojos durante unos instantes, hasta que el rubio dio media vuelta para salir del local.

* * *

Menos de lo normal tardó Eric en llegar ante la puerta de los Stackhouse, donde aparcó su Corvette, para después encaminarse con decisión hasta la puerta, y llamar enérgicamente.

Minutos después, Lil abrió la puerta de la casa, cambiando su semblante rápidamente al observar al vikingo delante de ella.

-Vaya por Dios... –Murmuró mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia uno de los lados.

-Me alegro de volver a verte. –Dijo él mientras continuaba sosteniendo su mirada.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo... No, espera, no lo hago. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Northman? Sookie esta durmiendo, ya te lo aviso.

-Pues despiértala, porque esto es importante. Aunque en realidad te necesito a ti.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudar? Casi me matan en varias ocasiones la última vez, y te recuerdo que una de las veces por tu culpa.

-Ahora es diferente, todo esta en juego, hasta la vida de los humanos. Te daré lo que pidas por tu ayuda. Tengo mucho dinero.

-No quiero tu puto dinero –Le habló exasperada al observar que aquel vampiro creía que todo tenía un precio -¡Lo único que quiero es no meterme en líos y seguir viva hasta los 30!

-Te protegeré con la vida desde este momento si nos ayudas. –Comentó con seriedad, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que ella dudara ante la oferta, aunque trató de luchar contra aquel sentimiento.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Sookie apareció por las escaleras con su bata blanca hasta las rodillas para enterarse de quién había llamado. Rápidamente se acercó al vislumbrar a Eric.

-¿Qué pasa, Eric? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Jessica ha llamado diciendo que Bill se ha desencadenado y huido al grito de que debe beber la sangre de Lilith. Debe tenerla la Autoridad, así que sabe dónde tiene que ir a recuperarla. Necesito que tu amiga me ayude a rastrearlo, para encontrarlo antes de que haga esa tremenda gilipollez, o no sé lo qué puede pasar con el mundo entero.

-Dios mío... Voy a vestirme. –Dijo ella cambiando el semblante ante la noticia, empalideciendo. Aquella historia no parecía tener fin.

Lil percibió el miedo y la preocupación en la rubia, y automáticamente sintió tristeza por Sookie, y una potente culpabilidad por plantearse el no ayudar a encontrar a su primer amor. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirar al rubio, después de suspirar.

-Está bien, os ayudaré, pero espero que seas un hombre de palabra y de verás me ayudes cuando lo necesite. –Habló mientras se alejaba de la puerta dirección hacia las escaleras, parándose en la mitad para mirar a Eric, quien asintió solemnemente.

Escasos minutos después, el grupo salió de al casa metiendo en el coche de Eric para dirigirse hacia el edificio de la autoridad, donde debía de estar la sangre de Lilith. En cuanto entraron en la ciudad, Eric comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-La sangre de Lilith está guardada en la cámara subterránea del piso más bajo. Entraremos por la puerta de atrás, yo me encargo de los atacantes y vosotras avanzáis. Sookie te protegerá con sus rayitos de hada.

-¿Podremos entrar en esa sala sin la sangre de un canciller? –Preguntó Lil, acordándose de la gran seguridad del complejo.

Eric sacó un pequeño frasco trasparente con un poco de sangre que le entregó a la chica, mientras la miraba fugazmente con una sonrisa torcida.

-Me gusta cuidar los detalles, incluso en los acontecimientos que podrían suceder a largo plazo.

-Un punto para ti, Northman. –Respondió la mujer, guardando el frasco en el bolsillo de su vaquero.


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 12

Eric anduvo unos pasos hasta la puerta trasera del complejo, y golpeó fuertemente el metal, para después desaparecer volando mientras las mujeres observaban a unos metros de distancia tras un árbol.

Segundos después, un hombre fuertemente armado apareció abriendo la puerta, observando a ambos lados lo que había provocado el estruendo, cuando en milésimas de segundo, Eric apareció sobre él clavándole una estaca en el corazón, haciendo que se deshiciera en el momento. Las chicas salieron entonces de su escondite siguiendo a Eric hacia el interior del complejo.

El vikingo se adelantó para deshacerse de los guardias que pudiera encontrar, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al llegar a la gran recepción encontró varios charcos de sangre y tejido vampírico.

-Dios Santo... ¿Se nos ha adelantado? –Preguntó en un susurró Lil mientras continuaba contemplando la tétrica escena, pero no hizo falta respuesta cuando se escuchó un fuerte rugido que inundo el lugar.

El trío se miró con miedo y rápidamente corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el rugido; El último piso subterráneo.

Los pasillos hasta llegar a la última planta mostraban el mismo desorden y tonalidad rojo sangre por todas partes, fruto de la andanza de Bill hasta el santuario de la sangre de la Diosa.

-Está dentro de la sala, puedo sentir su alegría... Tiene la sangre.

Eric se asomó con las mujeres tras él siguiéndole, y contemplaron como Bill cogía de su suporte la sangre de Lilith, totalmente fascinado. El vikingo sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre él para arrebatársela, pero Compton fue más raudo y lo agarró del cuello fuertemente mientras le mostraba sus colmillos en actitud amenazante.

Sookie y Lil reaccionaron rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia los dos hombres. La rubia lanzó uno de sus rayos de luz haciendo que Bill reculara y el recipiente cayera al suelo sobre la moqueta, evitando que se fracturase. Lil avanzó rápidamente para cogerlo, pero Bill se incorporó agarrándola del pelo fuertemente, tirando del hacia atrás, para acto seguido morder el cuello de la joven y succionar ferozmente.

Eric emitió un gruñido lleno de ira y atacó velozmente al vampiro, haciendo que soltara a la joven, quien se levantó con ayuda de Sookie.

Bill esta vez lanzó a Eric contra las mujeres haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, aprovechando su minuto de soledad para beber toda la sangre del recipiente, comenzando a convulsionar segundos después, vomitando sangre.

-¡Bill! –Gritó Sookie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al contemplar como el vampiro sufría y finalmente se convertía en un gran charco de sangre.

El grupo quedó estupefacto ante tal circunstancia, continuando mirando los restos de Bill. Lil abrazó a Sookie fuertemente sin decir nada, ignorando su dolor físico después de la agresión del vampiro. Eric compartió con ella una mirada fugaz y seria al sentir la tristeza de la rubia, pero pronto volvieron a mirar hacia el charco, al comenzar a escuchar unos extraños ruidos. Sookie se separó de Lil para contemplar también con extrañeza.

-¡Corred! –Ordenó con un grito Eric al contemplar como Bill se regeneraba desnudo y lleno de sangre con un feroz rugido, y comenzaba a perseguirlos.

Todos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos dirección al ascensor, cuando unos guardias comenzaron a disparar por uno de los flancos, haciendo que el grupo se dispersara separándose para no recibir los tiros. Bill continuó persiguiendo a Sookie y Eric mientras Lil se levantaba del suelo y trataba de huir de los vampiros que la disparaban, y comenzaron a seguirla corriendo.

La morena, sumamente nerviosa notaba como ya no podía más, con lo que el vampiro ni siquiera se esforzó en usar su súper velocidad. Lil comenzó a llorar ante el miedo que le provocaba saber que estaba sola, y aquel tipo la alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos.

El vampiro la alcanzó jalándola del pelo y derribándola con rudeza, mientras le gritaba que le dijera por qué estaba allí y con quién venía, mientras la apuntaba con su arma en la cabeza, pegando el cañón a su frente.

La chica no podía ni articular palabra debido al miedo, simplemente se escuchaban sus sollozos mientras mantenía las manos levemente alzadas y a la vista del vampiro.

Eric apareció tras el guardia aniquilándolo con maestría, bañando inevitablemente a Lil con la sangre del enemigo. Al comprobar el estado de shock de la mujer, se limitó a cargarla en brazos sin perder un segundo, y correr hacia el punto donde había dejado a Sookie.

Lil se calmó poco tiempo después, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada por lo sucedido, aún sabiendo que no tenía por qué sentir aquello tras haber sido encañonada con un arma, no obstante no tuvo valentía de hablar para que el vikingo la soltara.

Pronto llegaron junto a Sookie, quien se había encerrado en el ascensor blindado del complejo mientras Bill trataba de abrirlo con todas sus fuerzas. El vikingo sacó a la mujer del interior de la caja metaliza por el boquete del techo, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia el exterior a toda prisa, esta vez sin Lil en los brazos.

Ante el Corvette negro había un guardia que Eric mató en milésimas de segundo, pero otro apareció tras el grupo dispuesto a disparar a quemarropa, cuando Lil se giró y ahogando un grito puso su mano frente a él instintivamente, haciendo que quedara paralizado.

Todos quedaron enormemente sorprendidos, incluida la mujer ante la repetición de aquella extraña repetición. Eric llamó a las mujeres con urgencia para que se metieran en el coche y salir de allí rápidamente, visualizando a Bill salir del complejo, rugiendo.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Preguntó rápidamente Eric mirando a Li,l cuando se alejaban y nadie les seguía.

-No... no lo sé. –Titubeó temerosa. –Sólo había ocurrido una vez anteriormente, con Salomé. Puse la mano delante de ella y pasó lo mismo.

-¿Qué eres?

-¡No lo sé! –Alzó la voz la morena atropellada por los acontecimientos mirando los ojos azules del vikingo, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. Pronto sintió la mano de Sookie sobre su hombro.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Eric. –Dijo Sookie haciendo entender al hombre que Lil no se haya en condiciones de hablar sobre nada.

La morena escondió el rostro mirado por la ventanilla, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran veloces y silenciosas durante gran parte del viaje.

Una vez en la casa, Lil marchó escaleras arriba, aún consternada sin entender qué sucedía con aquel extraño poder, y sin poder olvidar su terror cuando el vampiro estuvo a punto de matarla. Sookie sabía que necesitaba estar sola un tiempo, así que no la siguió quedándose con Eric en el salón de la casa.

-Debería dejar que la curara la mordedura, Bill se ha pasado y tardará en cerrarse sola.

-No creo que sea buena idea interrumpirla, necesita estar sola unos minutos... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Preguntó temerosa Sookie, mirando al rubio.

-No lo sé. –Respondió totalmente perdido, manteniendo sus facciones rígidas en una mueca seria. –Voy a investigar la Biblia vampirica, tiene que haber algo sobre esto. Lo que está claro es que hay que detener a Billilith, o habrá una masacre.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo con aquellos semblantes consternados, para después volver la vista hacia las escaleras al sentir la voz de Lil en un susurro grave y taciturno.

-Necesito ayuda, no consigo detener la hemorragia. –Dijo mirando a Eric levemente, siendo respondida por el vikingo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Voy a preparar algo de comer, ¿vale? ¿Quieres algo especial? – Le preguntó Sookie mirándola atentamente, sintiendo que realmente se encontraba bastante mal anímica y físicamente.

-Lo que realmente necesito es un vodka.

-Por supuesto, te lo prepararé con unos huevos revueltos.

-Gracias. –Musito la morena descendiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a uno de los sofás, y sentarse.

Eric la imitó y evaluó su herida sin tocarla mientras Lil continuaba mirando el suelo, ausente. El vikingo observó de soslayo su rostro triste, sorprendiéndose de verla tan vulnerable, algo que jamás hubiera pensado tras haberla visto en situaciones complicadas.

-¿Estás bien?

-No. –Respondió sin miramientos la joven sin mirarle a los ojos. –No entiendo nada sobre mí ¿Cómo hago estas cosas tan raras y por qué? Y para colmo no puedo olvidarme de ese puto vampiro encañonándome. Gracias por salvarme.

-Te hice una promesa y soy un hombre de palabra, Lil. Nadie te tocara si tú no quieres. –Habló con solemnidad mirándola a los ojos con tal intensidad que la mujer se estremeció, sintiendo un cosquilleo interior que no pudo clasificar bien. Justo en ese momento sintió algo hacia Eric, quien estaba pensando en algo parecido, aunque mucho más confuso.

El hombre fue a morderse la muñeca, aún mirando a la chica, cuando esta le detuvo sin pensar y lo besó con rapidez, sorprendiendo al vampiro, quien pronto la correspondió de buena gana agarrando su pelo con ansias, a la par que con cuidado.

Segundos después ambos se separaron lentamente. Lil se llevo las manos a la cara, sintiéndose idiota y enfadada consigo misma.

-No tenía que haber hecho eso. –Murmuró aún cubriéndose el rostro, sintiéndose confundida, con ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Está bien dejarse llevar, no te mortifiques por hacer lo que tu subconsciente grita.

-No estoy de humor, por favor. Cúrame ya.

El rubio no dijo nada y volvió a morderse, para después ofrecer su muñeca a la joven, quien bebió mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos e intentaba evadirse de aquel sabor que detestaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 13

Sookie bajó despacio las escaleras de la casa, tal y como había salido de su cuarto para tratar de no hacer ruidos que pudieran despertar a su compañera de piso, pero en mitad de la bajada escuchó sonidos en la cocina, con lo que supo que aquello ya era inútil.

Al entrar en la amplia estancia vio a Lil sentada a la mesa con la mirada perdida en el oscuro café de su taza. Tenía aspecto de haber sufrido su misma suerte al intentar dormir, e igualmente se la veía preocupada, aunque suponía que por otras circunstancias diferentes a las suyas.

-Buenos días. –Saludó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose tras servirse algo de café. -¿Has podido dormir algo?

-No mucho. Llevo aquí desde las 9, que fue cuando me rendí definitivamente de intentar dormir. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Me temo que igual de mal. No puedo dejar de pensar en Bill. –Confesó la mujer con tristeza y miedo.

-Lo siento mucho, Sookie. Quizás se pueda hacerlo volver y las cosas se arreglen. Debes tener esperanza.

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, Lil. –Sookie respondió regalándole una leve sonrisa que la morena devolvió con cariño, pasando a hablar tras pensárselo unos instantes.

-Sookie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Cómo descubriste que tienes sangre de hada y todo eso que me contaste que te hace tener poderes?

-Encontré unas cartas de mi abuela sobre cómo había tenido sus hijos con un hombre que en realidad no era mi abuelo, sino con otro antes que él que resultó muerto poco después de que naciera él por culpa de una guerra de su mundo. Aquello era muy raro y empecé a investigar, hasta que finalmente di con mi bisabuelo, que resulta que es el rey del mundo de las hadas, y me contó toda la historia; Qué soy, de dónde provengo.

-Yo no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar a investigar, y necesito saber qué coño pasa antes de que me vuelva loca.

Sookie comprendió la angustia que la joven debía sentir ante tantas incógnitas sobre su vida, puesto que ella misma había sufrido lo mismo no hacía tanto, y para colmo toda aquella intriga sobre su vida se le unía con problemas enormes y peligrosos por haberla introducido en su círculo de catástrofes sobre naturales. Aquello le hizo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad, que trató de mitigar al hablar de nuevo, tratando de ayudar.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que descubras qué eres y cuál es la historia que no te han contado. Al final todo se acaba sabiendo, te lo digo por experiencia. ¿Tu hermano no tiene poderes, no sabe nada?

-Nunca ha dicho nada, así que no, sólo me pasa a mí. En realidad nunca le he contado formalmente que puedo escuchar los pensamientos de los vampiros y eso, pero sabe que tengo algo raro.

-Deberías contárselo, puede que sepa algo aunque ni siquiera él lo sepa, algo que te pueda ayudar a llegar a una pista que investigar. Además, seguro que te sientes mejor pudiendo ser franca con él.

-Tienes razón. Hablaré con él. Mañana aprovecharé el turno de mañana para visitarlo por la tarde. Gracias, Sookie.

-No hay de qué. –Agregó al rubia con una cálida sonrisa, observando después como la chica perdía la mirada de nuevo en su taza, manteniendo un rostro demasiado serio que la instó a hablar de nuevo. -¿Te ocurre algo más? Estás demasiado ausente, y lo siento pero aunque estoy bloqueándolo todo, hay mucho movimiento en tu cabeza.

-No, es sólo todo esto de los poderes y mi procedencia, tranquila. Voy a prepararme para ir al trabajo.

-Si Sam nos dio el día libre. –Dijo la rubia mientas la observaba ponerse en pie para marcharse, sabiendo que en realidad sí le preocupaba algo más.

-Ya, pero hablé con él pronto y le dije que podía ir, y lo prefiero para tratar de mantenerme ocupada, así que te veré para la cena.

Lil le regaló una tenue sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la cocina para subir las escaleras, y darse una ducha antes de prepararse para ir al Merlotte, poniendo todo su empeño en bloquear los pensamientos sobre lo que no entendía, sobre todo en lo que había sucedido con Eric la anterior noche.

* * *

Sookie levantó la vista del libro que leía tranquilamente en el sofá al escuchar el sonido de alguien llamar a la puerta.

Rápidamente se levantó con un pequeño nudo en la garganta ante la posibilidad de que hubiera noticias sobre Bill, y no precisamente esperanzadoras, pero trató de no adelantarse a los acontecimientos antes de recibir a quién estuviera al otro lado.

-Eric, ¿se sabe algo? –Preguntó al encontrar al vampiro al otro lado, dejándolo pasar al instante.

-Jessica dice que no ha pasado por casa ni sabe nada, yo tampoco lo he localizado, pero he estado investigando sobre la sangre de Lilith y en cómo poder parar a lo que ahora es Bill. He hablado con una bruja.

-Creía que las brujas y los vampiros no os llevabais bien en absoluto. Al menos la última vez no acabó nada bien. –Agregó rememorando lo pasado hacía un par de años, aunque Eric ni se inmutó.

-Cuando hay el suficiente dinero de por medio nadie tiene enemigos; No obstante, esa mujer me debía un favor por dejarle usar mi sangre para curar la leucemia de su hija. Que alguien poderoso te deba un favor siempre es una ventaja.

-¿Y qué sabe una bruja sobre Lilith y su poder?

-Al parecer hace siglos ocurrió lo mismo que ahora, pero lo llevaron en un estrito secreto y nadie salvo el linaje de esa mujer lo sabe. Los ancestros de esa mujer pararon a la vampiresa que bebió la sangre de Lilith. Las brujas tienen hechizos para todo, ¿no es maravilloso?

-¿Pero cuánta sangre de esa maldita diosa hay? –Preguntó Sookie con fastidio, sentándose en el sofá frente a Eric.

-Según la bruja creyeron destruir todos en el siglo XVII, cuando ocurrió por última y primera vez, así que entendemos que el de Bill era el último que quedaba.

-Esperemos. ¿Y ahora qué entonces?

-Hay que encontrar a Bill y que esa mujer haga su hechizo, y hay que hacerlo cuanto antes. Puede ayudarnos a encontrarlo también con su magia. Le he dicho que mañana por la noche iríamos a verla para empezar.

-Sí, claro. Mañana salgo del trabajo a las 12, puedes recogerme con Jessica y nos iremos.

-Lil también debe venir. –Habló con firmeza el rubio, centrando su ojos en los de Sookie, quien sabía que a Lil no le haría gracia aquello.

-¿Por qué? Ya no necesitamos que nos ayude, es exponerla para nada.

-Creo que es bruja.

Sookie cambió la expresión de su cara al escuchar el comentario cortante de Eric, quien guardó silencio esperando la reacción de la chica, la cual no se hizo esperar, tal y como sabía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿En qué te basas para afirmarlo? Ella no tiene ni idea de qué poderes tiene ni siquiera.

-Viste aquello que hizo, puede paralizar a los vampiros a su antojo, aunque no sepa manejar el poder. Eso lo hacen las brujas. He hablado de ello con mi nueva amiga. Si quiere saber qué es exactamente es una buena manera de empezar.

La mujer lo pensó unos instantes, y acabó concluyendo que el vampiro tenía razón, y además era muy probable que perteneciera a una estirpe de brujas viendo la coincidencia de poderes.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella. Tú mantente al margen, ¿de acuerdo? Tiene demasiado en la cabeza ahora mismo y necesita comprensión.

Antes de que Eric pudiera intervenir, escucharon como la puerta de la calle se abría, anunciando la llegada de Lil al hogar. La joven dejó sus llaves en la entrada y avanzó hacia el salón mientras hablaba.

-Sook, ya estoy aquí ¿Has sabido algo de...

La morena calló súbitamente al observar que su amiga estaba con Eric en la estancia, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, empeorándolo más si cabía al tratar de fingir indiferencia al saber que él estaría sintiendo su nerviosismo por el vínculo de sangre.

-Hola, ¿fue bien la noche? –Habló Sookie en primer lugar, tratando de sonreír, pero Lil no la respondió.

-Sí, todo bien. Estoy cansada. Os dejaré para que habléis de vuestras cosas.

Antes de que la dueña de la casa pudiera intervenir de nuevo, Lil desapareció velozmente del umbral de la puerta, sintiendo un gran alivio al dejar de sentir los ojos del vampiro en ella. Sookie notó aquello claramente, y volvió al vista hacia Eric para hablar de nuevo.

-¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Mejor dicho que hizo ella. Me besó y se siente culpable por desearme.

-Beber tu sangre está provocando todo esto, no seas cruel y deja de intentar liarla.

-Sabe la verdad sobre cómo funciona el vínculo, igual que tú. No me culpes porque ella misma se contradiga. Te recogeré a las 12 en el bar, y a Lil. –Dijo mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose a la salida sin despedirse, dejando a Sookie sentada en el sofá pensando sobre cómo manejar la situación que se venía encima en tantos aspectos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 14

Lil tomó una profunda inhalación antes de llamar a la puerta del nuevo apartamento de su hermano en el corazón de Shreveport, esperando pacientemente a que el hombre la abriera.

-¡Lil, por fin te digna a visitarnos! Pasa.

-Gracias, Will. Me hubiera gustado venir antes, pero han sido unos días de locos. Hey, está muy bien este piso. –Cambió de tema al contemplar la amplitud del salón, para su sorpresa, ordenado.

-¿Ya has acabado con esa movida de vampiros?

-Sí, Will. Todo está en orden.

La chica mintió con naturalidad, aunque sintiéndose culpable, y no tardó en imitar a su hermano y sentarse en el sofá negro de la estancia principal, frente al televisor, escuchándolo dar gracias por oíraquello.

-¿No quieres que te enseñe la casa? Tenemos tiempo antes de que haya que ir a recoger a Emily al colegio. Puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros. Le encantará.

-Claro, me parece genial. Lo de la casa puede esperar, Will. En realidad he venido porque quería hablar contigo sobre algo que no sé cómo abordar.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí sea lo que sea, Lil. Empieza por el principio.

La morena sonrío agradecida y apretó la mano de su hermano, quien la había agarrado en primer lugar, dispuesta a hablar tras coger fuerzas.

-Will, nunca hemos hablado de esto formalmente, pero sé que lo sabes, sobre todo después de que estuvieras saliendo con Lara. Puedo saber lo que piensan y sienten los seres sobre naturales, y no tengo idea de por qué.

-Sí, claro que me he dado cuenta, pero nunca te he visto dispuesta a hablar de ello y no he querido presionarte, porque parece que es algo que te hace sufrir ¿Por qué ahora, Lil? Yo no tengo ningún poder, si eso es lo que te preguntas.

-Es que no es sólo eso. En estos días con los vampiros he descubierto que puedo hacer más cosas. Puedo paralizar, por lo menos a vampiros. Pongo mis manos ante ellos, y al sentir miedo o amenaza es como si los congelara. ¿Por qué yo tengo poderes y tú no si somos familia? ¿Alguna vez viste algo raro en nuestros padres o escuchaste algo, Will? Porque necesito saber qué soy, o me volveré loca.

-No, nunca vi nada raro en nuestros padres. La única rara en ese aspecto de la familia era la abuela Denna, ya sabes. Siempre nos decía cuando éramos pequeños que creyéramos en la magia. –Agregó el hombre con una leve sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

Lil recordó a su abuela paterna con una punzada de dolor en el pecho. La echaba de menos tanto que era algo inefable, pero las palabras de su hermano la hicieron pensar en aquellos momentos en los que su abuela había demostrado comportamientos extraños. La voz de William la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Tú vivías con ella, ¿no te dijo nada? ¿No has visto nada raro en la casa después de empaquetar sus cosas y eso?

-Si te soy sincera, no he tocado nada desde que murió, Will. Tampoco he recogido mis cosas de casa, como me fui tan precipitadamente...

-¿Ese capullo ha vuelto a molestarte? –Preguntó rápidamente el moreno, cambiando su semblante al hablar del ex de su hermana.

-No, la última vez que lo vi fue justo cuando le mandé a la mierda y me largué de Nueva Orleans. Me estuvo llamando durante un par de días, pero enseguida se cansó.

-Mejor para todos. Sabes que puedo ir o acompañarte a recoger tus cosas y las de la abuela cuando necesites, Lil.

-Gracias, pero creo que es algo que debo afrontar sola, Will. Aunque duela tengo que acostumbrarme a recordarla sin que se me parta el corazón, y recoger la casa puede ser un buen principio, además debo hacerlo para investigar sobre si ocultaba algo.

-Bien, aunque ya sabes que estoy aquí si cambias de idea.

Lil sonrió con amplitud a su hermano y volvió a darle las gracias para después abrazarlo, separándose cuando este tuvo que levantarse en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta.

La morena escuchó como el hombre daba la bienvenida a un tal Alcide al que ofreció pasar amablemente al salón, y pronto recordó que aquel era el nombre del jefe de su hermano. Al verlo entrar se quedó impresionada por su altura y complexión. Era un hombre realmente atractivo.

-Lil, te presento a Alcide Herveaux, es mi jefe. Alcide, mi hermana Lil.

-Encantada de conocerte. Mi hermano me ha hablado muy bien de ti. –Agregó la chica con una afable sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque no me gustaría interrumpiros. Podemos solucionar el papeleo en otro momento, Will. –Añadió volviéndose al hermano de ella, alzando levemente la carpeta que llevaba.

-No, no, por favor. No os preocupéis por mí, chicos. Tengo asuntos que atender, y después recogeré a Emily, así que tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis.

La joven cogió su bolso del sofá y se dirigió a la salida, volviéndose hacia los hombres para despedirse antes de salir con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose de poder leer los pensamientos de Alcide, quien la encontraba muy tractiva también.

Claramente no era un vampiro, pero sí algo sobre natural por la claridad con que captaba sus pensamientos y emociones, y rápidamente se sintió intrigada por saber qué sería aquel hombre.

* * *

-Lil, tranquila. Esta noche no va a pasar nada. No tienes porque ponerte en guardia.

Lil dejó de caminar de un lado a otro del aparcamiento del Merlotte al escuchar a Sookie, regañándose interiormente por mostrarse tan irritada con la situación.

-No es porque vaya a pasar algo, Sookie. Es porque no entiendo qué hago aquí, porque si Eric te ha dicho eso, desconfío de que no haya nada oculto. ¡Es Eric, joder!, a él no le importa una mierda que yo resuelva mis asuntos. Sólo quiere sacar provecho.

-Lo sé, y por eso voy a estar muy atenta porque no pienso consentir que haga nada que pueda molestarte, y menos después de lo que has hecho por nosotros. Confía en mí.

La morena relajó el semblante ante las palabras de su amiga, desviando la mirada ante la entrada de Eric en un nuevo Corvette, esta vez rojo oscuro y algo más grande que el negro. El vampiro salió y miró a ambas chicas, yendo directo al grano.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

-No tendrían que hacerlo si llegases puntual. –Se quejó Lil mientras se metía en la parte trasera, dejando a Sookie el honor de ser la copiloto.

-Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. –Respondió Eric con una sonrisa burlona, accediendo a su asiento y poniéndose en marcha con velocidad al instante.

Lil pasó todo el viaje en silencio escuchando los comentarios entre Sookie y el vampiro acerca de Lilith y las brujas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos varias veces sobre su abuela, a raíz de lo que su hermano le había comentado y hecho rememorar. Descubrir cosa inesperadas acerca de ella le daba mucho más vértigo que averiguar su propia realidad. Su abuela había sido su referente, su todo ¿le habría ocultado cosas tan importantes, y si fuera así por qué motivo? ¿Acaso no confiaban plenamente la una en la otra?

La morena dejó de torturarse mentalmente cuando el coche se detuvo a las afueras de Shreveport, ante una pequeña casa blanca no muy adentrada en el bosque desde la cual podía verse la carretera principal. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, anunciando la espera de la propietaria.

El trío con Eric a la cabeza, caminó en silencio hasta la entrada, donde el vikingo llamó con los nudillos. Tras unos breves instantes la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer, ya entrada en la cuarentena, de complexión delgada y cabello rojizo rizado con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches, Madeleine.

-Eric. –Saludo la bruja con un rostro serio, haciéndose a un lado. –Pasad, por favor.

El grupo obedeció y pasó el umbral, accediendo a un acogedor salón donde primaban las estanterías de vieja madera y libros antiguos rodeando una mesa grande cuadrada.

-Te presento a la medio hada Sookie Stackhouse, y a su amiga por catalogar, Lil Sandford.

-¡Eric! –Riñó Sookie con una mirada fría y enojada, pasando a tomar la palabra mientras estrechaba la mano de Madeleine.

-Encantada de conocerte. Muchas gracias por recibirnos y ayudarnos, Madeleine.

-Igualmente, aunque no tenía muchas opciones, y no dejaría a la humanidad tenerlas si no interviniera. –Agregó pasando a estrechar la mano de Lil tras Sookie, quedándose quieta y mirando fijamente a la morena al tocarla. –Tenías razón, vampiro. Tiene mucho poder, y una gran parte proviene de la brujería, pero la otra es un misterio también para mí.

Lil retiró su mano de las de la mujer instintivamente al escucharla, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Aquello era una absoluta locura y empezaba a temer que muchas de las cosas que creía conocer sobre su familia e historia, eran mentira.


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 15

-Aunque este tema me interesa especialmente, preferiría que fuésemos primero al que hace peligrar la existencia de todo lo que conocemos. –Comentó Eric tras lo que la bruja había dicho acerca de Lil, haciendo que las mujeres lo miraran.

Madeleine se alejó de la morena y caminó hacia una de las estanterías de la sala, sacando un gran libro pesado y desgastado que dejó sobre la mesa principal de la estancia, empezando a buscar una página en concreto entre aquel mar de letras.

-Este es el hechizo que mis antepasados hicieron contra aquella vampiresa en la cual se encarnó la diosa oscura, como ellos la llamaban. Es complejo, requiere de una gran cantidad de poder, que yo sola no tengo ni por asomo, pero con un par más de brujas podríamos lograrlo.

-¿Sólo consiste en recitar el hechizo que viene aquí? –Pregunto Sookie, leyendo el incomprensible texto en latín.

-No, claro que no. Debemos esperar a unas condiciones especificas; Que la luna este llena, tener al vampiro y drenarlo mientras el hechizo se realiza, y que sea de día. Después hay que quemar la sangre que se le extraiga y rezar porque nadie muera en el proceso.

-¿Será peligroso para Bill?

-Quizás, no conozco lo que puede ocurrir. Nunca he hecho esto, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, jovencita. –Respondió la bruja a Sookie, quien sintió con un rostro rígido.

-Dentro de una semana habrá luna llena –agrego Eric, encauzando el tema-, para ese entonces tenemos que conseguir a esas brujas y a Bill.

-Será fácil localizar al vampiro con un hechizo, sobre todo si tiene descendencia. Lo de las brujas lo veo más complejo. Hay pocas y no les gusta relacionarse con vampiros en absoluto; En realidad no les gusta hacer magia delante de los que no son como ellas. No queremos salir a la luz.

-Pues debes encontrarlas y convencerlas para que hagan esto –dijo Eric con tono amenazador, clavando su ojos hielo en ella-, o ya sabes qué pasará. Puedo quitarle la vida a tu hija igual que se la di.

-¡Eric! –Riñó Sookie al instante, sintiendo mentalmente una oleada de repulsión hacia él por parte de Lil. –Nadie va a herir a nadie. Por favor, Madeleine, debes ayudarnos por el bien de todos, y lo sabes. Haremos lo que sea necesario, y por favor, tú haz lo mismo para que podamos acabar cuanto antes. Por favor.

-Intentaré localizar a algunas –respondió finalmente la mujer, evitando la mirada de Eric-. Mañana mismo podemos hacer el hechizo de localización, y os diré qué he conseguido.

-Excelente, vendremos con su progenie y nos ocuparemos de capturarlo. Vámonos.

-Me gustaría hablar con Madeleine a solas, por favor. –Intervino rápido Lil al final de la frase del vampiro, haciendo que este la mirara unos segundos, accediendo al saber de qué se trataba.

Sookie y Eric salieron en silencio de la casa para dejarlas intimidad, y unas vez solas en la sala, Madeleine habló primero al notar el nerviosismo y confusión de la joven.

-No debes tener miedo de lo que eres, Sólo aprender a controlar tu don.

-¡No sé lo qué soy! Tú misma ha dicho que hay una parte que no reconoces. Y aún así, ¿por qué soy medio bruja? nadie de mi familia era nada de eso.

-Alguien debió serlo, es un don que se hereda. –Respondió la pelirroja con suavidad, haciendo que la chica se sentara. –Escucha, todo tiene un por qué en esta vida, cielo, y descubrirás por qué no lo sabías. Habla con tu familia.

-Mi única familia viva es mi hermano, y no sabe nada ni tiene poderes. –Sollozó levemente Lil sintiéndose perdida, mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

-Entonces simplemente te costará algo más descubrir la verdad, pero tranquila; Yo puedo ayudarte a descubrir tu verdadero poder y controlarlo. No te resultará tan difícil cómo crees, en serio.

-Gracias. –Susurró la morena tras ver la sonrisa que la mujer le regaló, pasando a limpiarse las lágrimas antes de hablar de nuevo. –Creo que quizás mi abuela sabía algo o era bruja, no lo sé bien aún, tengo que volver a su casa e investigar sus cosas. Si estoy en lo cierto, ¿puedo volver para que me enseñes de qué va esto?

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras, niña. Ten –agrego levantándose, tomando una tarjeta que le pasó-. Llámame cuando necesites que nos veamos. También si tienes problemas legales. –Agregó divertida, cuando Lil leyó la tarjeta descubriendo que era abogada.

La joven dio las gracias y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, dirigiéndose a la salida para entrar en el coche.

-Ya podemos irnos. Gracias por esperar. –Habló secamente mientras Eric arrancaba, y Sookie preguntaba en tono suave.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Has descubierto algo?

-Que tengo que volver a Nueva Orleans y hacerle frente a todo lo que me da miedo.

* * *

Eran algo más de las ocho de la tarde cuando Lil aparcó su camioneta a las puertas de la casa donde había pasado gran parte de su vida, sintiendo como su corazón revoloteaba dentro de su pecho como una mariposa atrapada en una urna de cristal.

Casi con el cuerpo tembloroso se bajó el vehículo y se acercó a la puerta de la casa baja de madera mientras buscaba las llaves, concentrándose para atinar en la cerradura y lograr abrir. Hacía meses que no entraba allí, y lo notaba en su nerviosismo.

Conteniendo casi el aliento abrió la puerta blanca, accediendo al vestíbulo del hogar donde se hallaba la escalera que llevaba a la parte alta, y el pasillo que conducía al salón y comunicaba con otras estancias.

Lil caminó despacio por el pasillo hasta el final, llegando al salón donde encontró todo bastante limpio. Will había estado allí antes de mudarse a Shreveport y había limpiado un poco, algo que la alegró.

La chica dejó su bolso negro sobre la mesa redonda del salón, ojeando que nada había cambiado, sintiendo la esencia floral de su abuela en el ambiente del pequeño y clásico salón.

Tras darse una vuelta por la parte baja de la casa, decidió subir a las habitaciones, donde supuso que su abuela debería guardar algo que quisiera esconder al resto, pero a medida que avanzaba por las escaleras aquello se le hacía más difícil, y en aquel momento se arrepintió de haber rechazado la ayuda de Sookie, aunque sabía que aquello debía pasarlo sola.

Lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto de su abuela Denna, ya con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar su ojos, entrando mientras sentía como su pecho se encogía por el dolor de su perdida. A pesar de que hacía un año de aquello, el dolor era igualmente intenso.

La morena caminó por la estancia, pasando su mano por el tocador donde la anciana solía peinarse y maquillarse, pasando después a sentarse sobre la cama cuando el llanto tomó el control, recorriendo con la mirada la austera habitación, pero pronto la joven volvió a levantarse, tratando de ser más fuerte que sus emociones. Debía ponerse a trabajar.

Lil limpió su cara con el dorso de la mano y empezó mirando bajo la cama, donde sólo encontró un par de cajas que contenían elementos de costura, telas y algunos libros, con lo cual pasó después a los cajones de las mesillas de noche sin hallar nada relevante allí, con lo que probó con la estantería cercana a la ventana y el armario posteriormente.

-Joder... –Susurró al no haber encontrado nada extraño, poniendo los brazos en jarra mientras volvía a recorrer la estancia con la mirada, paseándose despacio por el cuarto hasta que pisó un tablón de madera que se movió sospechosamente.

Lil se agachó y comprobó que aquel tablón no estaba bien encajado, con lo que lo levantó con algo de esfuerzo, descubriendo un escondite bajo la madera.

La chica corrió a la cocina buscar una de las linternas de la casa, subiendo veloz para volver a agacharse y alumbrar el pequeño hueco bajo el suelo, sorprendiéndose al instante de lo que sus ojos vieron; Un grimorio como el de Madeleine, y varias cartas amarillentas con aspecto muy antiguo.

Casi jadeando la morena examinó el libro mágico, comprobando que sí era un libro de brujería, y no pudo evitar sentir un deje de enfado ante tanta incomprensión ¿Por qué su abuela nunca le había hablado de aquello, sabiendo que ella tendría poderes?

Antes de que pudiera abrir las cartas y leer el contenido por encima, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada la asustaron, haciendo que se levantara y pusiera rumbo al vestíbulo, parándose en seco ante la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de aquel hombre al otro lado.

 _-Lil, sé que estás en casa. Ábreme y pongámonos al día, cariño._

No podía creer que su ex tuviera la poca vergüenza de presentarse allí después de lo que había ocurrido, y aquello hizo de tal manera su sangre arder, que abrió rápidamente para encararlo.

-Tú, grandísimo cabrón ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a llamar a esta puerta?

-Oh, venga, Lil. Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarme. –Contestó el hombre de cabello corto y castaño, de ojos verdes chispeantes.

-Quizás porque pillarte con otra en la cama fue suficiente explicación, gilipollas. Lárgate y no me hables nunca más.

La chica fue a cerrar de un portazo, pero el hombre detuvo la puerta con un movimiento increíblemente veloz que la dejó perpleja, pero no más que ver como después desplegaba sus nuevos colmillos. Se había convertido en vampiro.

-Déjame pasar, Lil. No pasa nada. –Susurró el hombre calmadamente, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-Esa mierda de la hipnotización no funciona conmigo, ¡largo!

La chica gritó con miedo cuando él amagó con entrar, pasando después a enfurecerse más cuando no pudo y comenzó a gritarle amenazas, a la vez que destrozaba los cristales de las ventanas de la entrada a golpes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 16

Sookie sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su short negro, y tras dejar la bandeja en la barra y ver que Sam no estaba cerca, sacó el móvil rápido para echar un vistazo a la pantalla, extrañándose y asustándose a la par cuando vio el nombre de Eric, pues aún era pronto para la hora de reunirse.

-¿Qué pasa, Eric? –Descolgó mientras corría hacia el baño.

 _-Lil está en peligro, estoy sintiendo su miedo, y al contrario de lo que me dijiste anoche, no está trabajando en el Merlotte. –_ Dijo con un tono que rozaba el enfado, aunque la camarera lo ignoró por el miedo que sintió.

-Oh, Dios. Está en Nueva Orleans, en la casa de su abuela ¿qué... ¿Eric? ¡Eric!

Sookie salió del aseo espetando un improperio al descubrir que el vampiro la había colgado, llamando rápido al móvil de su amiga, pero nadie respondía al otro lado, con lo que optó por intentarlo con Eric, aún sabiendo que la ignoraría.

-¡Eh, Sookie! No puedes dejar tus mesas desatendidas, estamos a tope. Ya sabes lo que os tengo dicho sobre el teléfono. –Habló con mala gana el dueño del bar cuando vio a su empleada salir del pasillo.

-Sam, de veras que lo siento, pero es una emergencia real. Lil está en peligro y a más de 200 kilómetros de aquí, ¡joder!

El rubio se quedó callado y perplejo al ver como la chica guardaba el móvil y salía corriendo del establecimiento sin decir nada, visiblemente preocupada.

* * *

Eric aterrizó vertiginosamente delante de la casa donde sentía a Lil, observando la puerta de la entrada abierta y los cristales rotos, escuchando los gritos y sollozos de la mujer pidiéndole a alguien que parara, aunque él mismo sintió como aquella presencia se largaba veloz al haberlo sentido.

-¡Lil, Lil soy Eric, invítame a pasar! –Gritó para que ella pudiera oírle desde el segundo piso, escuchando la respuesta desesperada poco después.

-¡Eric, entra, por favor! ¡No dejes que entre, ayúdame por favor!

El vampiro subió veloz hasta plantarse en el dormitorio donde la chica estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la cama, rodeada de los cristales rotos de las ventanas del cuarto. Eric se agachó junto a ella rápidamente, y Lil comenzó a hablar veloz, sujetándolo de la chaqueta.

-¡Está fuera destrozando todo, no dejes que entre, por favor, no dejes que entre!

-Ya se ha ido, Lil. Estás a salvo, tranquilízate. –Habló el hombre mientras agarraba su cara para que la mirara fijamente.

La chica asintió un instante después, pero pronto rompió a llorar y enterró la cara en el pecho del rubio, quien la abrazó con suavidad sin decir nada.

Poco después el teléfono del hombre comenzó a sonar, con lo que lo sacó con una mano de su chaqueta, y sin dejar de abrazar a la morena con su otro brazo, contestó.

- _¡Eric! ¿estás con Lil? ¿¡qué pasa!?_

-Está bien, estoy con ella. –Respondió a Sookie lacónicamente. –Ve con Jessica a la casa de la bruja y realizad el hechizo. Mañana saldremos a buscarlo y lo encerraremos hasta la luna llena.

 _-¿Y qué pasa con Lil? ¿está bien? ¿qué ha pasado, Eric?_

 _-_ No estoy seguro, pero no está herida. La llevaré a casa. Haz lo que he dicho.

Eric colgó sin darle a Sookie tiempo siquiera de responder, notando como Lil ya no estaba abrazada a él y limpiaba sus lágrimas de forma disimulada. Sentía su vergüenza como si fuera la suya propia ante tal intensidad.

-Lo siento... –susurró la joven-. ¿Cómo sabías dónde ir exactamente?

-Tenemos un vínculo, aunque trates de olvidarlo. Sé cómo te sientes y dónde estás a cada segundo. ¿Quién quería atacarte? Era un vampiro, no podía entrar en la casa, y en cuanto me ha oído se ha largado.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría irme de aquí cuanto antes y... Hablar después. Por favor.

-Está bien. Recoge tus cosas y me ocuparé de que alguien arregle todo esto. –Dijo el vampiro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica.

-Gracias.

Eric asintió levemente mientras continuaban contemplándose fijamente, hasta que él se alejó sacando su teléfono y dándole intimidad para terminar de prepararse, sintiendo el corazón de la chica latir rápidamente, y sus contrastados sentimientos hacia él.

La media noche había caído hacía un par de horas, y la camioneta de Lil conducida por Eric estaba casi llegando a la entrada de Bon Temps.

La chica estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud del vampiro aquella noche. No la había preguntado nada desde que iniciaron el viaje, respetando sus ganas de silencio, no había dicho nada desagradable en todo aquel tiempo, e incluso se había ocupado de dejar atada y pagada la reparación de los cristales, aunque Lil había repetido hasta la saciedad que aquello no era necesario, no obstante él la obligó a aceptarlo como pago por su ayuda aquellos días con la autoridad.

-Mi abuela era bruja. He encontrado su libro de hechizos. –Habló de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la necesidad de hacerlo. –Madeleine tenía razón. Yo también lo soy; Bueno, una parte de mí.

-Si aprendes a manejar tu poder, serás muy valiosa, mucho más de lo que lo eres ahora.

Lil lo miró un instante, obligándose a apartar la vista al sentir de nuevo aquel deseo del vínculo, y habló para distraerse.

-¿Sookie y Jessica ya habrán acabado en casa de Madeleine?

-Sí. Ese hechizo es sencillo. Ya deben saber dónde está Bill.

-¿Dónde pensáis recluirlo hasta el momento adecuado? Es mucho más fuerte ahora.

-Lo encadenaré concienzudamente en mi sótano del club. No va a volver a escaparse.

Lil asintió y miró por la ventana, aliviada de llegar ante la casa Stackhouse al fin.

Ambos salieron del coche, y Lil sacó del maletero con rapidez la maleta donde se hallaban sus pocas pertenencias y el gran grimorio, dejándola apoyada contra la pared de entrada para despedirse del hombre, sintiéndose ridículamente nerviosa y avergonzada, pero se sentía en la obligación moral de contarle lo ocurrido después de todo.

-El que destrozó los cristales y quería entrar en casa era mi ex novio, Alfred. Se ha convertido en vampiro, lo que es asquerosamente terrorífico sabiendo la mentalidad de adolescente que tiene. No sé cómo coño se ha enterado de que estaba allí.

-¿Qué quería?

-Molestar, aunque tampoco le di tiempo a decir mucho, pero siendo tan gilipollas como es, no me extrañaría que quisiera que volviéramos. –Dijo con enfado la joven, haciendo que Eric alzara una ceja levemente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Por el odio que siento que le tienes, debió de joderte mucho.

-Me engañó. Le pillé con una tía en la cama cuando volví del trabajo. Siempre había sido de los que miraba a las demás y eso, pero no creí que fuera capaz de llegar a eso. Pensé que me quería.

Lil apartó la vista del rubio cuando sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, consiguiéndolo una de ellas a poco tiempo, pero la limpió con velocidad y volvió a hablar fingiendo que nada ocurría.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí hoy, Eric. Muchas gracias. Ha sido agradable no tener que discutir, para variar. Te veré mañana para lo de Bill.

La morena sonrió levemente y trató de girarse para caminar hacia la puerta, pero el vampiro la sujetó de forma veloz para detenerla, quedando muy cerca de ella mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los marrones de la camarera, pasando a besarla con intensidad, sin mediar palabra.

Lil no pudo resistirse a las emociones magnificadas del vínculo de sangre y respondió al vampiro, sintiendo a su vez lo que él sentía, y era realmente confuso porque no se trataba de simple lujuria, además de que aquella ansiedad que demostraba la descolocó tremendamente, pero era incapaz de parar. Deseaba aquello, lo deseaba a él.

Finalmente fue Eric quien se separó casi de forma brusca, mostrando a la joven su colmillos desplegados antes de retraerlos y alejarse con su súper velocidad sin decir nada, dejando a Lil muy confundida y al borde del infarto ante tantas emociones. A pesar de que Eric se había ido, aún podía sentir dentro las ganas que él había sentido de morderla, y por un segundo pensó que aquello lo había empujado a marcharse de esa forma, pero pronto borró aquella estupidez de su cabeza. Era Eric Northman, hacía lo que quería sin reprimirse, ¿por qué iba a haberlo hecho?

La joven se obligó a dejar de pensar en él y toda la vorágine sin sentido que lo rodeaba, para coger la maleta y entrar dentro de la casa, no deseando nada más que dormir y perder la conciencia gracias al sueño, aunque supiera que aquello sólo ocurriría unas pocas horas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 17

Sookie bajó a la cocina mientras se atusaba el pelo, ya vestida con su uniforme para trabajar, a pesar de que aún tenía tiempo hasta irse al Merlotte's. Cuando la joven cruzó el umbral de la estancia, se paró en seco al ver a Lil sentada a la mesa delante de varias cartas, llorando en silencio y con cara de haber pasado una terrible noche, como mostraban sus ojos de bolsas oscuras e hinchadas.

-Lil, cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó rápido mientras se sentaba en una silla que arrastró hasta su lado, para poder acariciar su espalda.

-No. Nada bien, de hecho. Todo es jodidamente absurdo. –Sollozó la mujer con un deje de enfado, limpiándose las lágrimas para mirar a la rubia. –Anoche mi ex se presentó en mi casa y destrozó todos los cristales porque no le dejé entrar. Ahora es un puto vampiro. También encontré el grimorio de mi abuela, que sí, resulta era bruja y no había dicho nada, ni siquiera sabiendo que yo heredaría toda esa mierda. Y para acabar de rematarlo todo, también encontré estas cartas de mi abuelo a ella, hablando de cosas rarísimas que me hacen sospechar que él era algo raro también.

-Dios mío, lo siento mucho, Lil. Pero vamos por partes, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

-Ya estás mucho más cerca de descubrir lo que eres, y no tengas miedo porque te ayudaré en lo que haga falta, y no estarás sola en esto. Yo he pasado por lo mismo, sé lo duro que es. Seguro que hay motivos para que tu abuela callara, los descubriremos y dejarás de sentirte de ese modo de mierda. También vamos a leer esas cartas juntas y descifraremos de qué hablan. Seguro que sacamos algo de donde tirar para seguir investigando.

-Vale, gracias. –Susurró la morena, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ahora en cuanto a tu ex, ¿ha llegado a hacerte daño? ¿Eric llegó a tiempo?

-Sí, él no pudo hacerme nada porque no le dejé pasar, pero me asustó un montón y verlo me jodió tanto... Ese cabrón ni siquiera ha pensado en lo que me hizo. No me ha querido nunca una mierda.

Sookie recordó la historia que le contó sobre la infidelidad de su ex pareja, y como la mujer abandonó el mismo día que lo descubrió su casa, llegando a Bon Temps sin absolutamente nada ideado. Apenas había pasado un mes de aquello, y la vida estaba acumulando sobre sus hombros todo a la vez. Entendía que su amiga estuviera de aquella guisa.

-Tranquila, Lil. No tendrás que verlo más. Es un idiota que ni sabe lo que ha perdido. Con un poco de suerte quizás acabe drenado en alguna cuneta.

-Eric me besó anoche. –Soltó a bocajarro tras una pausa, haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera, aunque no intervino cuando la morena continuó. –No entiendo nada ¿por qué hace eso, qué coño quiere? Un día es como un completo gilipollas y al día siguiente está salvándote la vida y siendo atento... Beber su sangre y dejar que bebiera la mía está jodiéndome, Sookie. Cuando siento lo que él respecto a mí, a veces es confuso y... Yo incluso a veces pienso que siento algo por él.

-Ya, sé lo que se siente... Eric es demasiado complejo, y el vínculo no ayuda en absoluto.

Lil se giró para poder mirar a la rubia, sorprendida de las cosas que estaba hallando en su mente y la dejaron impresionada, y algo confundida.

-¿Has tenido algo con él?

-Sí, hace ya bastante tiempo. En realidad no era él, estaba hechizado por una bruja y olvidó absolutamente todo. Era otro Eric. Con este sólo hubo algún beso. Nada más. Y estoy totalmente segura de que no quiero nada con él. Es lo mejor.

-¿Crees que de verdad existe en él algo más que la prepotencia y la indiferencia hacia el resto? –Preguntó Lil tras obligarse a apagar aquel pequeño deje de celos que la horrorizó y ocultó para la camarera.

-Sí, yo lo he visto, y tú también. Yo cuando murió su creador, y tú cuando lo hizo su hermana. Es capaz de amar, y cuando lo hace es de forma incondicional, pero le cuesta confiar en los demás, abrirse, y cree que preocuparse por alguien que no sea él o de su sangre es ser débil. De todas formas el vínculo de sangre cesará muy pronto, y verás como todo en tu interior se calma. Ahora vamos centrarnos en quién eres y en atrapar a Bill.

Sí, gracias, Sook.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera, para después abrazarla y susurrar que la vería en la noche y tratase de descansar para ese entonces. Lil asintió y volvió a agradecerle toda su dedicación, para después mirar las cartas de su abuelo, decidida a descifrar todo aquello.

 _Lil se levantó sobresaltada del sofá donde estaba pretendiendo dormir un poco al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Sookie no podía haber vuelto aún, o sea que alguien se había colado._

 _La morena se levantó con sigilo y el corazón acelerado por el miedo, cruzando el umbral del salón para adentrarse en el vestíbulo cuando gritó sobresalta al encontrarse de frente con Eric, quien apareció vertiginosamente ante ella._

 _-¡Joder, Eric! casi me matas del susto. –Le riñó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, que subía y bajaba aceleradamente. El rubio sonrío y se acercó a ella peligrosamente, reteniéndola contra la pared._

 _-Lo siento, déjame que te lo compense._

 _Eric puso su mano en la nuca de la joven y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarla con ganas, mientras dejaba su mano libre pasearse por el cuello de la chica, quien pronto se separó de él, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no sucumbir a su pasión._

 _-Vale, vale ¡quieto! Esto es otro de eso estúpidos sueños. Joder, cuándo coño va a dejar de tener efecto esto del vínculo. Aguantarte en el mundo real ya es suficiente._

 _-Quizás lo que te molesta es que esto no suceda allí. –Agregó el hombre sensualmente, acercándose más a ella._

 _-Te lo he dicho, no quiero nada contigo. Todo es efecto de tu sangre._

 _-Deja de engañarte a ti misma, Lil. Te gusto demasiado como para siquiera permitirte pensarlo, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de pensar en ser una chica buena y contenida, y dejar que tu instinto y yo hagamos el resto._

 _El vampiro volvió a sonreír con un deje de malicia, haciendo que Lil sintiera una explosiva mezcla de deseo y miedo antes de que ambos buscaran los labios del contrario con pasión, hasta que poco después Eric desplegó sus colmillos y mordió el cuello de la chica._

Lil despertó súbitamente de aquel sueño, encontrándose en su cama, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mejor al instante, y pasara a incorporarse para mirar el reloj despertador, el cual marcaba casi las 9 de la noche.

La mujer se levantó desperezándose al instante, puesto que se le había pasado un poco la hora. Sookie estaría apunto de llegar, así que corrió al baño a ducharse mientras trataba de pensar en el contenido de las cartas de su abuelo, y en lo que les esperaba, en vez de en Eric Northman.

Concentrándose en frotar su piel con saña y velocidad, casi al terminar escuchó la voz de Sookie en la planta alta mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, con lo que trató de acelerar el proceso y pasó a terminar con su pelo, pero entonces se paró en seco al sentir algo muy extraño en su interior, una especie de dolor y molestia que no era suya, sino de Eric.

La sensación empezó a magnificarse a cada segundo: Algo no iba nada bien, con lo que sin aclararse bien el cabello salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla, corriendo por el pasillo de la casa.

-¡Sookie, tenemos que irnos! ¡Eric está en peligro! ¡lo siento!

-¿Qué? ¿cómo es posible? –Habló mientras terminaba de vestirse, viendo a la morena secarse el cuerpo rápido para después correr a su cuarto a por su ropa.

-¡No sé, será por toda la sangre que he bebido de él, pero está sintiendo daño! ¡Creo que está en el bar!

Sookie apareció en el cuarto de la morena, observándola ya con unos vaqueros desgastado y una camiseta de tirantes negra, con lo cual ambas corrieron a la salida, hacia el coche de la rubia para ponerse rumbo al Fangtasía.

Lil peinó levemente su melena oscura y empapada con los dedos mientras Sookie conducía a toda prisa, y pronto sintió el miedo en la mente de Stackhouse. Miedo por el vikingo ante todo, lo que hizo hablar a la morena.

-¿Sientes algo por Eric aún, Sookie?

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿por qué me preocupo por él? También lo hago por Bill.

-No es igual, lo siento. Puedes decirme la verdad.

-Te la estoy diciendo, Lil –comentó la rubia sin entender bien aquello-. Lo de Eric pasó hace dos años y todo ha cambiado muchísimo. ¿Estás celosa?

-¡No, claro que no! –agregó la chica veloz, y avergonzada hasta que confesó-. Bueno, no lo sé. En serio, ¿qué me está pasando? Esto no es normal por el vínculo, es demasiado intenso. Me afecta de forma diferente que al resto, y cuanto más bebo su sangre o él la mía, va a peor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo y que seas totalmente sincera? –Preguntó Sookie de forma seria, mirándola un segundo.

-Adelante. Igualmente no puedo engañarte, lo leerías en mi mente.

-Fuera del vínculo y rollos vampíricos, ¿te gusta Eric? Y no hablo de lo obvio, sino si sientes algo por él aunque sea mínimo y en algún sentido que te dé miedo hasta pensar.

Lil suspiró entrecortadamente y supo que aquellas palabras de su amiga eran dadas desde al experiencia, algo que la asustó enormemente al sentirlas como suyas.

-Creo que sí, Sook. Y me asusta muchísimo.

La rubia no pudo llegar a responder cuando antes de parar el coche bruscamente ante el Fangtasía, vieron como Pam destrozaba un trozo de muro al ser lanzada desde dentro, cayendo fuertemente contra la carretera y levantándose con dificultad por la rotura de algunos de su huesos.

-¡Pam! ¿¡Qué pasa?! –Gritó Sookie mientras salían de coche y corrían hacia ella, pero Lil respondió en cuanto sintió la presencia que peleaba contra Eric dentro del local.

-Bill está dentro. La diosa quiere matar a todos los que intentamos detener a Bill de beber su sangre aquel día.


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 18

Pam, Sookie y Lil entraron corriendo en el Fangtasía, encontrándose una terrible pelea en el local medio destrozado entre Eric y Bill.

La progenie del vikingo volvió a intervenir vertiginosamente en la desigual lucha, al ver que su creador era agarrado por el cuello por el poseído, quien pretendía arrancárselo. A su vez, Sookie gritó a ver aquello y se lanzó a por Bill mientras Lil quedó horrorizada por la escena y pensamientos que la inundaban de todos los presentes, en especial los de odio de Lilith. Pronto la morena reaccionó y se unió a la lucha, arrancándose la cadena del cuello y yendo a posar la pequeña cruz de plata en la cara de Bill, cuando este hubo lanzado a Eric lejos, empotrándolo contra su trono dorado.

El vampiro poseído gritó de dolor al contacto de la plata, pero agarró a la chica del cuello para lanzarla lejos, pasando después a esquivar una de las bolas de luz de Sookie, a quien mordió unos segundos antes de que Eric atacara al hombre por la espalda.

Pam, harta de aquello, rompió un trozo de la barra del bar para tomar una improvisada estaca, pero Lil gritó al ver lo que pretendía, mientras su amiga no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, haciendo que Sookie se uniera al grito cuando se percató, segundo que utilizó Lilith para deshacerse de Northman tras clavarle una de las patas metálicas de un taburete en el estómago, e ir después a morder a Lil, quien estaba más cerca y trataba de no caerse al suelo tras el golpe sufrido en la cabeza.

La chica gritó cuando los colmillos atravesaron su carne, pero pronto dejó de sentir dolor al ver que Sookie había atacado con su magia al vampiro, quien pronto se repuso del ataque y fue hacia ella lleno de ira, pero Lil dirigió su mano en la misma dirección gritando que parara al ver que mordía a su amiga, logrando inmovilizarlo, aunque no completamente.

-¡Ahora, vamos! ¡atadlo! –Gritó Sookie levantándose del suelo con la mano en la herida del cuello, mientras veía a Bill moverse despacio hacia Lil, quien parecía sufrir mucho al contenerlo, manteniendo la posición.

Eric y Pam agarraron al vampiro y lo llevaron velozmente al sótano del club, atándolo con sus velocidades vampíricas a una de las columnas con cadenas de plata, ignorando el escozor del metal contra la piel a causa del poco tiempo del que disponían, viendo como unos segundos después la diosa hacía revolverse a Bill entre gemidos desesperados de dolor, libre del hechizo de la medio bruja.

-¡Trae la inyección, vamos! –Gritó el vikingo a su creada, quien regresó en un instante y pinchó en el cuello al agitado vampiro, haciendo que quedara inconsciente muy poco después.

La pareja respiró tranquila en cuanto vieron a Bil perder el sentido, pero aquel instante de calma se rompió al escuchar a Sookie llorar con desesperación en la planta de arriba.

Eric llegó en un instante y contempló a la rubia de rodillas tratando de despertar a su amiga, quien aparte de la mordedura del cuello, sangraba por la nariz y estaba inconsciente en su regazo.

-¡Por favor, Lil, tienes que hablarme! ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Northman mientras se ponía a su lado, alertado ante la escena.

-No lo sé, Eric. De repente empezó a sangrar y perdió la conciencia. Tiene que ser por la magia, pero no reacciona.

El vampiro se mordió la muñeca sin pensarlo, pasando a llevarla a la boca de la morena mientras Sookie sollozaba y rezaba porque aquello funcionase, pero su amiga no despertaba ni parecía reaccionar.

-¡Pam! –Gritó Eric con exasperación, haciendo que la vampiresa se pusiera delante de él, viéndolo extrañamente enfadado y ansioso-. Trae a Madeleine aquí ahora, quiera o no. Ella puede ayudarnos.

-Pero si Bill despierta y se desencadena no podréis...

-¡Vamos, es una orden!

La rubia puso mala cara pero desapareció veloz, dejando sola a la pareja.

* * *

-Hola, cielo. –Susurró dulcemente Madeleine cuando Lil abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí, Madeleine?

-Te desmayaste después de detener a la diosa, y me hicieron venir porque no entendían qué pasaba.

-¿Sookie está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con...?

-Sookie se ha quedado dormida después de velarte con Madeleine durante horas. Está bien.

El comentario de Eric cortó a la morena, quien observó cómo entraba en la sala con su característica calma. Lil se incorporó en aquella camilla baja, pero tuvo que hacerlo despacio al sentir un leve mareo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? –Preguntó de forma débil, mirando a Madeleine.

-Te ha pasado esto por usar tanto poder sin saber controlarlo. Has sobrepasado tu límite, Lil; Sólo eres medio bruja, aunque déjame decirte que es asombroso tu poder habiendo podido detener a esa vampiresa. Necesitas conocer cuál es tu capacidad y saber usarla, o podrías acabar muriendo, porque nosotras siempre tenemos que dar algo a cambio de usar la magia, y en este caso has estado usando tu propia vida para equilibrar la balanza, cielo. No había sacrificio de ningún tipo.

-Debéis empezar a entrenar para que aprenda. –Intervino Eric, mirando a las brujas, quienes casi habían olvidado su presencia. –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Madeleine. Le diré a Pam que te devuelva a casa.

-Gracias –agregó la pelirroja, pasando a mirar a Lil-. ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí. Muchas gracias, Madeleine. Te llamaré. –Agregó con solemnidad la morena, agarrando la mano de la mujer un ínstate, viendo como Pam aparecía y observaba la escena con tremendo aburrimiento y molestia, sabiendo qué quería Eric.

La vampiresa hizo un gesto con la mano a la pelirroja para que pasara antes que ella por la puerta del bar, saliendo detrás sin medir palabra, dejando a solas a la pareja.

Lil tomó aire y trató de ponerse en pie por fin, pero en cuanto lo logró volvió a sentir de nuevo mareo y se tambaleó, pero Eric se acercó con su velocidad mágica y la agarró con firmeza, hablando mientras miraba sus ojos.

-Aún estás débil. Podría darte mi sangre.

-No, gracias, de verdad.

-Igualmente no creo que funcione. Cuando te desmayaste lo intentamos, pero no surtió ningún efecto. Cosas de la magia, supongo. Debes tener cuidado.

Lil observó sus ojos fríos a aquella distancia, mostrándole verdadera preocupación y sintió como su corazón se encogía, pero se obligó a responder y tratar de hablar firmemente.

-Lo tendré, pero al menos dime que ha valido la pena.

-Sí, Bill está encadenado abajo, y sedado. Lo estará hasta que podamos hacer el hechizo. Gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada.

-Sookie me dijo que vinisteis porque pudiste sentir que me estaban tacando. Me has salvado, otra vez.

El vikingo movió lentamente su mano diestra y acarició la cara de la muchacha, quien se tensó ante el gesto, quedándose casi sin respiración. Eric dejó su mano en la mejilla de Lil, y habló casi en un susurro.

-No debes tenerme miedo, Lil.

-No tengo miedo. –Respondió con esfuerzo, mirándole a los ojos mientras sentía su corazón latir frenético, y aquel sentimiento difícil de definir que emanaba de Eric y hacía que se sintiera aún más nerviosa.

-Sí que lo tienes, puedo sentirlo, ¿recuerdas?

-Me parece que ambos estamos sintiendo demasiadas cosas del otro. Eso sí me da miedo, para qué voy a engañarte.

-Lo que te da miedo es enamorarte de mí.

-El vínculo es... –Trató de espetar Lil con firmeza, pero Eric la cortó, besándola abruptamente.

La camarera puso las manos en sus pectorales y trató de evitar aquello, pero pocos segundos después no pudo resistirse a las ganas de responder el beso. Quería hacer aquello, lo necesitaba, así que se aferró al cuello del vampiro hasta que tuvo que separarse para respirar, lo cual Eric aprovechó para hablar.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el vínculo no tiene la culpa de lo que estás empezando a sentir por mí. En el fondo, soy encantador. Tú y yo tenemos química, Lil.

Lil sintió aquellas palabras clavarse dolorosamente en su pecho, y casi tan rápido como sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, apartó a Eric con un empujón para poner distancia entre ellos, hablando después.

-No digas esas cosas si no las sientes. No me hagas esto, por favor. Dile a Sookie que me he ido a casa. Cogeré un taxi.

La chica corrió a la salida antes de que él pudiera decir nada, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su interior que no sabía a qué achacar exactamente de todas aquellas emociones, pero lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba estar sola y alejarse de todos, al menos durante unas horas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 19

Sookie y Lil habían terminado su turno en el Merlotte, con lo cual fueron a recoger sus bolsos del despacho de Sam, encontrándose en el lugar.

-¿Entonces todo va bien? Apenas hemos podido hablar después de lo de anoche.

La morena se colgó el bolso negro y miró a la rubia a los ojos.

-Sí, me desperté y Madeleine me contó lo que te he dicho. Después de un rato me fui. No pasó nada más. –Mintió la joven con una leve sonrisa, bloqueando con todas sus fuerzas sus pensamientos. No quería hablar de nada relacionado con Eric. -¿Tú estás bien, verdad? Ya te lo he dicho, pero de verdad siento lo que hice, irme sin avisarte, pero me entró el pánico después de toda la charla y lo que pasó.

-Tranquila, Lil. Todo está bien, no pasa nada. Ahora ve a ver a Madeleine y empápate de todo lo que te diga. Ojalá ella entienda algo en esas cartas. Y por favor, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme aunque sea ya tarde, ¿vale?

Lil abrazó fugazmente a la rubia con una tierna sonrisa por su preocupación, para después asentir y decirle que no se preocupara, saliendo del despacho directa a su furgoneta mientras tomaba aire para prepararse.

El vehículo de la camarera se detuvo casi una hora después delante de la casa de Madeleine, justo cuando el sol casi se había ocultado. Se sentía bastante nerviosa, pero aplacó el miedo y salió del coche cogiendo el bolso con firmeza.

-Hola, cielo. Pasa. –Saludó la pelirroja cuando abrió al puerta, adentrándola suavemente con su mano. –Siéntate en el sofá, por favor ¿has estado bien desde anoch?' ¿has sentido debilidad?

-No, estoy bien 100 por 100. Gracias, por todo, Madeleine.

-De nada, lo hago con gusto –agregó la mujer tomando asiento a su lado, sonriéndola-. ¿Quieres que empecemos viendo esas cartas?

-Sí, claro. Aquí están.

Lil sacó de su bolso un sobre donde las había metido, sacando las 4 cartas con cuidado, pasándoselas después. Mientras Madeleine las miraba por primera vez, Lil intervino un instante.

-Las cartas las escribió mi abuelo paterno, Kvothe, a mi abuela Denna, la bruja. Él habla como si se hubiera ido muy lejos por algo que era urgente de resolver, pero que sepamos, mi abuelo nunca fue a ninguna guerra, o nunca tuvo que ausentarse tantos meses como dice en las cartas. Él murió cuando yo tenía 10 años, y le encantaba contar historias y batallitas, pero nunca dijo nada.

La bruja asintió mientras leía las cartas, observando que Lil se acercaba para volver a releerlas al mismo tiempo, esperando a que ella hablara o viera algo.

-Joder, Lil. Creo que sé de qué hablan tus abuelos. –Susurró la mujer mientras leía la última carta, haciendo que la morena se revolviera inquieta ante aquella revelación.

-¿En serio? Dímelo, por favor.

-No estoy 100 por 100 segura, pero hay un nombre aquí que conozco. Es famoso para las brujas. Earl. Earl era un príncipe hada, y fue encerrado por un poderosísimo aquelarre de brujas después de la guerra que hubo entre hadas y vampiros, hace como 50 años. Por lo que dice tu abuelo, Earl se escapó de su prisión y fue a buscarlo.

-Joder, si mi abuelo fue a buscarlo y sabía de todo ese rollo, quizás tenía relación con las hadas. –Susurró Lil mientras seguía mirando la carta.

-O quizás era un hada, incluso, cielo. Sookie puede ayudarte con esto, quizás sus parientes hadas tengan respuestas. Está claro que deben hablar de esa guerra, y creo que tu abuela pertenecía a ese aquelarre que te he mencionado. A las brujas de Trasmoz, que se remontan a un linaje muy antiguo del norte de la península Ibérica, y acabaron emigrando a América para salvarse de la persecución al ser descubiertas.

-¿Qué? Mi abuela nació en Nueva Orleáns, y sus padres también hasta donde sé. Igualmente, que supiera todo tendría sentido, mi abuelo se lo contaría, pero ella o su familia no tuvo porque intervenir en esa guerra. –Respondió Lil con reticencia, sintiendo miedo ante tantos datos.

-Podría ser, pero también podría ser lo que yo te digo. Que fuera del aquelarre de Trasmoz tendría sentido y podría explicar que anoche no murieras y fueras capaz de ejercer ese poder sin tener idea de usarlo, niña. Una medio bruja no podría hacer eso sin un gran entrenamiento.

La morena se puso de pie, agobiada y con la adrenalina subiéndole ante todo aquello, pero trató de tranquilizarse soltando el aire con un soplido, empezando a pasearse por el salón, tratando de pensar y encajar piezas de aquel puzzle.

-Vale, lo pillo. Mis genes de bruja son la hostia, y todo lo que me estás diciendo podría ser, lo acepto. Pero necesito saberlo de verdad, Madeleine, y no sé cómo coño hacerlo, pero tengo que saber exactamente la verdad.

La pelirroja inspiró y entendió su ansiedad de información, levantándose para cogerla de los hombros y mirarla.

-Con lo de las hadas no tengo recursos, pero si podría ayudarte con lo de tu abuela, aunque es un poco fuerte y podría no resultar.

-Dímelo, no me importa si puede valer.

-Podríamos contactar con ella. Hacerla venir del mundo de los espíritus y que tú misma le preguntaras. Conozco a un médium que puede ayudarme a contactar.

Lil no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía, lo cual se reflejó en sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por un segundo, y el miedo que rezumaba de su ojos, pero se obligó a hablar cuando fue capaz.

-Joder...Sí, hagámoslo. Tengo que saber la verdad, Madeleine.

-Vale, hablaré con mi amigo y te diré lo que me cuente. Tú habla con Sookie y ocúpate de la parte de las hadas. ¿Quieres aún que empecemos con las lecciones de brujería, cielo? Estás algo pálida.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. Dame sólo un par de minutos. –Agregó volviendo a sentarse, echándole una mirada a las cartas que reposaban sobre la mesa, lo cual la hizo tomar una profunda inhalación, pensando que aquello era de locos, sintiendo a la vez el cosquilleo del miedo al pensar que lo dicho pro al bruja, podría ser la verdad.

Lil salió de la casa de Madeleine casi a las doce y media. Había estado allí varias horas, y apenas le habían parecido una con tantas emociones y cosas nuevas, que ahora le abotargaban la cabeza, pero que a la vez la hacían sentirse un poco mejor al estar cerca de entenderse y conocerse mejor, así como de su pasado.

La chica emprendió el viaje de vuelta en su camioneta vieja, siendo incapaz de poner la radio con todo el barullo dentro de su cerebro, lo cual le pareció demasiado ruido como para poner algo de fondo.

Una vez tomada la carretera que la llevaba hasta Bon Temps, la chica condujo de forma automática, con la cabeza en todos los asuntos mágicos hasta que algo calló abruptamente sobre el techo del vehículo, haciéndola gritar y frenar en seco.

El corazón de Lil latía a mil por hora, pero sus músculos no le respondía como para salir, cosa que tampoco consideraba buena idea, así que se mantuvo quieta observando alrededor, hasta que arrancó de nuevo y se puso en marcha rápido, abriendo sus sentidos más que nunca. Pronto empezó a escuchar las emociones de alguien; Diversión, maldad.

Lil aceleró ante aquello que empezó a sentir, siendo capaz de captar un pensamiento nítido de aquel ser que mencionó su nombre. Sabía quién era, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando de pronto apareció su ex en la carretera, haciendo que frenara en seco a la par que dio un fuerte volantazo de forma instintiva.

Los gritos de la camarera cesaron en cuanto su coche chocó frontalmente contra un árbol, haciendo que se golpeara la frente contra el volante. De inmediato se sintió mareada y notó la sangre chorrear de una de sus cejas, pero el miedo hizo que se espabilara y saliera del coche.

La joven empezó a caminar todo lo rápido que pudo alejándose del lugar del siniestro, no sabiendo en realidad hacia dónde iba, pero se paró de golpe al ver a Alfred frente a ella, sonriéndola de forma inquietante.

-Oh, Lil. Lo siento mucho. Sólo quiero hablar... aunque he de decirte que hueles de puta madre, joder, y las ganas de chuparte la sangre están dejando a un lado que quiera convencerte de que volvamos a intentarlo. Sé que te ponen los vampiros, cariño.

El vampiro sacó los colmillos y Lil gritó con terror, empezando a correr desesperada, pero el hombre la alcanzó sin esfuerzo y clavó su dientes en el cuello de la joven, hasta que sintió que alguien se lo quitaba de encima velozmente.

Lil se incorporó quedando de rodillas en la hierba, y vislumbró una frenética pelea entre Alfred y otra silueta que la escasa luz le impedía discernir, pero pronto una de las dos se marchó rauda, y la joven se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la carretera, llorando presa del pánico.

La chica gritó con miedo cuando aquel vampiro la alcanzó y agarró de los brazos, pero ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas revolviéndose y pegándole, viendo que era Eric, aunque aún así fue incapaz de parar de golpearlo y gritarle que la dejara.

-¡Lil, soy yo! ¡Soy Eric! ¡Mírame! –Exigió el vikingo zarandeándola levemente, acercándose a su rostro.

La chica se calló abruptamente manteniendo la mirada fija en él, hasta que comprendió que el peligro había pasado, entonces Eric se puso en pie despacio mientras la ayudaba, siendo abrazado por Lil un segundo más tarde, escuchando como volvía a llorar, aunque con menos intensidad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 20

Lil logró calmarse unos minutos después, pero ni ella ni Eric se separaron o suavizaron el abrazo que los unía, dejando que el silencio los envolviera.

El vampiro se sorprendió de aquella sensación de comodidad que sentía, así como de la necesidad de proteger a aquella mujer cuya mente gritaba que no se alejara. Aquello le hacía apretarla cuidadosamente contra su cuerpo, y acariciar su cabello con un cariño que hacía tiempo no demostraba, y había hecho pocas veces, no obstante sabía que tenían que moverse de allí, así que deshizo el abrazo despacio, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirar a Lil a los ojos.

Pronto pudo vislumbrar la brecha de la frente de la chica, que sangraba con la suficiente abundancia como para darle importancia, al igual que las marcas de la mordedura en su fino cuello. Al haber apartado a aquel vampiro tan bruscamente había rasgado la piel de forma sucia, creando más inconvenientes que ventajas. Eric sintió de nuevo la ira crecer al recordar la escena al ver aquellas marcas y el miedo aún en los ojos de la chica, que seguía abrazándolo en silencio.

El vikingo llevó su mano diestra a la herida del cuello de Lil, rozando levemente la zona, para después hacer lo mismo en la herida de la ceja derecha, para acabar limpiando una nueva lágrima silenciosa de la mujer, quién lo miró a los ojos como queriendo decir algo, pero no lo hizo, y tampoco era necesario en realidad. Le estaba dando las gracias.

Eric desplegó sus colmillos y mordió su muñeca, ofreciéndosela a la chica después con un movimiento lento, pero ella negó con la cabeza, siendo capaz de articular palabra al fin.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.

-Estás sangrando, y te has golpeado la cabeza con fuerza. Bebe, Lil. Por favor.

Volviendo a abrirse la herida, el rubio acercó otra vez la muñeca, consiguiendo que al final la bruja bebiera sin mucho afán, aunque de una forma que le sorprendió, como mostrando cariño o respeto. Cuando acabó, Eric guardó sus colmillos y volvieron a encontrarse sus miradas.

-Tu coche está destrozado, así que te llevaré a casa. Ese vampiro se me ha escapado. Lo siento. Tiene una velocidad y fuerza sorprendente para lo joven que es.

-No importa, Eric. Me has salvado igualmente. Te estás tomando muy en serio nuestro pacto.

-Te lo dije, Lil. Soy un hombre de palabra. Voy a ayudarte cuando lo necesites. Ahora agárrate a mi cuello y nos iremos.

Lil asintió sin saber qué iba a pasar, pero en cuanto se abrazó al cuello del alto hombre, este la tomó en brazos y salió volando rápidamente, aterrizando poco después ante la casa Stackhouse.

-Joder, ha sido increíble. –Comentó la camarera cuando Eric la devolvió al suelo, sonriendo por primera vez.

Eric le devolvió el gesto con su característica sonrisa torcida, sintiendo como Sookie corría en el interior hasta la puerta, abriéndola unos instantes después.

-¡Lil, por fin! ¿Dónde está tú coche? ¿qué pasa?

La morena la miró plantada en el umbral de la puerta, y un instante después no pudo sino correr hasta ella y abrazarla, sintiendo que de nuevo iba a volver a llorar. Había sido una noche muy intensa.

-Su ex vampiro la ha atacado en el bosque. La hizo salirse de la carretera y él la mordió. Sentí su miedo y fui a buscarla. Ahora que ha descubierto lo deliciosa que es su sangre, intuyo que va a molestar más de la cuenta. Debéis tener cuidado, las dos.

Sookie asintió tragando saliva mientras miraba a Eric por encima del hombro de su amiga, abrazándola aún con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho, Lil. Tranquila, ¿vale? Pensaremos en algo.

-Sookie –hablo la joven tras separarse de ella, mirándola fijamente-, Madeleine ha entendido las cartas. Quizás sea medio hada como tú.

-Dios mío... ¿Está segura? –Susurró al rubia, totalmente sorprendida mientras Eric sintió lo mismo, entendiendo entonces el sabor de su sangre. ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

-Mi abuelo se fue a buscar a es tal Earl, que era un hada, y sí, es el que tú conoces. Madeleine dijo que hablaban de la guerra de las hadas y los vampiros de hace unos 50 años. Me dijo que tu podría tener contactos que supieran si mi abuelo era hada.

-Claro. Mañana por la mañana empezaré a moverlo todo. Vamos a saber la verdad.

-También vamos a contactar con mi abuela. Tengo que saber si pertenecía a las brujas que encerraron a ese hada por revelarse contra los suyos por no querer luchar contra los vampiros. Puede que ella fuera una de las brujas de aquel aquelarre.

-Madre mía, desde luego ha sido más que suficiente para una noche. Entra en casa y vamos a tratar de que te tranquilices. Eric, ¿quieres pasar? Se que odias y no bebes la true blood, pero tengo si quieres. –Ofreció al rubia cuando introdujo a la morena en la casa.

-Gracias, Sookie –respondió el hombre con una de sus sonrisas-. Tengo cosas que hacer, y aquí ya he acabado. Hablaremos para el jueves para el hechizo. Tratad de no meteros en líos hasta entonces.

-Lo intentaremos. Gracias por lo que has hecho.

Eric asintió y desapareció velozmente, dejando a Sookie en el umbral de la puerta, y tras suspirar con fuerza entró para ocuparse de Lil.

* * *

Sookie y Lil se hallaban sentadas en la cocina, en total silencio mientras la rubia se trataba de concentrar al máximo para contactar con su tatara abuelo hada mentalmente, como alguna vez había podido hacer.

Lil la escudriñaba con total atención, viendo como la chica fruncía el ceño con esfuerzo, hasta que se sorprendió al oírla hablar, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Abuelo Niall, por favor necesito que vengas. Es un tema importante sobre la guerra de las hadas. Si me estás oyendo, ven por favor. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Pasados unos segundos, el anciano se apareció e la cocina de la casa Stackhouse, posando la mirada en Sookie, pero pronto miró a Lil y se quedó callado, totalmente sorprendido al verla, ignorando que la muchacha lo observaba a él casi con la boca abierta.

-Lilian ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Lilian? ¿Os conocéis? –Intervino confusa la dueña de la casa, mirando a ambos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no lo he visto en mi vida, Sook.

-¿Tu verdadero nombre es Lilian? –Agregó la rubia, haciendo que la morena respondiera rápido para dirigirse a Niall.

-Sí, Lil es la abreviatura. Odio el nombre de Lilian, así que no lo uso. ¿Por qué me conoce usted? ¿qué coño pasa aquí?

-Esta jovencita es prima segunda tuya, Sookie. Todos tenemos la misma sangre real de hadas. Su abuelo Kvothe era mi hijo, al igual que el tuyo, Sookie.

-¡¿Qué cojones!? ¿Soy medio hada y nadie me lo había dicho? ¡¿Por qué!?

-Para protegerte, Lilian, igual que a Sookie, aunque en tu caso hay un doble problema –agregó con la misma calma Niall, quien ni se inmutaba por la exasperación de la morena-. Tú eres medio bruja, heredaste el gen de tu abuela Denna, y el hermano de vuestros abuelos, Earl, tiene bastante en contra de las brujas como tú por lo que le hicieron.

-Abuelo, cuéntanos la historia, por favor. Tenemos derecho a saber la verdad. –Suplicó Sookie, retirando una silla de la mesa para que se sentara.

-Está bien, chicas. Como ya sabéis, bueno quizás no –comentó en cuanto vió a Lil alzar una ceja en un gesto irónico-, en nuestro mundo hubo varias guerras, pero la última fue la más horrible de todas porque dividió a las hadas en dos bandos, y acabó siendo una guerra civil. Yo tuve varios hijos, Kvothe, Fintan, Jonas y Earl. Los vampiros descubrieron que aún existíamos, y se organizaron para atacarnos, querían someternos y tener sangre de hada para salir al sol y alimentarse para siempre, por eso de que les encantamos. Algunos de nosotros pensamos que luchar era absurdo, puesto que nos superaban en número y ferocidad, así que queríamos seguir escondidos como hasta entonces; Pero otra facción quería la guerra, ciegos por el odio de vivir de esta forma constantemente. Earl encabezó esa facción y acabó volviéndose contra mí por no poder convencerme, pero yo sabía que lo mejor para mi reino era esperar y ser inteligente. Yo quería plantar cara a los vampiros, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda, así que empecé a negociar con las brujas, y lo hice gracias a Kvothe, que por ese entonces aún no estaba casado con tu abuela, una bruja poderosísima de uno de los más antiguos aquelarres del mundo.

-¿Pero por qué Earl no esperó si en el fondo queríais lo mismo? –Intervino Sookie, viendo que Lil aún estaba procesando todo aquello.

-Las hadas no hemos sido especialmente sociables con otros seres sobre naturales. Pocos vieron bien hacer tratos con las brujas. Earl estaba en contra totalmente, siempre fue un poco estrecho de miras. En fin, pedí ayuda a las brujas igual, y tracé un plan por si todo se iba al garete para que nuestra familia perdurara, y menos mal que fue así, porque Earl y su grupo dejaron entrar a los vampiros en nuestro hogar. Mataron a Jonas, pero Fintan y Kvothe escaparon tal y como planeamos y fueron al mundo mortal, dejando de usar nuestro apellido real y se integrándose con la humanidad para pasar desapercibidos. Las brujas después nos ayudaron a encerrar a Earl en una prisión mágica, donde sigue hasta hoy pagando su imperdonable crimen, y a derrotar a los vampiros y sacarlos de nuestro plano. Mucha gente murió. Por miedo a darles pistas a los vampiros sobre que no nos extinguimos realmente, es por lo que ningún descendiente con genes feéricos sabe qué es. Lo siento.

El silencio se hizo un minuto en el cual Sookie bajó la mirada con pesar y Lil inspiró hondo, presa de la emoción y el miedo de tantas cosas juntas, pasando a hablar con dificultad unos instantes después.

-¿Sabes algo del aquelarre de mi abuela, Niall? ¿O algo sobre ella en general que pueda ayudarme a entender mi otra mitad?

-No, querida. Sólo sé que se llamaba Denna, que participó con su familia y aquelarre en el hechizo de Earl, y por eso él os odia a muerte. No recuerdo el nombre de su clan, lo siento mucho. Eran muy crípticas.

-¿Lil tiene mis mismos poderes de hada entonces? Porque lee mentes pero a lo contrario que yo, está todo invertido.

-No, Sookie. Su gen de bruja es más fuerte, así que no tiene el don de la luz, sólo la telepatía. Su magia es de bruja. Y ahí no podemos ayudarla nosotros.

-Me habéis ayudado mucho con todo esto. Gracias, gracias a los dos. Tengo que ver a Madeleine. –Comentó la morena apresuradamente ,levantándose y corriendo escaleras arriba para coger sus cosas necesarias para el trabajo, e ir a ver a la bruja antes de nada.


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 21

Lil casi entró derrapando en la propiedad de Madeleine, con un pequeño coche de sustitución que su seguro le había ofrecido hasta la reparación del suyo, saliendo del vehículo con el corazón totalmente acelerado ante la hora de hacer aquella conexión con el más allá, en busca de su abuela.

Recordaba que la mujer le había dicho el día anterior, cuando fue a buscarla tras la conversación con Niall, que podrían hacer la llamada justo al día siguiente casi a la media noche, puesto que su amigo médium salía de trabajar a esas horas y había accedido, así que allí estaba, casi a las doce y media y con la ropa del Merlotte, pues había ido directamente después de terminar su turno.

La muchacha llamó a la puerta con algo de efusividad, siendo abierta un instante después por alguien que desde luego no esperaba allí.

-¿Lafayette?

-No me jodas que eres tú la medio bruja, cabrona –Habló el hombre con total sorpresa, siendo respondido con la misma mirada incrédula.

-¿Y tú eres médium? Joder, estoy flipando.

-Pues entonces espera a ver lo que viene ahora, monada. –Agregó él mientras la hacía pasar, vislumbrando que Madeleine bajaba de la segunda planta con varias velas blancas.

-No sabía que os conocíais. Venga sentaos y yo prepararé esto.

-Madeleine, este pueblucho es tan pequeño que acaban casándose entre primos. Lo raro hubiera sido que no nos conociéramos, ahora que lo pienso.

Lil sonrió ante el comentario de Lafayette, observando como la pelirroja encendía las velas que había puesto en el centro de la mesa, creando un círculo, sentándose después entre los dos compañeros de trabajo, y ofreciéndoles las manos para agarrarse todos.

Madeleine habló la primera.

-A veces los muertos se manifiestan por sí solos, se dejan ver, y otras poseen al médium. No sabemos cómo será, pero con toda esta energía tu abuela aparecerá, cielo. Cuando quieras, Lafayette.

-Vamos allá –murmuró el hombre moviendo el cuello en semi círculos, para después empezar a invocar-. Espíritus del más allá, invocamos a Denna Sandford. Señora Sandford, su nieta quiere hablar con usted. Por favor, venga a nosotros. Manifiéstese.

Lil contempló las caras concentradas de la pareja, y decidió hacer lo mismo y cerrar los ojos, escuchando a Madeleine susurrar que sentía a alguien ya, y después a Lafayette decir que había llegado. La morena abrió los ojos y encontró a su abuela en un extremo de la sala, vestida igual que en su entierro, y no pudo sino apartar las manos y gritar de la impresión.

-¡Joder, la estoy viendo!

-Nosotros también. Está aquí. Venga, habla con ella. –Instó Madeleine, volviendo a cogerla de la mano, como el hombre.

-Lil, sé por qué me has llamado. –Habló Denna, haciendo que la chica sintiera un escalofrío, y una emoción inconmensurable.

-¿Abuela, por qué nunca me contaste nada? ¿Todo mi pasado y el de Will es una mentira? –Sollozó la joven con dolor en el corazón.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé que debí habértelo contado, al menos lo que heredaste de mí, pero tuve demasiado miedo y al final morí antes de tener valor. Ahora me arrepiento, porque necesitarás todo ese poder de mi estirpe para luchar en lo venidero. Tiempos oscuros, Lil. Pero gracias a esta mujer y a tu amiga puedo estar tranquila.

-Abuela, ¿Ayudaste a encerrar a Earl, el hermano del abuelo?

-Sí, y no debe abandonar su prisión o todo se repetirá. Es tu misión retenerlo. Eres una Trasmoz, Lil. Madeleine tiene razón en todo lo que te dijo. Esfuérzate, cariño. Debes prepararte.

-¡Para qué abuela!? ¡Me estás asustando! –Sollozó con un eje de enfado, mirándola fijamente.

-No puedo hablar de esas cosas. Tú recuerda mis palabras y escucha a los que te quieres. Aléjate de los vampiros, Lil. No se puede confiar en ellos, son engañosos y cautivadores. Ese vampiro no te quiere. Es cruel. Cuida de William, cariño.

-¡No te vayas, espera!

Lil se levantó a la vez que alzaba la voz con el último comentario, acercándose al espectro hasta que se desvaneció en segundos, dejándola anclada en mitad de la estancia. Pronto Madeleine y Lafayette se acercaron.

-Tranquila, cielo. Todo estará bien. –Susurró Madeleine frotando su espalda, mientras el cocinero susurraba por lo bajo que iría a traerle algo fuerte para beber.

* * *

El Fangtasía estaba hasta los topes, como acostumbraba a esas horas de la madrugada normalmente, por lo que Lil tuvo que ir esquivando gente hasta acercarse a la barra, donde vislumbró a Pam. No le apetecía especialmente hablar con la vampiresa, porque aunque la había visto pocas veces, sabía ya de su ácido carácter, pero no tenía otra. Al otro lado de la barra divisó a la vampiresa llamada Tara, la ex amiga de Sookie, quien no perdió detalle al verla acercarse a su creadora.

-Hola, Pam. –Alzó al voz la morena, haciendo que la vampiresa se girara dejando la botella que sostenía, mirándola con su típica indiferencia.

-Vaya, si es el incordio humano número 2. Dime, guapa ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Eric ¿Está aquí? –Preguntó ignorando el comentario, viendo como la mujer se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba con su rollo lleno de perífrasis.

-Depende de para qué ¿Qué quieres? Está ocupado.

-Sólo quiero darle las gracias por lo de la otra noche, no fui capaz cuando ocurrió todo, y no está bien. Además tengo un mensaje de Madeleine sobre lo de Bill de mañana. –Respondió con exasperación, observando a Pam con el mismo semblante frío.

-Como te he dicho, está ocupado. Aunque si quisieras darle las gracias de otra manera menos... verbal, seguro que para y te recibe, viendo lo que le gustas, aunque sea algo incomprensible.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo, pero nadie te ha pedido tu puta opinión. –Respondió Lil, siguiendo su mismo juego, haciendo que la mujer alzara una ceja ante su descaro. Sabía que aquello le gustaba, y eso le ponía más de los nervios, porque no lo pretendía.

-Está en el despacho. Pasa e interrúmpele, yo no voy a hacerlo, cielo.

Lil rodó los ojos con exasperación y murmuró un irónico _gracias,_ dirigiéndose al lugar y abriendo la puerta tras llamar y que no le hicieran caso. Se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la escena.

Eric estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer, quien se hallaba tumbada en el escritorio dejando que la penetrara con violencia mientras gemía con el mismo entusiasmos.

El vampiro se percató de la entrada de la chica y paró, sonriendo antes de girarse con total tranquilidad.

-Lil, qué grata sorpresa. ¿Te gustaría unirte?

-No, muchas gracias. –Agregó mirando hacia otro lado, aplacando el impulso de observar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Aquel deseo por él hizo que se sintiera fatal consigo misma, y recordara las palabras de su abuela de hacía apenas unas horas. –Por una vez tenía que haber hecho caso a Pam. Esperaré fuera.

-Has venido hasta aquí para verme, no soy tan descortés. Esto puede esperar. Fuera. –Dijo a la mujer del escritorio, quien se levantó y cogió su ropa del suelo, poniéndose el vestido corto para salir.

La camarera siguió mirando a otro lado hasta que el hombre se puso los pantalones, entonces pudo mirarlo y empezar a hablar con frialdad.

-Madeleine dice que el hechizo, como tarde, debe ser ejecutado un poco antes del atardecer de mañana. Así que a ver cómo hacemos esto.

-Aún sedado, es peligroso que Sookie y tú lo trasladéis hasta allí, meter a gente ajena a todo esto no es una opción, así que sólo queda que alguno de nosotros os ayude, y cuando digo alguno me refiero a mí.

-Pero será de día, no puedes exponerte al sol. No aguantarías el viaje.

-Sí, si puedo beber de vuestra sangre de hada. Este sería un buen momento para agradecerme mi ayuda. –Dijo mirándola fijamente, con rostro serio.

-Vale, está bien. Podrás beber mi sangre si eso hace que no te quemes. –Accedió la chica tras pensarlo un segundo, sabiendo que no era una idea muy buena, pero no había otra. ¿A que hora venimos? Mañana tenemos las dos el día libre en el Merlotte.

-Estad aquí a las siete. Dejad el coche en la puerta y llevaremos un furgón donde meteremos a Pam y Tara y nos iremos. Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

-Está bien, se lo diré a Sookie y a Madeleine para que hable con sus amigas.

-¿Entonces se confirma que eres mitad hada y bruja? –Cambió de tema Eric cuando pudo, volviendo a lo que le interesaba.

-Sí, y resulta que soy de la misma familia feérica que Sookie, así que somos primas segundas o algo así. Ya está todo confirmado. Lo que le conté a Sookie la otra anoche delante de ti era todo verdad.

-Esto se pone interesante. Vas a ser una máquina de matar si sabes sacarle provecho.

-No quiero eso. –Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido y exasperación ante tanta brutalidad.

-Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Algo más, Lil?

La camarera tragó saliva y se lo pensó un instante. Después de aquello la situación le parecía violenta, y había perdido la buena fe que la había conducido hasta allí al ver la verdadera cara de Northman de nuevo, pero aún así le debía la vida.

-Sí, quería darte las gracias por salvarme la otra noche. Me quedé tan en shock que fui incapaz. Muchas gracias, Eric.

-Es un placer, pero ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para ser tan formales, Lil. ¿Has meditado agradecérmelo con algo que realmente me gustaría? Tengo varias ideas en mente.

-Ni en tus sueños, Northman. –Agregó ella mirándolo fijamente, manteniendo los brazos cruzados, haciéndolo sonreír.

-No, mejor en los tuyos, cariño.

Lil lo fulminó con la mirada, cabreándose más al ver como el vikingo ensanchaba su sonrisa, con lo que giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar sin decir nada, murmurando por lo bajo un _cabrón._


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 22

Lil volvió a luchar contra la marea de gente dentro del bar para dirigirse a la salida y perder de vista aquel antro y todo lo que conllevaba, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, sintió como alguien la agarraba de un brazo y la empujaba contra una de las paredes del local de forma súper veloz.

Alfred sonrió abiertamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared para acorralarla, desplegando sus colmillos sin poder remediarlo ante aquel olor exquisito.

-Joder, Lil qué coño eres. Nadie sabe como tú. No puedo olvidarte, cariño. Quiero que seas mía, mi humana. Todo puede cambiar y ser la hostia. ¡He venido a este pueblucho por ti!

La mujer sintió más enfado que temor y lo empujó con fuerza, sintiéndose más segura que en la calle. Estaban en público, no sería tan idiota.

-Vete a la puta mierda, Alfred. ¿Crees que soy idiota? No valías una mierda como humano, mucho menos como vampiro. Como no me dejes en paz de una jodida vez vas a terminar muerto, pero muerto de verdad. ¡Ni en putos sueños sería nada tuyo!

El vampiro castaño la agarró del cuello con enfado y volvió a hablar con chulería.

-Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, joder. ¿Quién coño va a matarme? porque tú, cariño, estás muy lejos de poder.

-Yo. Yo te mataré como vuelvas a acercarte a ella. –Gruñó Eric con los colmillos desplegados, agarrándole del cuello y haciendo que la soltara para alejarlo, pero Alfred no se achantó.

-¿Y quién coño eres tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-En primer lugar, un vampiro que te saca mil años, y en segundo lugar el dueño de este bar, y como te vea por aquí de nuevo, voy arrancarte la piel para después ponerte al sol.

-Ella es mi novia, y que seas el dueño de esto o tengas los años que sean no tienen nada que ver para que te metas en mis putos asuntos, rubito.

Alfred iba a empujar a Eric y comenzar una pelea cuando Lil intervino, a la par que se acercaba al vikingo y hacía que lo soltara, alejándolo de su ex.

-Ahora soy suya, así que sí tiene por qué meterse en esto, gilipollas.

El vampiro castaño gruñó ante lo que la mujer dijo, dispuesto a ir a por ella, pero Eric lo empujó con violencia, lanzándolo al otro extremo del bar mientras la gente empezaba a gritar y huir, aunque a él no le importó, y gritó con saña a Alfred.

-¡Ella es mía! ¡Acércate y te mataré!

El castaño los fulminó con la mirada lleno de odio y rabia, saliendo después del Fangtasía a toda velocidad.

El bar había quedado casi desierto, y mientras Tara se quedó inmóvil en la barra, Pam salió con cabreo para acercarse a Eric.

-Cojonudo, Eric. Excelente día de caja el de hoy con el local vacío a las 2 de la madrugada.

-Cállate, Pam. Ya has visto que me ha provocado.

-Lo que he visto es que tú te has inmiscuido como siempre que pasa algo con Sookie o Sookie 2. Podrías haberlo echado siendo elegante y feroz, sin espantar a toda nuestra puta clientela, pero tenías que salir a defender al hadita medio bruja de los cojones, que como pasó con la otra hadita, te tiene medio gilipollas. –Espetó la vampiresa con enfado y un deje de celos, haciendo que Eric volviera a intervenir, esta vez gritando con furia.

-¡He dicho que te calles! –Después del grito, se giró para mirar a Lil, quien lo miró tratando de ocultar su miedo. –Te acompañaré hasta casa por si sigue por ahí fuera. Vamos.

Lil se dejó guiar hasta la salida, sintiendo la fría mano del rubio en su espalda mientras Pam los observaba echando fuego por la mirada hasta que salieron del local.

Una vez dentro del coche, la camarera arrancó y se puso en camino en medio de un incómodo silencio que rompió con algo de inseguridad por sentir el enfado del hombre. Estaba enfadado porque parte de lo que Pam había dicho era verdad. Aquello parecía provocarle una especie de temor que Lil no quiso seguir indagando.

-Pam quizás tiene razón sobre las formas. Es tu negocio. Igualmente ya has hecho mucho por mí con esto de Alfred. Estaré bien con mis poderes, Eric.

-La otra noche no te sirvieron de mucho. No obstante, te hice una promesa, así que no, Pam no tiene puta razón. Le encanta entrometerse en mi vida.

-Bueno, en eso no me voy a meter, desde luego –agregó la chica con cuidado-. Pero en cuanto a lo de Alfred, en serio, puedo arreglármelas. Estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi poder y no quiero molestarte ni causarte problemas.

-No tienes que intentar alejarme por lo que ha dicho Pam. Si está celosa tendrá que aguantarse. Tú y yo tenemos un trato. Ese vampiro te asusta, va a por ti y ahora está muy cabreado, y en parte por mí.

-No me da miedo. Bueno, vale, un poco sí –rectificó al observar la mirada que le lanzó el vikingo, volviendo a centrarse en la carretera-. Está frenético por haber probado mi sangre. Eso asusta.

-Si fueras mía de verdad no tendrías por qué tener miedo. Nadie te tocaría.

Lil no pudo evitar mirar a Eric con sorpresa y un deje de enfado, respondiéndole con tono duro.

-Tendría el mismo porque eso no puede garantizar que estarás a todas horas cuidando de que nadie con malas intenciones se me acerque. Eso es algo que los vampiros os habéis inventado para tenernos como esclavos y usarnos a vuestro antojo. Si fuera tuya lo único que cambiaría es que tú podrías follarme y beberte mi sangre a tu antojo. No voy a ser esclava de nadie, Eric, ni siquiera por mucho que tenga que agradecerte que me salves la vida.

-Eso puede ser algo más profundo, depende de cómo se lo tomen las partes. No tiene por qué ser sólo sexo, ¿sabes? -Respondió el vikingo indiferentemente, haciendo que la morena riera de forma irónica.

-Venga, ya. Tú no compartirías un vínculo especial con un humano, ni ser sobre natural que no fuera progenie tuyo o familia de algún tipo. No quieres a nadie salvo a ti mismo, y a tu descendencia. No hay sentimientos para nadie más.

-Yo amé a una humana. Amé también a Sookie.

-Estabas embrujado, eso no cuenta. –intervino Lil veloz, haciendo que él volviera a hablar, casi pisándola.

-La tengo afecto igualmente aunque ya no la quiera de se modo. Aunque no te lo creas o prefieras no creerlo, podría amarte, Lil. No estaba vacilándote cuando te dije lo de la química, y no me refería a puramente sexual, que seguro que también.

Lil lo miró de soslayo un instante con una sensación interior que le dificultaba respirar, pero pronto se obligó a alejar aquello y hablar, fingiendo que todo eso no le importaba.

-Venga, déjalo ya, Eric. No voy a acostarme contigo. No cuela. –Comentó bromeando, sonriéndole levemente, haciendo que respondiera de igual forma, con picardía.

Nadie volvió a hablar hasta llegar a la casa, donde la chica aparcó junto al coche de Sookie. La pareja entonces salió del vehículo y Lil habló mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, con Eric detrás a unos pasos.

-Gracias otra vez. Tenedlo todo preparado para mañana cuando lleguemos.

-Lo haremos. Ginger os recibirá.

-Bien, pues nos vemos en unas horas. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Lil. Sueña cosas bonitas. –Se burló el rubio con una torcida sonrisa.

La chica le respondió de inmediato con una peineta tras abrir la puerta, lo que hizo que Eric sonriera divertido, contemplando como la puerta de la casa Stackhouse se cerraba unos segundos después. Rápidamente desapareció volando para volver al Fangtasía.

El bar seguía casi igual de vacío cuando regresó, aunque algunos clientes habían vuelto y bebían cerca de la barra, visiblemente preocupados mientras Tara recogía el desastre resultante de la bravísima pelea, y Pam miraba la nada totalmente pensativa desde detrás de la barra.

Eric trató de ignorar su mirada cuando lo vio entrar, y se dirigió hacia el despacho, sintiendo que poco después la vampiresa lo seguía, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Vale, eres un hombre de palabra y prometiste ayudarla y protegerla por todo lo que hizo con Nora y eso, pero ya le has devuelto el favor a esa medio humana. ¿Qué está pasando, Eric?

-Esto aún no ha acabado, Pam. Es valiosa; Ponerla en nuestra contra no nos compensaría. –Dijo mirando a la vampiresa, quien buscó la verdad en sus ojos fríos.

-No me mientas, sabes que no puedes. Hay algo más, lo sé.

-Sorpréndeme, ¿el qué? ¿qué crees que pasa?

La mujer se pensó un segundo sus palabras mientras se miraban fijamente, pero al final habló con sinceridad.

-Creo que está empezando a gustarte de verdad, y eso no puede traer más que problemas, sobre todo porque como Sookie, va a ser un puto imán para los problemas.

-Te equivocas, Pam –intervino el rubio cuando ella se calló, hablando firmemente, a pesar de que dudó un segundo-, no es nada para mí, sólo son negocios. Mañana antes del atardecer vendrán aquí para que vayamos a casa de la bruja. Hoy habrá que acostarse antes.

La vampiresa iba a preguntar sobre aquello, pero Eric abandonó el despacho rápido, haciendo que tuviera que resignarse. No era buena idea volver a discutir con él.


	23. Chapter 23

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 23

El sonido de aquella canción de pop de una de las pocas emisoras que cogía el coche de Sookie era lo único que se escuchaba dentro del vehículo amarillo en el que viajaban ella y Lil, al fin camino del Fangtasía para comenzar con la primera parte del plan de acabar con Lilith. Ambas mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas pensando en todo lo que podría suceder, lo que hacía que sus nervios estuvieran más que a flor de piel, impidiéndoles concentrarse en tener una conversación.

Finalmente la rubia habló, aunque sin quitarle ojo a la carretera.

-Si quieres no tienes por qué darle tu sangre a Eric, puedo hacerlo yo.

-No me importa, Sook. Eso no me preocupa.

-No Esperaba verte tan preparada mentalmente, la verdad.

-Yo tampoco –agregó Lil tras un suspiro-. En realidad estoy tan nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar que eso es lo que menos me importa.

Sookie asintió para darle la razón a la joven, sintiendo su propia preocupación, sobre todo por lo que pasaría con Bill. Tenía miedo de que pudiera morir, y ciertamente se sorprendió de tal magnitud de sufrimiento. Se suponía que quería dejarlo tras, olvidarse de él por todo lo ocurrido, y sobre todo por lo último pasado que había vuelto a Bill totalmente idiota e inhumano.

El coche se detuvo ante el bar de vampiros, y aquella visión a la luz del sol les pareció extraña, no obstante avanzaron hasta la entrada con velocidad, donde Sookie llamó con los nudillos. Poco después Ginger abrió la puerta.

-Eric está abajo. Dijo que bajarais a despertarlo. –Habló la enjuta camarera con algo de tensión, mientras las recién llegadas contemplaban fugazmente los dos ataúdes de la estancia donde debían estar Pam y Tara. Un segundo después se encaminaron al sótano.

La rubia fue la primera en acercarse al ataúd, llamando levemente en la tapa mientras hablaba.

-Eric, vamos. Es la hora.

El vikingo abrió al instante, mostrando su sonrisa ladeada antes de salir con su característica parsimonia.

-Bien, llega mi momento favorito. ¿Quién hará los honores?

Lil ignoró la lujuria en su mirada para no darle la satisfacción de mostrarse irritada, ofreciéndole sin más su muñeca izquierda. Eric no dijo nada, y sin quitar los ojos de los de ella sacó los colmillos, acercándose despacio hasta poder morderla. La morena se sorprendió de la suavidad con la que hizo el proceso.

-Tomemos el sol, chicas. –Se burló tras guardar los colmillos, siguiéndolas a la planta del bar.

-¿Seguro que esto funciona? –Susurró Lil a Sookie mientras el vampiro cogía el primer ataúd, girándose al escucharla.

-No sufras por mí, Lil. Nuestra historia no va a acabar aún.

La mujer trató de disimular su vergüenza y pensar rápidamente un comentario frío e indiferente, pero al no hallarlo y callar, Eric sonrió, saliendo del bar para cargar los ataúdes con su velocidad vampírica en el coche fúnebre que habían alquilado.

-Voy a por Bill. Meteos en el coche.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? –Intervino Sookie mientras se acercaban a la puerta de salida.

-Está muy sedado, y aunque agradezco la oferta, no creo que pudieras ayudar mucho. Esperad dentro.

La pareja de camareras obedeció y esperó dentro del vehículo, observando por los espejos retrovisores el rapidísimo trabajo del vampiro, quien se metió en la parte trasera con Bill inconsciente, ocultos ambos por los cristales tintados.

Sookie entonces aceleró y condujo con rapidez rumbo casa de Madeleine, pero tan solo unos minutos después se escuchó a Eric gemir levemente al comenzar a quemarse. El rubio se sorprendió cuando Lil se giró con levedad y le ofreció su brazo sin decir nada.

-Gracias.

La morena le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa ante el agradecimiento, apartando después su mirada.

La casa de Madeleine se hallaba a oscuras. Persianas bajadas completamente, cortinas echadas y luz de velas blancas en el suelo creando un círculo, rodeado a su vez de sal.

Eric entró el primero, dejando así de sentir quemazón en la piel, y tras él las chicas. Eric miró a Lil dejando salir sus colmillos para herirse un dedo, cerrando la herida de la morena tras pasar su sangre por la mordedura. Finalmente miró a Madeleine, hablando.

-Voy a traer a Bill y despertar a la chicas.

Todos callaron hasta que los tres vampiros entraron con Bill aún inconsciente. La anfitriona señaló al vikingo el centro del círculo, donde lo ató con plata a la silla del medio.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos preparados, os presento a Martha y Betty, amigas y compañeras del aquelarre de Nueva Orleans. Empecemos antes de que comience a atardecer.

Las brujas se colocaron frente a Bill, mientras Madeleine preparaba los recipientes debajo de sus brazos, cortándole con profundidad para recoger la sangre, saliendo después del círculo para unirse a sus amigas mientras el resto de los presentes las observaban desde el otro lado en silencio.

-Creía que era necesario desangrarlo del todo. –Murmuró Lil antes de que comenzaran el ritual, haciendo que la pelirroja hablara.

-No es necesario dejarlo seco para el hechizo. Además, no queremos matarlo, ¿cierto?

Sookie y Lil asintieron en silencio, para después ver como las bruja empezaban a murmurar el hechizo, haciendo que al instante las velas alzaran sus llamas abruptamente.

El grupo siguió la escena con atención, tensos mientras las brujas alzaban sus voces más a cada minuto pasado, hasta que prácticamente gritaban cuando la sangre de Bill dejó de manar, y despertó.

Las dos camareras se asustaron cuando el vampiro abrió los ojos y gritó de dolor, pero Lil se repuso rápido para agarrara Sookie de un brazo al verla instintivamente ir hacia el hombre, quien parecía sufrir muchísimo.

Pronto Bill dejó de gritar de dolor para empezar a hacerlo de forma furiosa, mostrando que Lilith volvía a adueñarse de su cuerpo y trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre, pareciendo que incluso comenzaba a poder liberarse de las cadenas.

Eric fue el primero en tratar de ir a detenerlo cuando consiguió liberar uno de sus brazos, pero Madeleine intervino, dejando su mantra.

-¡No! ¡No entres en el círculo o podrá poseerte a ti! ¡Lil ven con nosotras, necesitamos más poder para expulsarla!

La mujer soltó a Sookie tras mirarla fugazmente y comprobar que no haría nada, corriendo al lado de Madeleine para agarrar su mano, sintiendo al instante una gran energía que casi le dolió, pero la joven se abstrajo de aquello para seguir el conjuro que recitaban una y otra vez.

Eric contemplaba impotente a Bill desatarse lentamente, entre terrible esfuerzo, pero terminó deteniéndose y volviendo a chillar de forma desgarradora hasta que calló y el cuerpo del vampiro empezó a convulsionar.

Las brujas continuaron con el último esfuerzo hasta que el cuerpo de Bill se detuvo de repente, entonces callaron y Madeleine rompió el círculo para coger la sangre y prenderle fuego con el encendedor de velas.

Lil corrió a parar a Sookie antes de que llegara a Bill, que parecía disecado ante tal quietud, pero la rubia pudo soltarse del agarre de su amiga debido a su debilidad, pudiendo llegar hasta el vampiro entre un doloroso llanto lleno de miedo, empezando a desatarlo y nombrarlo con desesperación para que volviera en sí.

-La diosa se ha ido, pero no sé qué le pasa a él o cómo solucionarlo.

-Intentaré averiguar algo. Gracias. –Susurró Eric a la pelirroja en respuesta, observando la escena con semblante más que serio. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora con Bill?

Antes de que el vikingo pudiera plantearse algo, el grito de Sookie lo alarmó, tal y como hizo con el resto. Bill estaba mordiendo a la chica en el cuello de forma salvaje, bebiendo su sangre. Un segundo después, Tara, Eric y Lil trataban de parar aquello.


	24. Chapter 24

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 24

El caos en la casa de Madeline se detuvo al instante de que Martha y Betty paralizaran a Bill para que no saliera del círculo de sal y velas, y Sookie fuera alejada por Tara y Lil mientras Eric amenazaba al vampiro con sus colmillos desplegados, pero sin atacar al ver que estaba embrujado.

Sólo los murmullos de las mujeres atendiendo a Sookie se escuchaba en la sala, hasta que la débil y quebrada voz de Bill se alzó.

-Sookie... Lo siento.

-¿Bill? –susurró la rubia en respuesta, apartándose de Lil y Madeleine para poder mirarlo-. ¿Eres tú, Bill?

-Sí, soy yo. Lilith se ha marchado.

La rubia dejó correr sus lágrimas de alegría mientras observaba la sinceridad en la mirada vidriosa de Bill, para después correr hasta el círculo, mirando a las brujas de Nueva Orleáns.

-Dejadle, no hará nada. Ha funcionado.

En cuanto pararon con el hechizo, el vampiro caminó muy lentamente hasta salir del círculo mágico, observando a Sookie hasta que esta lo abrazó con ímpetu, pasando después a besarlo en los labios sin pensar.

Todos contemplaron como el vampiro le devolvía el beso, y cuando pronto se separaron, sólo se escuchó a las amigas de Madeleine decir que tenían que irse. Lil y Tara dieron las gracias junto con la duela de la casa, escuchando después a Eric intervenir cuando estuvieron solos.

-Deberíais avisar a Jessica. Ya se habrá levantado. Vayámonos a casa. Se ha puesto el sol.

Sookie y Bill se separaron cuando las vampiresas salieron de la casa tras el comentario de Eric, quien agradeció la ayuda a Madeleine y dirigió una rápida mirada a la pareja para indicarles que esperarían fuera, haciendo lo mismo con Lil, quien lo siguió al exterior al sentir que sobraba también.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Un exorcismo y es el mismo? –Preguntó Tara cuando Eric salió, pero fue Pam quien contestó.

-Las brujas saben bien lo que hacen, no creo que haga falta que te recuerde lo que pasó hace casi dos años. De todos modos hagamos que Jessica esté atenta, por si acaso no ha perdido esa insufrible religiosidad.

-Voy a llamarla, por cierto. –Susurró Tara mientras sacaba el móvil y marcaba.

Lil observó de reojo a Eric, concentrándose para escuchar sus pensamientos, temiendo en lo más profundo que su seriedad tuviera que ver con la escena entre la chica y el vampiro, pero lo que encontró fue preocupación porque Bill siguiera siendo un acérrimo creyente, y aquello pudiera afectar a Sookie o a alguno de ellos cuando menos lo esperaran. También temía que la autoridad aún tuviera cartas ocultas y no hubieran acabado con todos aquella noche en la que se llevaron a Bill.

La camarera dejó de prestarle atención cuando una camioneta entró en la propiedad de Madeleine, y pronto frunció el ceño al ver el nombre grabado en ella, aunque esperó a que él piloto saliera para acabar de sorprenderse.

Alcide Herveaux salió del vehículo y se dirigió a Eric, quien fingió sentirse sorprendido, como siempre hacía.

-¿Dónde está Sookie? ¿No habéis acabado aún? ¿Lil? –Cambió de tema cuando reparó en la presencia de la mujer.

-Vaya, conoces a nuestro gran amigo Alcide. ¿Ya te ha hablado de su secreto?

El moreno fulminó al rubio con la mirada, pero lo dejó pasar para interesarse por la presencia de la chica.

-¿De qué los conoces?

-Trabajo y vivo con Sookie; A ellos los conozco por ella.

-¿Por qué te han metido en movidas de vampiros? Es muy peligroso.

La conversación se vio truncada por la salida de Sookie y Bill, haciendo que todos les prestaran atención. La camarera se dirigió hacia el recién llegado, mientras que el vampiro se acercaba a Eric.

-Alcide, creí que habíamos quedado en mi casa. ¿Ocurre algo? –Añadió al ver su rostro serio.

-Sería mejor hablar en privado. Es importante, y urgente. El tema del que te hablé va más acelerado, y he descubierto algo más.

-Bien, podemos irnos a mi casa. Si es sobre lo que me dijiste, Lil debería venir. No hace falta que os presente, lo sé. –Dijo antes de que Alcide hablara, sintiéndose cada vez más confuso, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a decirles que subieran a la camioneta.

Sookie dirigió un esto de cabeza a su amiga para que confiara en ella, volviéndose para encarar a los vampiros.

-Tenemos algo importante ahora, debemos irnos. Avisadnos si pasa algo, y ya hablaremos mañana por la noche. Me alegro de que estés bien, Bill.

La rubia sonrió levemente, escuchando como Lil se despedía de forma lacónica, para después subir ambas en el vehículo.

-¿Qué coño pasa Sookie? –Preguntó Alcide cuando se hubieron puesto en marcha, y perdido de vista a los vampiros. Lil intervino antes de que la rubia pudiera decir nada.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo, ¿a dónde vamos? Si habéis quedado, ¿qué pinto aquí?

-Alcide me llamó esta mañana para decirme que en su manada están haciendo pactos con las hadas para ir a por los vampiros, lo cual no suena nada bien. Y sí, he dicho manada porque es un hombre lobo, y tú estás aquí porque como ya sabemos eres medio hada y medio bruja. Si las hadas están implicadas en algo, nosotras podríamos tener problemas.

-Ya decía yo que podía leer su mente... No tenía ni idea de que existían los hombres lobos también. Nunca he conocido a uno.

-¿Qué?, espera. –Agregó Alcide confuso, cortando casi a Lil-. ¿Cómo que puedes leerme la mente?

-A todos los seres sobre naturales o mestizos, pero tranquilo, puedo más o menos controlarlo.

-¿Por eso estás metida en los líos de vampiros?

-Sí, eso me temo. Se lo debía a Sookie. Me salvó de la indigencia.

-Estáis las dos locas, joder. –Espetó Alcide negando con la cabeza, para después hablar con más calma. -Siento deciros que parece que los problemas van a seguir llamando a la puerta. El tío que dirige mi manada ha estado viéndose con alguien en secreto, pero ayer en la reunión nos contó todo. Yo ya suponía que tenía algo que ver con los vampiros, porque hacía semanas estaba muy pesado con el tema de que son nuestros enemigos naturales y había que estar atentos, más sobre todo con los ataques que están empezando a dispararse. La cosa es que el tío con el que se estaba viendo es un hada, alguien poderoso para su gente, y va a iniciar una guerra contra los vampiros para hacerles pagar por la persecución y casi extinción de las hadas. Nos contaron que ya había intentado aquello hace años, pero las hadas se dividieron y los vampiros ganaron. Supongo que por eso también ha recurriendo a los lobos. Están movilizando a todas las manas del país. Esto es serio.

-Ese tipo, ¿sabes su nombre, algo relevante sobre él?

-Lo hemos visto hoy. Se llama Earl. Dice que es príncipe de su mundo.

Sookie y Lil se miraron atónitas, haciendo que Alcide se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba, con lo que pidió explicaciones rápidamente, haciendo que la rubia volviera a tomar la palabra.

-Sabemos quién es y es un puto pirado, Alcide. Es el hijo de nuestro bisabuelo rey de las hadas. Él dirigía la facción que quería luchar contra los vampiros en esa guerra, sin pensar en nada más, y terminó dejándolos entrar para matar a su familia por ser prudentes y pedir ayuda a las brujas. Lo encarcelaron y se supone que debería seguir ahí. Hay que pararlo.

-No sé cómo; De momento ya tiene el apoyo de todas las mandas de los estados del sur. Tiene un puto ejército que no dudará en deshacerse de aquellos que se interpongan. Quieren reunir también a las hadas, además de luchar llegado el momento, las usará como cebo para los vampiros. Quiere tenderles una trampa haciéndoles creer que traficaran con su sangre para ganar dinero simplemente. Pretenden envenenar mágicamente la sangre. Estáis también en peligro si sabe de vuestra existencia.

-Que sepamos, no tiene ni idea. Igualmente hablaré con nuestro bisabuelo. Debe saber esto enseguida. Y también deberían saberlo los vampiros de confianza, al menos por el momento.

-Sookie, no es buena idea. Eso podría delataros, podrían exponeros.

-Bill, Eric, Tara, jessica... Son nuestros amigos y buenas personas, Alcide –dijo la chica con un deje de reproche-. Además, podrían ayudarnos.

-Desde que te conozco casi siempre que han estado de promedio tú has estado en peligro o a punto de morir. No veo cómo podrían ayudar. Además ahora también está ella, Sookie.

-Lo sé, Alcide –contestó velozmente, exasperada-, créeme cuando te digo que odio tener que meterla en todos estos putos asuntos, Lil sabe bien lo que lo siento. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Ella no es una persona normal y corriente. Las dos tenemos que enfrentar nuestros destinos para intentar que llegue el día en que podamos vivir en paz.

-Sookie tiene razón. –intervino Lil por primera vez, con tono firme. –Si no luchamos cuando hace falta, nunca saldremos de este círculo de problemas. Debemos investigar a Earl. Podríamos infiltrarnos en al manada de algún modo. Yo podría hacerlo y conocer su planes verdaderos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 25

-No, esa es mi respuesta. –Habló Alcide con decisión, mirando a Lil a los ojos.

La morena se reclinó en su silla, y Sookie a su lado continuó observando a los dos, sentados frente a frente en su cocina. El plan de Lil era peligro, pero era bueno y podría ser muy útil, así que trató de intervenir para convencer a Alcide, a pesar de que meterla en más líos no era de su agrado, pero verla dispuesta le hizo sentirse menos culpable.

-El plan de Lil es bueno, Alcide. Ella sólo tiene que escuchar, no hablar. Ni siquiera dejarse ver por Earl o el jefe de tu manda. Tú mismo dices que ni siquiera le ves el pelo porque se pasan las reuniones hablando sobre el plan y la guerra.

-¿Y qué pasa si Earl la ve y se da cuenta de que es un hada? Supongo que podrá notar esas cosas. Yo no podré ayudarla si eso pasa.

-Tendré cuidado, me esconderé para escucharlos mentalmente –intervino Lil, volviendo a apoyarse en la mesa para mirarlo más de cerca-. Los únicos que me verán serán tus compañeros, ni el alfa, ni Earl. Es lo bueno de que hagáis las reuniones en el bosque.

-Los demás sabrán que no eres loba, ¿qué cojones voy a decirles para justificar que te llevo a algo tan importante como una reunión de manada?

-Podéis fingir que estáis juntos. A las novias se las presenta en las cosas importantes. –Sugirió Sookie, haciendo que la pareja la mirara. Alcide no parecía muy convencido, pero Lil lo vio como una gran idea.

-Esa es buena. Es una excusa perfecta, incluso si el alfa te preguntara, Alcide. No pueden obligarte a salir sólo con mujeres lobo, ¿no?

El hombre mantuvo la mirada de la joven, pasando después a contemplar a la rubia, quien le dirigió una mirada resignada, haciéndole entender que aquello no tenía más salidas. Todos tenían que trabajar y exponerse si querían parar tal locura.

-Esta bien –agregó Alcide tras un sonoro suspiro-. Cuando sepa cuándo será la próxima reunión te llamaré y lo organizaremos. Te agradecería que Will no supiera nada de esto. No sabe lo que soy. Los lobos seguimos siendo un secreto para el mundo.

-Tranquilo, lo último que necesito es que se entere de que tengo más frentes abiertos que el vampírico. Will no sabrá nada de ti, Alcide.

-Gracias. –Susurró el hombre como respuesta a la leve sonrisa de Lil, para después levantarse de su asiento para despedirse. –He de irme ya. Contadme si descubrís algo de vuestro abuelo hada. Os llamaré cuando sepa algo. Tened cuidado.

Las chicas se despidieron y Sookie lo acompañó a la puerta, no pudiendo evitar escuchar sus pensamientos, temerosos de que algo no saliera bien en aquel futuro plan. El hombre lobo no quería cargar con más muertes ni sufrimientos a su espaldas, y menos de la hermana de a quien consideraba casi como un amigo.

-Tranquilo, Alcide. Todo irá bien.

El moreno pensó en reprocharle a Sookie que se metiera en su cabeza, pero en lugar de recriminar nada, asintió con un suspiro y salió de la casa.

* * *

La puerta del despacho del Fangtasía se abrió con rapidez para dar paso a Jessica, quien ignorando la conversación que estaban manteniendo los vampiros, corrió hasta Bill para abrazarlo con fuerza, pasando a mirar sus ojos para hablar.

-Oh, Bill ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, Jess. Soy yo, estoy aquí contigo. –Susurró el hombre mientras limpiaba la lágrima que amenazaba con derramar por la mejilla de la vampiresa, abrazándola de nuevo con felicidad.

-Has interrumpido el relato de su experiencia mística. –Se mofó Eric desde su silla, haciendo que la chica se separara de Bill para pedirle que le contara.

-Al beber la sangre de Lilith y renacer perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Ella me poseyó. No recuerdo mucho, pero sí que al final pude ser consciente de mí mismo, y aunque trataba de luchar ella era más fuerte. Es una diosa oscura y vengativa que busca una guerra santa. Trataba de engañarme para ser el mesías y encabezar levando de los vampiros para la guerra que está por venir.

-¿Qué guerra? –Preguntó rápidamente Eric al escuchar la parte que aún no había sido revelada. Bill lo miró y habló seriamente.

-No me lo dijo abiertamente en mis visiones, sólo dijo que los enemigos naturales de los vampiros estaban reunidos y dispuestos a acabar con nosotros, y que nosotros al ser los seres perfectos creados a semejanza de dios debíamos destruirlos y someterlos de una vez por todas, tal y como se escribió.

-Todo el mundo hoy en día es enemigo de los vampiros. –Comentó Pam con teatral exasperación, haciendo que Eric interviniera mientras su mente se abstraía y recordaba la escena de hacía una hora.

-No se refiere a eso. Se refiere a los lobos. Y es posible que ya haya empezado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿en qué te basas?

-Sólo es una corazonada de momento, Bill. Pero igualmente todos sabemos que desde siempre los lobos han sido nuestros archienemigos. Lo malo es que parece que alguien más ha entrado en esa ecuación si te lo dijo en plural.

-¿Pero a quién se refiere? Debe ser otro ser sobre natural, porque los humanos no son vistos como enemigos por la Biblia vampírica. –Agregó Jessica deforma confusa, recordando lo que aprendió de su lectura meses atrás.

Los dos hombres e miraron unos instantes con seriedad, y Bill pareció comprender lo que Eric pensaba, lo que hizo que cambiara su semblante y murmurara su corazonada.

-Las hadas. Las hadas y los lobos son a quienes se refiere. Hace como 50 años hubo una gran matanza de hadas y una guerra civil en su mundo. Querrán tener de aliados a los lobos.

-La mitad de los lobos son unos putos adictos al uve, y saben que no podrán con todos nosotros. Somos mas fuertes. –Dijo Pam, perdiendo la indiferencia. Eric negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, respondiendo.

-No son tan idiotas. Harán algún tipo de pacto. Deben tener una estrategia para enfrentarnos.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Bill adelantándose a Pam, cuando vio que abría la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-A casa de Sookie. No me sigáis.

El vikingo cerró la puerta sin más palabras, saliendo rápido del bar mientras pensaba en Alcide y en la reunión tan urgente que tenía con las chicas. Debían saber algo y estaban callándose, algo que lo confundió y enfado, acto seguido.

Eric apareció poco después ante la casa Stackhouse tras haber volado hacia allí, y sin pensarlo llamó con el puño a la puerta, de forma algo brusca. Sabía que las chicas estarían dormidas al no ver nada de luz, pero no le importó.

Pronto escuchó los pasos de las dos mujeres bajar la escalera y detenerse ante la puerta, para después escuchar el leve susurro de Lil diciendo a su compañera que era él y estaba enfadado.

Sookie abrió la puerta con Lil detrás, encarando al hombro todo lo fríamente que pudo, pero ambas tuvieron que recular cuando el vampiro entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, hablando sin ápice de humor, casi gritando.

-¿Desde cuándo sabéis que los lobos preparan una guerra contra los vampiros?

-Nos hemos enterado hoy. Alcide nos lo ha contado. ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? –Pregunto Sookie, pero él la ignoró.

-Más os vale apartaros de todo esto, porque los lobos van a ser destruidos sin piedad, incluido Alcide por traidor. ¿O acaso ha venido a reclutaros para la cusa? Las hadas están aliadas con ellos. Lo sé. ¡Lilith advirtió a Bill!

Lil apartó a Sookie para encarar a Eric, al ver que su amiga se había quedado en blanco. Su enfado era tal que ni siquiera sintió intimidación por el del vampiro.

-No te atrevas a venir a estar casa de ese modo tan mal educado para no sólo amenazarnos e insultarnos a nosotras, sino también a nuestros amigos.

-Veo que te integras rápidamente, Lil. Júntate con los lobos y acabaras muy mal. –Respondió Eric apretando la mandíbula.

-Alcide es un buen hombre, se puede confiar en él. Lo único que ha hecho ha sido avisarnos de lo que ha descubierto. Nadie está traicionando a nadie. Se supone que trabajamos juntos, ¿no?, que podemos fiarnos entre nosotros; Por qué íbamos a callarnos esto? Íbamos a contároslo mañana después de hablar con nuestro bisabuelo.

-Yo no me fío de nadie. –Respondió el hombre, aún con el enfado en los ojos, pero más calmado.

-Pues deberías hacerlo de nosotras. No todo el mundo arriesga su propia vida para salvar la de otro, y nosotras lo hemos hecho por ti, por Bill, o por tu hermana. Si para ti todo eso no significa nada, puedes largarte y pasar de nosotras. Quizás hasta nos hagas un favor, Northman.

Eric relajó el semblante ante las palabras de la mujer, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado por sus palabras, puesto que Lil tenía razón, no obstante no dijo nada y pasó a mirar a Sookie, quien compartía con su compañera la misma mirada fría y ofendida que le invitaba a irse en aquel instante, cosa que el rubio entendió.

-Hablaremos mañana. –Fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de salir de la casa de forma calmada, sintiendo la vista fija de ambas en él hasta desaparecer.

-Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el gilipollas y prepotente. Vámonos a dormir, Sookie.

La rubia asintió, dándole al razón a Lil mientras subían las escaleras en silencio, apagando las luces tras de sí.


	26. Chapter 26

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 26

Eric volvió a aparecerse a la noche siguiente ante la puerta de la casa Stackhouse, tal y como había prometido, pero esta vez de una forma relajada, y unas horas antes de la madrugada para no importunar tanto, pues sabía que las chicas estarían molestas por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Al llamar con los nudillos, Lil apareció poco después abriendo la puerta con indiferencia y cara de fastidio al verlo. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que usaba para dormir y el hombre vio la noche anterior; Unos pantalones cortos negros y una fina camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-¿Qué? Sookie esta trabajando, no llega hasta algo más de las doce y media. –Informó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú eres medio hada, sabes lo que ocurre al igual que ella. Puedes contarme qué pasa. Tengo asuntos que resolver después.

-Ese no es mi problema, yo también estoy atendiendo asuntos. Vuelve luego.

La joven trató de cerrar la puerta tras su frase, pero Eric la detuvo al empujar la puerta, impidiéndole cerrar. La miró a los ojos y trató de no sonar borde.

-Por favor, Lil. Siento las formas de anoche, acepta mis disculpas y cuéntame qué está pasando. Lo necesitamos, y vosotros también necesitáis que estemos al tanto para parar esto.

Lil suspiró discretamente y apartó los ojos del vikingo para dejarlo pasar sin decir nada, caminando hasta el salón para sentarse en el mismo sofá, cada uno en un extremo. La chica carraspeó levemente antes de comenzar a resumir la historia.

-Alcide nos contó que un tipo estaba reuniéndose constantemente y de forma secreta con el alfa de su manada, y después de unas semanas les dijo que el tipo era príncipe de las hadas y estaban reagrupándose para ir contra los vampiros, aunque no de forma abierta, sino que tenderían la trampa de querer comerciar con la sangre de hada para envenenaros y así poder ir contra vosotros cuando os mermaran. Ahí entrarían los lobos como aliados suyos. Han conseguido bastante apoyo de momento por lo que dice Alcide.

-¿Sabéis algo de ese hada? –Preguntó visiblemente serio, haciendo que Lil asintiera con la misma expresión.

-Creemos saber quién es, aunque no hemos podido confirmar nada porque Sookie no ha podido contactar con nuestro bisabuelo. Si estamos en lo cierto, su nombre es Earl, es hijo de nuestro bisabuelo y culpable de que los vampiros masacraran a su pueblo en la última guerra que hubo. Él quería iniciar una guerra total y las hadas no estaban preparadas, así que recurrieron a las brujas, cosa que Earl odió, y traicionó a su gente, ganándose que le encarcelaran de por vida de forma mágica, lo que lo convierte ahora mismo en un pirado lleno de sed de venganza y delirios genocidas.

-Conozco lo que pasó en esa guerra. Fue muy sonado. Hay que enterarse si ese hada es Earl.

-Vamos a hacerlo. Estoy esperando a que Alcide me avise para ir con él a la reunión de manada. Se supone que Earl se dejará conocer, así que yo sólo deberé esconderme y escuchar lo que piensa.

-¿Cómo vas a meterte en una reunión de lobos? No puedes esconderte de ellos, te huelen.

-No me esconderé de la manada. Alcide me presentará como su novia.

-Es un plan peligroso. Los lobos no son gente que se pare a razonar. No deberías hacerlo, si te descubren no tendrán piedad y Alcide no podrá protegerte.

-Sé lo que hago y dónde me meto, Eric. De todas formas, qué te importa lo que pueda ocurrirnos a cualquiera. Ayer quedó bastante claro lo que sientes, no me hizo falta esforzarme para escuchar lo que piensas. Lo único que quieres es salvarte el culo, y a Pam. Lo demás te da igual. Palabras textuales. No inspiras mucha confianza contradiciéndote, ¿sabes? –Dijo la morena con un deje de molestia, haciendo que el vampiro interviniera rápido, algo exasperado.

-Estaba enfadado por muchas cosas, sobre todo por no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando, y por creer que estabais actuando al margen. Sookie me importa, y tú también.

Lil guardó silencio y fijó sus ojos en los claros de él, tratando de buscar la verdad, pero se sintió igual de confusa y terminó por hablar para expresarlo con un deje de ansiedad en al voz.

-Joder, eres tan desconcertante... En serio, ¿qué sientes, qué eres en realidad? Un cabrón egoísta y mentiroso que sólo piensa en sí mismo, incapaz de sentir algo bueno y verdadero, o en realidad existe el Eric que siente de verdad y que finge porque cree que si no se verá débil.

El hombre apartó la mirada y meditó aquello sintiendo que algo en su interior se removía, pero sometió aquel sentimiento y habló de nuevo mirando a Lil.

-Puedo sentir, y lo demuestro a los pocos que me importan. Nada puede hacerme ver débil, porque no lo soy.

-Lo sé, todos lo saben. Y por eso nos das miedo. –Susurró ella sintiéndose incómoda, sobre todo al hallar tanta convicción y firmeza en sus pensamientos. Seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un guerrero, a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado.

Eric volvió a mirar a la chica con aquella seguridad que la ponía nerviosa, y habló despacio mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las suyas.

-Tú no tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

-Claro, somos aliados, ¿no?

Eric sonrió ante el comentario, sintiendo el nerviosismo de la mujer y su corazón palpitar rápido. Las sensaciones que sentía Lil, enmarañadas entre la confusión y el deseo, se sintieron muy cercanas a las suyas, pero reprimió su instinto de besarla y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la salida, parándose antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón.

-Avisadnos si averiguáis algo. Nosotros haremos lo mismo. Ten cuidado con los lobos.

La morena no respondió, simplemente asintió mirándolo algo confusa, viéndole desaparecer.

* * *

Lil había aprovechado su trabajo de mañana aquel día para acercarse casi al ocaso a la casa de su hermano, intentando distraerse de todo lo sobrenatural ocurrido los días atrás. Un poco de distancia de todo el tema le vendría bien.

Llamó a la puerta y muy pronto escuchó los pasos de su sobrina corriendo al abrir.

-¡Tía! –Gritó con emoción la niña, abalanzándose a la mujer, quien la cogió en brazos mientras entraban en la casa. Al pasar a la estancia tipo loft, observó a su hermano y a Alcide en la cocina.

-Hey, Lil, qué sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás? –La saludó Will mientras se acercaba para besarla en la mejilla.

-Siento no haber avisado, no pensé que tuvieras compañía, y menos del jefe. ¿Qué tal jefe, qué haces por aquí? –Preguntó haciendo sonreír a Alcide, quien contestó.

-Le dije a tu hermano que deberíamos hacer una cena, así que él ha puesto la infraestructura y yo la comida. Podrías unirte.

-Sí, quédate Lil. Tienes que conocer a Alcide, es un gran tío, aunque os habláis con una confianza que me desconcierta. –Comentó Will mientras cogía una cerveza para su hermana.

-Los dos conocemos a Sookie, Will. Nos hemos visto más que aquí.

-Perfecto, eso me parece muy bien.

-¿Estás intentando liarme con tu hermana, Will? –Bromeó Alcide haciendo que Lil sonriera levemente, aunque algo avergonzada, sobre todo por la respuesta de su hermano.

-Un poco. Ahora que está soltera es un momento perfecto para que por una vez acabe con un buen hombre. ¿Sabes que he visto a Alfred hace dos noches? ¿No te estará molestando ese hijo de puta? –Cambió de tema, dirigiéndose a su hermana. La joven trató de no mostrar su aprensión, y fingió.

-No, no me está molestando. No te preocupes Will.

-Quiero que me lo digas si intenta algo. Ese cabrón no tiene ningún derecho a hablarte si quiera.

La chica se fijó en como Alcide los miraba extrañado, sin entender bien qué ocurría, pero no preguntó y se limitó a guardar silencio, observando a la chica de soslayo, algo que Lil notó, así que inconscientemente posó sus ojos en él y al instante pudo leer sus pensamientos.

- _¿Quién podría ser tan idiota cómo para dejar escapar a una mujer así? Yo desde luego no lo haría si tuviera tanta suerte._

Alcide cambió su cara radicalmente cuando la contempló mirarle, intuyendo que estaría sabiendo lo que pensaba, así que volvió a ponerse a cocinar mientras Lil apartaba la vista y se centraba en su sobrina para observar una de sus tareas del colegio, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante los pensamientos del hombre lobo, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpida.


	27. Chapter 27

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 27

Lil estaba terminando de salir de la calle principal de Bon Temps para dirigirse de regreso a casa tras haber terminado su turno en el Merlotte's antes de lo previsto, por la poca afluencia de gente aquella noche. Estaba a las afueras del pueblo divisando la casa de Sookie a lo lejos cuando su móvil sonó. La morena rebuscó con una mano en el bolso hasta sacarlo, respondiendo mientras conducía.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó con duda, ya que no conocía el número.

- _Lil, soy Alcide. La próxima reunión será este viernes a media noche. Creo que por fin Earl dará la cara. ¿Habéis podido contactar con vuestro bisabuelo?_

-Que va, y es muy raro que no responda. Creemos que ha pasado algo.

- _Siento escuchar eso. –_ Comentó el hombre mientras Lil aparcaba frente a la casa.

-Y yo. Intentaremos localizarlo con un hechizo, ojalá esté bien. ¿Sookie te ha dado mi número? –Agregó cambiando de tema, saliendo del coche.

 _-En realidad se lo pedí a tu hermano el otro día cuando te fuiste_ , _porque quería ver si te gustaría tomar unas copas algún día._

La chica guardó un instante de silencio al notar el tono dubitativo y algo tenso de su voz, y tras esbozar una fugaz sonrisa habló de nuevo, apoyándose en el capó de su coche.

-Alcide Herveaux, ¿me estás proponiendo una cita?

-O _rganizar el plan del viernes es mi excusa, pero lo cierto es que sí. Me gustaría que fuera algo más que obligación. No todo va a ser trabajar, ¿no?_

 _-_ Desde luego, en eso te doy la razón. Acepto a tu petición. Libro el jueves, así que si te parece bien.

- _Claro. Puedo pasar a buscarte cuando salga del trabajo a eso de las 9. Conozco un sitio en Sheverport que está bien._

 _-_ Vale, confío en ti. Te veré el jueves entonces a las nueve. Infórmanos si algo cambia.

- _Lo haré. Nos vemos el jueves, Lil._

-Adiós, Alcide. Nos vemos.

Lil colgó y no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo emoción por aquello. Alcide le gustaba, y le agradaba la idea de conocerlo más, y quizás poder encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena con quien estabilizarse al fin.

-Te veo muy contenta –comentó Eric haciendo que la chica se girara asustada-. Algo que me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que estás flirteando con un licántropo. Son demasiado previsibles, matan el erotismo.

-¿Te molesta, Northman?

-Como he dicho, me sorprende. Más teniendo en cuenta que tu otra opción soy yo. –Dijo con descaro, siguiéndola hasta la puerta de la casa. La joven se dio la vuelta para encararlo, siguiéndole el juego.

-Quizás te hallas precipitado en pensar eso. Cómo ya te he dicho más veces, no busco ser esclava sexual ni alimento de nadie. Busco algo más profundo. No te ofendas. –Se mofó haciéndole sonreír, siguiéndola al interior de la casa.

Dentro Sookie estaba con Bill y Madeleine en el salón, sentados en los sofás. El vampiro calló cuando entró la pareja, haciendo que todos los observaran. Lil habló mientras dejaba su bolso en el perchero del vestíbulo.

-Acabo de hablar con Alcide. El viernes a medianoche será la reunión. Asegura que el hada irá.

-Entre los vampiros de las altas esferas nadie sabe nada. –Agregó Eric, haciendo que Bill asintiera y tomara la palabra seguidamente.

-Lo único que si hemos notado es el movimiento de los lobos en los estados del sur. Se están agrupando, y por los últimos informes que he recibido hoy, van a ir a esa reunión.

-¿No sabemos nada de Niall? –Preguntó Lil tras un tenso silencio, haciendo que Sookie negara con la cabeza y rostro serio. Pronto volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a la bruja. –Hagamos el hechizo, Madeleine.

La mujer se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su bolso, sacando un pequeño cuenco color bronce y su daga ceremonial, instó a la camarera a sentarse en el sofá ocupando su anterior posición, cortando en uno de sus dedos para tomar unas gotas de su sangre, pasando después a limpiar el objeto y hacer lo mismo con Sookie.

-Así será mucho más rápido. Sentirás a tu bisabuelo con el hechizo. Tienes que concentrarte y podrás ver más cada vez, ¿de acuerdo? –Habló Madeleine sentándose a su lado, y dejando el cuenco sobre la mesa, para después cogerla de las manos y empezar a murmurar en el silencio del salón.

Pronto Lil sintió una fuerte sacudida en su interior que la asustó, haciendo que Madeleine la sujetara más fuerte, pidiéndole concentración. No obstante aquello le resultaba cada vez más difícil debido a las imágenes inconexas que estaba viendo.

Un par de minutos después, la chica tuvo que soltarse de la bruja, levantándose con una horrible aprensión y haciéndola alejarse de Madeleine instintivamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Lil? ¿Estás bien? –Corrió Sookie hasta ella, sujetándola por los hombros.

-Niall está muerto. Lo he visto. Lo habían desangrado.

Bill y Eric cruzaron una fugaz mirada, y Lil pudo leer en sus mentes al instante la misma teoría; Un vampiro. Sookie intervino al instante.

-Niall es muy poderos, ¿cómo ha podido desangrarlo un vampiro?

-Siendo traicionado, no hay duda –agregó Eric-. O conocía al vampiro y lo engañó de algún modo, o alguien quien conocía se encargó de que fuera eliminado por vampiros. ¿Qué has visto exactamente?

-Tenía dos pares de marcas de mordeduras. Lo hicieron de forma brutal, sin cuidado.

-Sabemos que son dos entonces –djo Bill-. Aunque fueran muy viejos, no deberían haber sido rivales para un hada tan poderoso. ¿Y si Earl le tendió una trampa? A fin de cuentas tiene muchas razones para querer matarlo. Lo encerró y se alió con las brujas, ignorando los deseos de sus hijos.

-Tiene sentido, podría ser.

Sookie asintió al comentario de su amiga, escuchando la nueva intervención del vikingo.

-Si ya se han visto y ha terminado matándolo, podría haberle sonsacado información sobre vosotras. Podríais estar en peligro, quiere reclutar a las hadas.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –Preguntó con exasperación la rubia, cansada de la situación constante de peligro.

-Si es Earl el que está detrás y está trabajando con vampiros y lobos, no deberíais ir solas por ahí. Sois de sangre real, y eso debe importarle para su nuevo mundo feérico. No deberías ir a esa reunión de manada. –Se dirigió Eric a Lil, quien replicó al instante.

-¿Estás de coña? Es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar si queremos avanzar con esto.

-Si sabe quién eres te matará y perderemos toda ventaja.

-Voy a estar todo el rato con Alcide, no voy a darle oportunidad de matarme ni nada parecido.

-Esa reunión es lo único que tenemos, Eric. –Intervino Bill, creando un silencio tenso a continuación, haciendo que Sookie hablara, cambiando de tema.

-¿Lil, sabes dónde está Niall? Supongo que deberíamos enterrarlo.

La morena dejó de observar al vikingo, pudiendo sentir su malhumor, algo que la desconcertó, pero apartó sus cavilaciones y miró a la rubia.

-Creo que sí. Está en el bosque, a las afueras de Shreveport. Siento como que podría llegar si voy viendo el camino.

-Bien, pues vamos en mi coche. –Ofreció Sookie poniendo fina la reunión, escuchando como Eric agregaba que las acompañaría, aún con la desaprobación en su tono de voz.


	28. Chapter 28

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 28.

Lil y Alcide acabaron sus primeras cervezas, iniciando la segunda ronda tras una sorprendente hora transcurrida entre una amena charla, aunque algo rígida, repleta de trivialidades mientras ambos cogían más confianza y se relajaban. Finalmente acabaron por concretar el lugar y la hora para acudir a la reunión de manada, de lo cual apenas acabaron hablando.

Alcide se aventuró a saciar su curiosidad sobre la vida de la chica, y su repentina mudanza al pueblo vecino, de la cual había oído por el hermano de esta, pero sin detalles, con lo cual Lil tuvo que contarle la causa real del fin de su relación con Alfred, y el nuevo problema que su conversión a vampiro le estaba creando, sobre todo después de haber probado su sangre con tintes de hada.

-Lo siento –Dijo el hombre solemnemente, hablando tras una pausa pensativa. –Si tienes problemas y necesitas ayuda, puedes recurrir a mí. Supongo que tiene que ser muy duro no hablar con Will de esto.

La chica sonrió tiernamente antes de responder, tras asentir con un suspiro.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, pero al igual que con Will, no me gustaría meterte en movidas de vampiros, Alcide. De todas formas no estoy sola con esto, está Sookie.

-Pero ella no es que pueda ayudarte demasiado en este caso. –Agregó con cuidado para no ser malinterpretado.

-Bueno, en realidad es Eric el que me está ayudando con esto sobre todo.

-¿Eric Northman? –Preguntó el hombre lobo, extrañado al conocer la naturaleza del vampiro, egoísta e indiferente de cara al resto.

-Sí, él. Les ayudé cuando pasó lo de Bill y esa diosa vampírica lo poseyó. Yo le salvé la vida, y él a mí, luego intenté ayudarle a sacar a su hermana de la Autoridad, así que está en deuda conmigo. Ahuyentó a mi ex cuando volvió a molestarme siguiéndome al Fangtasía. Fue demasiado posesivo quizás, pero he de admitir que ha funcionado.

-Me sorprende que esté comportándose de ese modo. Es un cabrón egoísta por definición. No me fiaría de él.

-Oh, y ciertamente es un cabrón egoísta, a menos la mayoría del tiempo, pero también es noble y tiene palabra. Eso también lo ha demostrado. Creo que en el fondo, muy fondo, es buen tipo.

Alcide gesticuló con escepticismo mientras tomaba su botellín, a la par que Lil se sorprendía al hallarse defendiendo a Eric Northman, así como sintiendo una especie de simpatía y hasta cariño al pensar en él. Tenía algo aquella personalidad que atrapaba.

La camarera volvió a la tierra cuando Alcide habló nuevamente, preguntándole con un deje de incomodidad en la voz.

-¿Has tenido algo con él?

-No, no por Dios. Nuestra relación es meramente laboral, por así decirlo. Ahora me toca a mí hacer la pegunta indecorosa. ¿Has tenido algo con Sookie?

-No –respondió con una sonrisa torcida él, negando con la cabeza-. Al principio había conexión y esas cosas, pero nunca llegamos a tener nada. Ni un triste beso siquiera. Las cosas se complicaron.

Lil notó la oscuridad de su voz, y no pudo evitar indagar en su mente la causa, sorprendiéndose enormemente al hallar la respuesta, aunque aún así preguntó el motivo, escuchando atentamente.

-Mi ex, Debbie, fue a por Sookie e intentó matarla. Ella la mató en defensa propia, y más tarde pasó lo del hechizo de Eric y nos distanciamos.

-Lo siento mucho, Alcide –agregó Lil mientras agarraba su brazo, apretándolo levemente. Él esbozó una leve sonrisa en señal de gratitud. –Es curioso, la quería, siempre lo he hecho, incluso cuando se largó con otro. Debbie fue el amor de mi vida, pero perderla fue en parte un alivio. No sé si debo sentirme como un cabrón por ello.

-Claro que no, es lógico. Has sufrido mucho con esa relación, necesitas encontrar paz. No te tortures, Alcide, eres un buen tío; Y tengo otras opiniones que lo corroboran. Recuerda que leo la mente y no me pueden mentir.

Alcide ensanchó su sonrisa ante el comentario de Lil, quien alzó su cerveza para brindar por él hombre lobo.

* * *

La camioneta de Herveaux paró lentamente ante la casa Stackhouse pasada la medianoche, y cuando el motor se detuvo, el silencio lo invadió todo hasta que Lil habló, tratando de acabar con aquella tensión.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien. Casi había olvidado lo que era salir por ahí sin preocupaciones. Gracias, Alcide.

-A ti por aceptar. Supongo que tendré que sacarte más de casa para que no vuelvas a olvidarlo. –Agregó con una sonrisa afable que ella le devolvió, a la par que respondía.

-Te tomo la palabra, que lo sepas.

-Genial, te veré mañana entonces. A las once pasaré a por ti. Llámame ante cualquier problema.

La joven asintió y le dio las gracias, observando que el hombre parecía algo nervioso, pensativo, con lo que curiosa ante el hecho, indagó en su mente encontrando que él se debatía internamente entre besarla o no hacer nada, riñéndose internamente por no ser valiente, ya que ella le gustaba mucho.

Lil no lo pensó, y antes de que Alcide hablara de nuevo, la joven se giró y buscó sus labios para besarlo despacio, llevando las manos a su rostro.

Tras un breve beso ella rompió la distancia y lo miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos sorpresa, la cual respondió con una sonrisa para hacerle conocer que había leído sus pensamientos.

-Te veo mañana. Buenas noches, Alcide. –Se despidió para después abandonar el vehículo, haciendo que el hombre lobo finalmente reaccionara, deseándole buenas noches con una gratificante sonrisa.

* * *

Sookie caminó por el pasillo de la segunda planta, llegando hasta el umbral de la antigua habitación de su abuela, viendo como Lil se maquillaba ante el espejo, ya vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta oscura de tirantes gruesos.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó la rubia, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Casi, dame un segundo… Ya está. –Concluyó tras pintarse los labios con un leve granate, girándose hacia su amiga. –No sé si voy bien vestida para una reunión de manada de lobos. Estoy perdida en estos casos.

-Oh, vas genial, no te preocupes. ¿Estás preparada para esto? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Bueno, nunca se está preparada del todo para algo tan raro y peligroso, pero estoy bien, Sook. Gracias. Me consuela saber que Alcide estará conmigo.

-Desde luego, y a mí. Es de total confianza.

El sonido del timbre anunciando la llegada del hombre hizo que ambas se miraran un segundo, haciendo que Sookie fuera a abrir, seguida más tarde de Lil, tras coger su bolso.

-Pasa, Alcide. Lil está bajando ya. ¿Hay alguna novedad? –Inició la conversación la rubia.

-No, todo sigue igual. Con suerte esta noche puede ser muy productiva, lo suficiente como para no tener que arriesgar más de la cuenta.

El murmullo de la chica deseando que así fuera, fue cortado por el saludo de Lil, quien bajaba la escalera bajo la atenta mirada del hombre. Sookie notó aquella atmósfera especial y su nerviosismo, y casi su voz salió inconscientemente.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-No.

-Anoche le besé. –Respondió Lil a la vez que el licántropo, haciendo que este saltará al instante, mostrando su vergüenza.

-¡Lil!

-No pasa nada, somos todos adultos, estamos solteros y vamos a fingir que somos novios ahora mismo; Hay que romper el hielo. –Habló la morena mientras Sookie los observaba con sorpresa, hasta que intervino para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que pueda pasar entre vosotros, tenéis mi bendición, pero centraros en lo que vais a hacer ahora, porque si os pasa algo a alguno sería horrible.

-Tranquila, si veo algo raro saldremos de allí enseguida. ¿Nos vamos?

Lil asintió ante la pregunta de Alcide, y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, despidiéndose escuetamente de la dueña de la casa. Todos sintieron la tensión ante el peligro venidero, olvidando el momento sucedido en el interior de la casa hasta que la pareja se puso en marcha en la furgoneta del moreno.

-Siento si te ha molestado que se lo contara a Sookie. Y quiero que sepas que no lo hice por reírme de ti, ni vacilarte. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, o que pienses que podría hacerlo. Lo hice porque quise, y porque vi que no te decidías y lo pasabas mal. Perdón.

-Tranquila, sé que no fue así. Te agradezco que te lanzaras, eso me va a facilitar las cosas. –Agregó con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella le devolviera el gesto, sintiendo lo contento que él se sentía al saber que podía tener posibilidades.


	29. Chapter 29

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 29

La furgoneta de Alcide paró en el aparcamiento de un bar de carretera casi lleno, ya que aquel era el local del alfa, y todos dejaban allí los vehículos para internarse en el bosque y obtener privacidad, una gran estrategia teniendo en cuenta el lugar remoto del emplazamiento, y que parecía uno de eso bares de bandas peligrosas de moteros, lo que hacía que sólo los conocedores acudieran allí.

Cuando el hombre paró el motor, se dirigió a la joven con seriedad en el rostro, antes de salir al exterior.

-Vale, recuerda lo que hemos dicho. Trata de hablar lo menos posible y no te separes de mí hasta que veamos qué va a pasar. Estaré pendiente del teléfono todo el rato si tenemos que separarnos, y tú igual, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, tranquilo. Lo tengo todo claro. Vamos allá.

El hombre asintió y ambos salieron de coche, encaminándose hacia las profundidades del bosque como otros hacían, hasta llegar a un amplio claro donde se concentraba la muchedumbre, en torno a 60 personas. Lil susurró para que sólo la oyera Alcide, contemplando discretamente la gente de su alrededor.

-¿Todos pertenecen a tu manada?

-No, hay gente de otras, pero por lo que veo sólo han acudido de zonas del estado, no de fuera. Aún no ha aparecido ningún alfa, por lo que veo.

-Vaya, Herveaux. Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, Bobby. Ha pasado tiempo sí, Nueva Orleans queda lejos. –Saludó a aquel licántropo alto de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro, acompañado de una mujer rubia de complexión atlética a quién saludó igualmente, pasando a presentar a Lil. –Claire, Bobby, os presento a Lil, es mi pareja.

-Vaya, sí que te lo tenías callado, Alcide.

-Sólo llevamos un par de meses. –Agregó el mentado, fingiéndose a sonreír, intercambiando una mirada con la chica.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja, os deseamos lo mejor.

Ambos dieron las gracias mientras sonreían ante el cumplido, viendo como la pareja se alejaba para charlar con otros asistentes, momento que aprovechó Lil para hablar.

-Tenemos un problema. Aparezca o no Nial, con toda la cantidad de gente que hay, tendré que acercarme mucho para poder escucharlo sólo a él. Esta gente piensa muchísimo, es un alboroto horrible. También influye que no soy muy buena controlando mi foco de atención.

-Podemos movernos antes de que empiece. Quizás escuches algo interesante. Después veremos qué hacer.

La chica estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a moverse por el claro, cogidos de la mano después de que Alcide se la ofreciera con una afable sonrisa.

Varias fueron la veces en las cuales se pararon a hablar con otros, pero Lil prestó especial atención cuando encontró una gran tensión entre el lobo que se encontraba ante ellos y Alcide, un hombre con rasgos latinos, algo más bajo que él. Lil encontró en los pensamientos de Alcide que era de su manada, y le caía fatal por su falta de ética y crítica constante hacia él por miedo a que pudiera querer el liderazgo.

-¡Alcide! Pensé que igual pasabas de venir, como otras veces. ¿Quién es tu acompañante no loba? –Preguntó escudriñando a la morena, quien encontró las formas de mal gusto. El tono cortante de su acompañante también lo demostró.

-Es mi novia, así que te recomendaría un poco de respeto.

-Oh, vaya. Mis disculpas, coincido en que no han sido las mejores formas. Aunque que sea tu novia quizás no es excusa para traerla a algo tan importante como es esta reunión de manada. El alfa tiene algo gordo para hoy.

-Conoces las reglas tan bien como yo, así que hasta que no cambien, no estoy haciendo nada mal.

-Claro. –Respondió el hombre con la misma acidez que el moreno, regalando a la pareja una sonrisa irónica, desapareciendo poco después.

-Es un gilipollas. –Comentó Alcide cuando se hubo ido, haciendo que Lil interviniera.

-Ya lo he visto… Sabe cosas, ¿es cercano al alfa?

-Sí, se llevan bien, tanto que está siendo su mano derecha. ¿Qué has encontrado en su cabeza?

-Que el hada estará aquí, y que se llama Earl, así que estupendo. Le gusta el plan que tienen de ir a por los vampiros y está muy emocionado, tanto como Jack y Earl. Está deseando que salgan para hablar. ¿Quién es Jack?

-Es el alfa. Al menos saldremos de aquí sabiendo el plan, y algo extraoficial, esperemos.

-Creo que no voy a esconderme –cambió de tema Lil, haciendo que el hombre la mirara poco convencido-; Él no debería conocerme de nada, no puede, y si puede sentir que soy medio hada, lo hará aunque no me vea. Además, si puedo verlo tengo mejor conexión, por así decirlo.

-Vale, está bien, pero no nos quedaremos muy cerca. Retrocedamos un poco.

Ambos avanzaron entre la masa, contracorriente, pero no pudieron alejarse mucho cuando todos callaron ante la salida de los líderes. La potente voz del líder de Shreveport hizo que Alcide y Lil se giraran, desistiendo de alejarse más.

Tres hombres más acompañaban al alfa, y sin tener que esforzarse, Lil supo quién era Earl. Un tipo delgado y alto, de rostro afilado, que aparentaba unos 40, con un corto cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-Ante todo, agradezco que las manadas de Nueva Orleans y Baton Rouge hayan acudido, como ya he comentado a sus alfas en privado, gracias de nuevo –agregó dirigiéndose a los hombres que lo acompañaban, continuando-. Os presento al único príncipe de la realeza feérica que queda vivo, y quiere ayudarnos a deshacernos de nuestros enemigos naturales: los vampiros, que con su salida del ataúd están poniendo en peligro nuestro secreto, y ya hemos visto lo que conlleva que eso ocurra; No podemos permitirlo.

-Joder, Alcide –susurró Lil mientras el alfa seguía hablando de las rivalidades contra los no muertos-. O Earl no piensa ni siente nada, o lo bloquea de algún modo. No escucho nada.

-¿Tendría que ver por la distancia a la que estamos?

-No, porque a los alfas los escucho perfectamente. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada, esperar. Irnos sería sospechoso, y husmear también.

La chica asintió y continuaron atendiendo, viendo que el líder de Shreveport daba paso a Earl para hablar.

-Sé que no me conocéis, y que pediros que confiéis en mí sin más es inútil y muy poco generoso, pero puedo aportar mucho más que simplemente deshacernos de los vampiros, y me refiero a un buen negocio que os dará mucho dinero. Mi pequeña solución final será llevada a cabo con discreción, de ahí empezaremos a ganar dinero vendiendo v mientras secuestremos y drenamos a vampiros hasta que hayamos ganado terreno y podamos envenenar la sangre sintética para acabar con otros tantos, así los habremos mermado y podremos ir a la guerra. No obstante, también me guardo un arma secreta para mermarlos mucho más, pero no debería desvelarlo todo, eso mata la magia. Vuestros líderes, no obstante, sí la conocen y parecen muy complacidos con el plan. Os daré unos días para que vuestras manadas discutan, pero recordad que si no somos nosotros, serán ellos los que venzan. Vampiros y resto de seres mágicos no podremos convivir en el mismo mundo; Ellos siempre intentan estar en la cima y someternos. No voy dejar que siga siendo así. Masacraron a mi pueblo, como a tantos otros.

-Gracias, Earl. Tendrás una respuesta pronto. –Respondió el alfa de la ciudad, haciendo que anunciara el final de la intervención, animando a los presentes a quedarse y confraternizar para posteriormente cazar.

Lil y Alcide se quedaron en el sitio mientras la gente se movilizaba entre un leve murmullo, aún asimilando aquella información.

-Joder. Está más loco de lo que pensaba. –Agregó el hombre lobo. –Deberíamos irnos ya, antes de que la gente empiece a querer hablar, por si no puedes sacar información esto es exponerte para nada, Lil.

La chica asintió, dándole la razón con pesar, pero resignada, no obstante ambos se detuvieron cuando nombraron a Alcide.

-Herveaux, el alfa quiere verte. –Dijo el hombre latino, mano derecha de Jack.

El mentado asintió con seriedad, maldiciendo por dentro. Cuando el lobo se alejó, habló a Lil posando sus ojos penetrantes en ella.

-Intentaré tardar lo menos posible. No husmés por ahí.

-Vale, intentaré no llamar la atención y estar por aquí.

La mujer suspiró viendo como el hombre se alejaba, y trató de distraerse leyendo los pensamientos de la gente de su alrededor, por calibrar el apoyo para Earl y sondear las ideas de los licántropos, pero se asustó al escuchar una voz metálica tras ella que reconoció al instante.

-No eres licántropa, ¿verdad? Siento tu poder, pero no logro descifrar qué eres.

-No, no lo soy. Yo sólo soy una camarera, y la novia de un licántropo. Nada más. –Respondió Lil, tratando de ocultar su miedo y tensión, con una fingida sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué ser tan reservada, puedo sentirlo. Además, si vamos a esta en el mismo bando seremos aliados. Puedo ayudarte a descubrir y manejar tu don. Tienes sangre de mi familia.

La chica quedó petrificada observando sus ojos fríos clavarse con avidez en los suyos. ¿Sabría quién era ella? ¿Qué más percibiría? Por si caso, trató de cerrar su mente a cal y canto ante la posibilidad de que pudiera leer lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no sé de qué me habla. Tengo que irme. –Agregó de forma dudosa y rápida, huyendo lejos de Earl, agradeciendo internamente que no la siguiera ni tratara nada, pero con una terrible paranoia.

Yendo hacia el coche escuchó su nombre varias veces, observando que Alcide regresaba, pero no se paró, con lo cual el hombre corrió hasta alcanzarla, siguiéndola en su camino sin entender nada.

-¿Qué coño pasa? Se supone que no ibas a moverte.

-No te detengas. Tenemos que irnos, Alcide; Ahora mismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te lo contaré luego. No es seguro hablar aquí.

El moreno no discutió, y se reservó las ganas de preguntar al ver el miedo en su lenguaje corporal, siguiéndola con la misma velocidad.


	30. Chapter 30

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 30

Alcide y Lil salieron de la camioneta del hombre cuando estuvieron ante la casa Stackhouse, en silencio, como parte del viaje después de que la mujer le hubiera contado su encuentro con el hada, y hubieran intercambiado impresiones y cábalas sobre el mismo.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, y Alcide fue el que inició la conversación, observando que aquello había afectado a la mujer, asustándola aunque tratara de negarlo.

-¿Seguro qué estás bien?

-Sí, de verdad. No voy a negarte que me preocupa, pero nos protegeremos por si acaso ese tío sabe todo. Gracias, Alcide. –Añadió con una leve sonrisa, que él respondió de igual modo.

-Bien, pues me voy ya. Mantenedme informando, y yo haré lo mismo ante la mínima noticia. Tened mucho cuidado.

-Tú también. Te juegas mucho.

El licántropo asintió, asegurándole que así lo haría, para después terminar aquella incómoda situación de mantenerse las miradas, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba para besar a la mujer fugazmente en los labios, abandonando el lugar después sin decir nada. Lil sonrió tímidamente y se metió en la casa, olvidando por un instante sus miedos.

* * *

El sonido de los nudillos contra la puerta de los Stackhouse hizo que Sookie se levantara del sofá sin decir nada a Lil, ya que ambas sabían quién había al otro lado.

La rubia dejó paso a Eric, respondiendo a su pregunta sobre si habían sabido algo de Alcide.

-No, no hay ninguna novedad. Ya te lo dije por teléfono. Nada ha cambiado. ¿Por qué estás aquí igualmente?

-Porque es evidente que todos vamos a estar muy jodidos. Necesitamos una estrategia, y para poder llegar a ella, información.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intervino Lil, apareciendo en el umbral del vestíbulo al ver que se habían quedado a pocos pasos de la puerta de entrada.

A ninguna le sorprendió que Eric fuera directamente al grano, fijando sus ojos fríos en ella, hablando con seriedad, casi con un deje de enfado. Lil pudo percibir aquel sentimiento en él, puesto que pensaba que podrían estar ocultándole información de la reunión de manada.

-Qué pasó exactamente con Earl, qué te dijo.

-Ya te lo he contado. Me dijo que sentía que era algo mágico, pero que no sabía el qué, y que podía ayudarme. También te dije que creo que sí sabía que era medio hada, aunque no pudiera oírlo pensar.

-Si todo eso fuera cierto, podría querer algo de ti, y de Sookie, pero de momento no conoce de su existencia. Debéis tener cuidado porque podría venir a por vosotras por muchos motivos. Ahora debo irme; Espero que no me ocultéis nada y me mantengáis al tanto.

-Lo haremos, Eric. Queremos lo mismo. Y tendremos cuidado. –Agregó Sookie, haciendo que Lil interviniera, cambiando de tema.

-¿Aún puedes sentirme?

-Levemente, pero sí. Si estás en peligro lo sobré.

La chica asintió mientras le devolvía la mirada, tras lo cual el vampiro salió de la casa, volviendo a dejarlas solas en la estancia. Las mujeres se dirigieron al salón y volvieron a ocupar sus sitios en el sofá. Lil fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo podemos enterarnos de algo? No sé cómo investigar sobre ese tío.

-Lo sé, yo estoy igual. Ojalá Nial estuviera aquí… ¿Madeleine no sabe nada que pudiéramos hacer?

-No, ya hablé con ella en nuestras sesiones. Lo único que tenemos claro es que hay que volver a encarcelarlo mágicamente, pero en el grimorio de mi abuela no hay nada, ni un hechizo o poción para algo semejante. Ni siquiera hablan de la guerra o lo que hizo mi aquelarre. He pensado en volver a contactar con mi abuela, por si puede ayudar. Quizás podamos hacerlo con Nial.

-Buen, podríamos probar. No perdemos nada.

-Hablaré con Madeleine y Lafayette. Deberías esta presente también, Sook.

-Claro. Hablaremos con Sam para poder tener todos una noche. Hay que intentar resolver esto antes de que puedan mover ficha.

El móvil de Lil comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la chica se levantara para ir a buscarlo a la cocina, donde lo había dejado olvidado tras la cena.

No le dio importancia a que fuera su hermano, puesto que también solía llamar tarde a veces, con lo cual descolgó sin preocupación.

-Dime, Will.

 _-No, cariño. Soy yo_. –La voz socarrona de Alfred respondió al otro lado, haciendo que a la mujer se le helara la sangre rápidamente.

-¿Dónde coño está mi hermano? Más te vale que esté bien.

- _Shh, tranquila. No estás en posición de ponerte chulita, Lil. Will está bien, y la cría, y lo estarán si haces exactamente lo que te digo. Reúnete mañana conmigo en el bosque, en el cementerio que hay cerca de la casa donde vives. Ven sola, y asegúrate de que nadie se entera de esto, porque ante la mínima duda, mataré a tu hermanito._

No dio tiempo a que la mujer reaccionara, cuando el vampiro le colgó, y ante todos los sentimientos y desesperación que la golpearon, sólo pudo sentarse en una de las sillas y tratar de respirar con calma para no entrar en pánico.

La morena se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga a la espalda.

-¿Todo va bien, Lil?

-Sí, todo bien. –Respondió con una fingida sonrisa, levantándose para salir de la cocina después. Sookie la observó a ceño fruncido, sabiendo que aquello no era del todo cierto.

* * *

La noche se encontraba terriblemente tranquila, y ni tan siquiera una leve brisa la interrumpía, hasta que el jadeo de Lil empezó a inundar el ambiente del bosque tras la casa Stackhouse en su camino rápido al cementerio.

De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás o los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie andaba por allí o pudiera haberla seguido; No quería que el vampiro pudiera sentirse traicionado y fuera a herir a su hermano o sobrina.

Al comenzar a vislumbrar las siluetas de las tumbas, la mujer se esforzó por enfocar la vista para detectar siluetas, pero no hallaba nada, ni siquiera al estar casi dentro del camposanto, con lo que la tensión comenzó a crecer de forma exacerbada.

-¿Hola? –Lil alzó la voz de forma dudosa, quedándose quieta en mitad del lugar. Pronto se sobresaltó ante la llegada vertiginosa de Alfred, quién se detuvo ante ella.

-¿Qué tal, cariño? Veo que me has hecho caso. Chica lista.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? Quiero verlos y saber que están bien. –Exigió Lil mientras trataba de no verse vulnerable en ningún aspecto.

-Me temo que en casa, o eso supongo al menos.

El vampiro sonrió de forma malévola mientras sacaba el móvil de Will y se lo mostraba, haciéndole entender que lo había robado sin más. Lil pudo leer en su mente lo exultante que estaba porque hubiera sido tan fácil, y ella hubiera picado sin más, confirmándole que Will no había sido secuestrado.

-¿Qué quieres, Alfred? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Esta vez no es del todo por mí. Tienes que venir conmigo porque alguien me lo ha ordenado. Es bueno recompensando, así que, lo siento.

-Earl, ¿no? El hada.

-Lo verás enseguida, no seas ansiosa, cariño.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado.

El vampiro sonrió y desapareció de su vista en milésimas de segundo, para poder aparecer a su lado y morderla en el cuello.

Lil gritó ante la sorpresa y el terror, dándose cuenta de que debía estar bajo los efectos de una poderosa sangre para ser tan rápido, ni siquiera dándole tiempo a intentar frenarlo mágicamente.

La mujer luchó por deshacerse de él entre gritos, hasta que alguien se lo quitó de encima de forma veloz, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al alzar la vista pudo ver a Eric y Alfred enzarzados en una pelea, hasta que una nueva silueta intervino. Una vampiresa que no conocía y portaba cadenas de plata con las que, en un movimiento propio de su especie, ató a Eric a un árbol cercano por el cuello.

Alfred se acercó a la mujer de cabellos oscuros y piel tostada, y la besó mientras le decía que era la mejor, ayudándola tras ponerse unos guantes, a atar las manos de Eric, juntando sus muñecas entre sí.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos todos. –Se mofó Alfred, observando a Eric y a Lil. –Ahora nos vamos, pero antes voy a matar a este tío tan molesto. Podría haberlo hecho Azahara, pero tiene unos cuantos años más que él, así que tampoco tenía mucha gracia. Le pedí que me lo facilitara.

-Además de idiota eres un puto cobarde. –Dijo Eric con un visible asco, pero los vampiros lo ignoraron.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no pruebo un hada. Espero que no te importe. –Se burló la vampiresa, acercándose a Lil, quien trató de usar sus poderes para pararla, pero sin conseguirlo, sintiendo como sus colmillos se clavaban en la parte sana de su cuello, segundos después los de Alfred al otro lado.


	31. Chapter 31

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen**

 **La historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **No todos sale de mi imaginación, con lo que es posible hallar diálogos, escenas, etc inspiradas o tomadas de la serie u otros lugares. Igualmente, el hilo argumental de la historia coincide con algunas cosas de la serie, pero otras son modificadas o inventadas.**

Capítulo 31

Eric se retorcía con la vana esperanza de liberarse de sus ataduras, observando con temor como los vampiros succionaban la sangre de Lil, quien consiguiendo coger su colgante de plata en forma de cruz, lo plantó en la cara de la vampiresa, y después en la de Alfred, haciendo que se alejaran entre gemidos.

La primera en recuperarse fue Azahara, quien pretendía ir a por la mujer de nuevo, debido a la cólera, pero Lil se levantó del suelo y lanzó sus manos hacia ella, concentrando sus miedos y furia.

La vampiresa quedó sorprendida, puesto que apenas podía moverse, aunque avanzaba muy lentamente.

Lil llevó una de sus manos hacia Alfred para hacer lo mismo con él antes de que pudiera atacarla, consiguiendo el mismo efecto, pero pronto sintió que se mareaba y las fuerzas mermaban, con lo que se detuvo.

Sin darse por vencida, la morena volvió a concentrarse y se dirigió hacia el rival más fuerte, lanzando toda su rabia contra la vampiresa en forma de magia, consiguiendo derribarla como si un fuerte vendaval la hubiera golpeado, lo que hizo que Azahara optara por huir.

Tras darse la vuelta con el alivio que el miedo de la vampiresa le otorgó, Lil volvió a sumirse en el pánico al ver como Alfred cogía una rama gruesa del suelo y se abalanzaba sobre el desprotegido Eric, tratando de apuñalar su corazón con la improvisada estaca.

El vikingo usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de frenar al enemigo, con sus manos inmovilizadas prácticamente, sintiendo como a cada segundo Alfred ganaba centímetros hasta rozar su cuerpo, comenzando a sentir una leve presión de la madera en su pecho, la cual duró poco.

Lil se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Alfred con una rama en ristre, clavándosela en la espalda sin pensar, reduciéndolo en un charco de sangre y tejidos al instante.

Tras un segundo de inmovilidad enorme, la chica dejó caer la rama y se fijó en Eric, aún con la tensión dentro, pero enseguida reaccionó y comenzó a quitarle la plata con mucho cuidado, primero de las manos, y después del cuello.

Al terminar Lil se posicionó delante de él, de rodillas, observando su debilidad, y con miedo fue a buscar alguna marca en su pecho. El vampiro habló en un susurro, sorprendido por el miedo que mostraba.

-Estoy bien, Lil.

-Tienes que beber. Estás muy débil. –Habló tras detenerse, ofreciéndole la muñeca.

-Me curaré enseguida. Has perdido mucha sangre, tú sí deberías beber. Se borrarán las marcas. -Habló despacio, dirigiendo después una de sus manos a la boca para morderla, ofreciéndosela a la chica, que tras dudar bebió un poco, empezando a sentirse mejor.

-Gracias.

-Tú me has salvado a mí. ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta del vikingo hizo que la chica observara de reojo el charco de sangre que ahora era Alfred, siendo consciente de todo después del subidón de adrenalina. Tras una inspiración profunda Lil habló, mostrando su pesar.

-Lo he matado. Nunca había hecho algo así, y yo… Siento muchas cosas ahora mismo. Le odiaba por todo lo que hizo y ha hecho, pero le quise también. A pesar de todo no me arrepiento; No podía dejar que te hiciera algo.

El rubio escudriñó el rostro de la camarera, conmovido, sintiendo el amor que emanaba de ella, y el miedo en sus ojos vidriosos, lo que lo movió de forma casi automática a acariciar su rostro, para pasar después a inclinarse sobre ella y besarla despacio.

La bruja pronto se aferró al beso, llevando sus manos al anguloso rostro del vampiro, aliviada al sentirlo cerca de nuevo, con lo que ni siquiera pensó en detener aquello. Simplemente no podía, y percibía que a él le pasaba igual, sin necesidad de poderes mágicos, simplemente con la fuerza e ímpetu de sus besos y caricias.

Los besos se habían vuelto pasionales y ansiosos al poco tiempo, y las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario, hasta que Eric soltó el pelo de la joven y se levantó para cogerla a horcajadas y correr hasta la casa Stackhouse, deteniendo su velocidad vampírica a la entrada del lugar.

Lil consiguió separarse de la boca del rubio, hablando tras leer su mente y emociones.

-La llave está en mi bolsillo trasero. Sookie está trabajando.

Eric no dijo nada, simplemente buscó el objeto mientras volvía a besarla con desenfreno, abriendo la puerta con una mano y adentrándose rápido, poniendo rumbo al escondite para vampiros que había construido él mismo.

Al llegar al pequeño cubículo, ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama del lugar, empezando a desnudar al contrario con agilidad hasta estar completamente desnudos, continuando besándose sin tregua mientras cambiaban sus posiciones y la chica se colocaba sobre el vampiro, quien se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y poder posicionar a la mujer correctamente sobre él.

El vampiro recorrió la garganta de la mujer con la boca mientras comenzaba a penetrarla, esforzándose porque sus colmillos no se desplegaran, hasta que Lil habló al leer su mente,

-Hazlo, Eric.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el vikingo dejó su colmillos salir y mordió el cuello de la chica para succionar su sangre mientras hacían el amor, a la par que la camarera se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante, tirándole levemente del cabello al sentir aquel pequeño dolor punzante.

Eric se detuvo poco después y guardó sus colmillos, deshaciendo la postura para colocarse sobre ella esta vez, recorriendo los senos de la chica con sus manos, para después usar su lengua y volver a iniciar la penetración, esta vez con más velocidad al sentir a la mujer mucho más excitada, quien buscó la boca del vampiro y se unió a su frenesí hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

Tras un par de minutos después del clímax, el vikingo se hizo a un lado y quedó tumbado al lado de la mujer, mirándola fijamente hasta que ella posó sus ojos en los de él, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza en el pecho cuando él llevó la mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Eric retiró la mano y se hizo sangrar clavando uno de sus colmillos en el dedo índice, para después pasarlo por la mordedura del cuello de ella hasta hacerla desaparecer, observando como la respuesta de la joven fue una leve sonrisa.

Lil entonces fue la que acarició su rostro, y no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse y volver a besarlo, esta vez con total amor y lentitud, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte del vampiro.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos y despertar, lo primero que Lil vio fue a Eric Northman a su lado, en el letargo de su descanso diurno, sin mover un músculo, y cientos de emociones la asaltaron en el momento al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Por un instante el vértigo la invadió, lo que hizo que se levantara de la cama tras mirar en su reloj de muñeca la ahora exacta de la mañana, y comenzara a vestirse rápida pero sigilosamente, saliendo del escondite.

Aún con el ceño fruncido debido a su pensamientos, se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde Sookie se hallaba bebiendo café, sentada a la mesa. La camarera se sorprendió al verla, y habló en primer lugar.

-Oh, Lil. Creía que no habláis dormido aquí. Tu cama está hecha y no te he visto desde por la tarde.

La morena se sentó frente a ella, y Sookie esperó paciente a que hablara, siendo consciente de que algo ocurría por su semblante de facciones rígidas. Estaba demasiado meditabunda.

-Alfred me hizo creer que había secuestrado a mi hermano para que fuera sola al cementerio y poder secuestrarme por orden de alguien, seguramente de Earl.

-Dios mío. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Sólo le robó el móvil, así que él ni siquiera sabe nada. Eric vino a ayudarme al sentir que estaba en peligro. Está abajo en el escondite. Nos hemos acostado.

La rubia trató de disimular su sorpresa, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero en realidad no sabía qué decir, por miedo a que su amiga pudiera malinterpretarla.

-Bueno, no sé qué decir, Lil. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué estás asustada?

-Porque esto no puede ser bueno, no con Eric. Sook, no sé qué pensar; Anoche sentí cosas, y sentí lo que él sentía… No era sólo atracción, o sexo. Dios, Sookie; Creo que me estoy enamorando de Eric.

La rubia no dijo nada mientras veía como ella se llevaba las manos a la cara de forma desesperada, y al notar sus contradictorios sentimientos, habló para tratar de que la joven se sintiera mejor.

-Pase lo que pase, Lil. No vas a estar sola. Estoy contigo.

Lil la miró y cogió su mano, asintiendo mientras le daba las gracias y limpiaba una lágrima que surcó su mejilla.


End file.
